The Fourth Goddess
by alwaysingirl
Summary: She is the goddess that no one knows about; one that fell in love with the Hero of Time during her journey with him to save Hyrule. After the Hero's death, she must help save Hyrule once again, but finds herself falling for the newest hero... Link X OC
1. The Beginning

**A/N: _I do not take credit for all the original Zelda material. The characters and events that I add on to the story are the only things that I take credit for. Basically, anything that you recognize is not mine and anything that you don't recognize is._ _I'm not going to write this note every chapter! This is the only chapter that I will state this!_**

**I started this story when I was nine or ten and it has been slowly developing. I think I have finally stopped developing, so now I'm going to let you enjoy this story which I've enjoyed writing since I was ten. I hope that you guys really like it!**

* * *

"Now I suppose that all of you children have heard of the story of the Hero of Time?" All of the six children gathered around the old lady nodded. Their eyes were wide with excitement, wondering what story the old lady would tell tonight. 

"Good." The old lady smiled. "Now, what have you children been told about the Hero?" One of the older girls raised her hand high in the air. The old lady nodded in her direction.

"The Hero of Time found the seven sages and he worked with them to bring down the great evil. I've always been told that the Hero started his adventure when he was really young, barely as old as me. His soul was sealed away in the Sacred Realm when he found a legendary sword because he was too young to save Hyrule. He was released seven years later and worked with the princess of Hyrule and gathered the sages to save Hyrule." The girl ended with a large smile on her face, obviously proud of herself. The old lady nodded in approval.

"Nicely done young one. Now who here knows how our world came to be?" The young girl raised her hand again. "Someone other than you my dear." The girl lowered her hand. There was silence. The old lady was patient.

A young boy, much younger than the girl, raised his hand just barely high enough to see. "Hyrule was created by the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and, Farore." The old lady nodded in approval once again.

"Correct." She looked at them all. Everyone of them were staring at her with awe, with respect. She was, of course, the oldest in Hyrule Castle Town.

"I'm going to tell you a story that many have never heard. Because of this, you children must promise never to tell anyone this story." The children all nodded, mouths open. The old lady did not expect them all to keep their promise. She did not care if other knew of the fourth goddess. She made the children promise to make them feel special, important.

"Now Din, Nayru, and Farore had a secret. This secret was told to very few living upon the earth to this day. Luckily, I am one of those few.

"You see, the three sisters had another sister. Upon her birth on the day the world was created, the fourth sister was declared to be the princess of them all, for she was the most powerful in the heavens." The young girl who had spoken earlier raised her hand.

"If she was just a baby, how could they tell that she was the most powerful?"

"The gods had their way of telling how powerful their young would be before their birth. As I was saying, this fourth goddess was to be the princesses of the heavens. The three sisters were jealous of their youngest sister, for all three of them had been declared the next rulers. They did not want to lose their throne to a newborn baby girl.

"The sisters did a terrible thing exactly one week after the girl's birth. They called a meeting and declared that they needed a guardian to live on the earth to protect it from evil until that guardian was released of their duty. The three sisters knew that no one would volunteer for this dangerous job, so they chose one instead. Upon the earth they sent their week-old sister, to live forever as a guardian until she was released by the three. The sisters did not intend on ever releasing their little sister, for as long as she lived on the earth, they would rule the heavens as though she was never born.

"The newborn was sent to live with the race that lived in the sky. These people, in turn, created the Hylians. The Hylians were modeled after this precious girl, who looked so unlike them. When she was two years-old, the girl was sent to live with a young woman who lived upon the earth, where she would be raised as one of them.

"Guilt overcame the sisters soon after their terrible deed, for their little sister would never know who she really was. She was much too young to have gained memories, powers, or anything needed to remember who she really was. However, the sisters never called her back from her duty as the Guardian of Earth, for they did not want to lose their throne. Instead they vowed that the Guardian Spirits of the Earth would know of her true identity the moment they would be sent upon the earth, and they would slowly guide her to her true identity.

"When the girl was eleven years-old, a curse of immortality came upon her. She could do nothing but watch as her friends and family grew up and died without her. For years the girl remained in the form of a eleven year-old girl, never aging in any way.

"When the girl was over a hundred years-old, she set off in search of an answer to her mysterious curse. After a few years of traveling, she came upon the city of Hyrule, where she hoped to find her answer.

"She sought out Hyrule Castle in hopes that the royal family would have the answers. To her disappointment, the king or queen would not see her. The princess, on the other hand, became curious when she heard her parents talking of a strange girl who claimed that she really was over one hundred years-old and was cursed. The princess watched over the years as the girl kept trying to get answers from the king or queen.

"When the princess came of age, she sought out the eleven year-old girl in hopes of helping her. When the princess did find her, the girl introduced herself as Leah. The girl explained that she once had a last name, but it had been too long since she had heard it, and had sadly forgotten it.

"The princess brought her back to the castle with her, and the girl finally got to speak with the royal family.

"They queen suggested that her curse was a result of a terrible sin, and that it would not be released until she would be forgiven by the three goddesses. Upon hearing about the three goddesses, a strange sense of anger came over the girl, and she did not know why.

"The princess later suggested to the girl that her curse might actually be apart of a great plan, and that it would not be released until the plan had been set in motion. The girl took both the suggestions into consideration and thanked the royal family.

"When the girl was departing to continue her search, the princess stopped her.

"'You must stay with me and my family. You can live here is secrecy while you search for your answers. You must have a home to go to at night at least.'" And so the girl stayed in the castle with the royal family. No one in the town heard a word of the girl living in one of the guest bedrooms. Every once in a while, the girl would leave for weeks on end searching for more answers, but would eventually return to the castle.

"The girl and the princess became friends and, when the princess passed on like all the other girl's loved ones, the girl moved into the city.

"And this, my children, is where the girl's story really begins."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter two already! Enjoy!**

**Edit: The girl's eye color changed from blue and green to blue and brown.**

* * *

"When the girl moved into the city, she spend most of her time exploring Hyrule. While exploring, she made many friends and many enemies. One of the friends she made was none other than the Great Deku Tree.

"The Great Deku Tree happened to be one of the Guardian Spirits that the three goddesses had sent down to earth. The Great Deku Tree knew the girl's real identity, but did not reveal it to her. Instead, he gave her advice with things that she did not know.

"The girl was slowly gaining the magical powers that she had been deprived from when she was sent to live upon the earth. She was gaining the powers to heal, to fight with forces unknown to man, and even to fly. The Great Deku Tree helped her in handling her new found powers until she understood how they worked.

"One day, Hyrule was overcome with a terrible war. Hyrule was attacked viciously and many escaped to nearby lands to wait for the end of the war. The girl was one of the only ones that stayed behind.

"When the girl was making her way back into the forest to consult with the Great Tree, she came upon a woman and her young child. The woman was gravely injured and death was coming upon her. She asked the girl where she could take her boy, where he could be safe from harm.

"The girl lead the woman to the Great Deku Tree. Upon arrival, the boy was taken is as one of the forest folk. Before the woman passed on, she asked the girl a favor,

"'Will you please look after my son, if the Great Deku Tree is to fail?' The girl was shocked by her question, but she agreed.

"From that moment on, the girl and the young boy were connected. The girl did not know when she would have to fulfill her promise, but the Great Deku Tree told her that she would know when the time would come.

"Ten years later, the war was long over and the promise long forgotten. Hyrule was restored to its original splendor and the girl was living her confusing life as though nothing had happened.

"One day, the girl was overcome with an urge to return to the forest. She immediately knew that her promise was once again upon her. She set off without a second thought, already expecting what was to come.

"The girl arrived at the forest to find that the Great Deku Tree was cursed and dying. He explained that the boy was a boy of destiny, and it was him who would save Hyrule from a growing evil.

"The Great Deku Tree sent a fairy off to find the boy and bring him to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. The girl followed the fairy, wanting to meet the boy of destiny herself.

"The moment they looked into each other's eyes, the girl felt her curse lift. It was an emotion she could not describe. It was as though an eternal clock started ticking once again.

"The girl accompanied the boy to the Meadow and helped him rid the Great Deku Tree of his curse. However, the curse was lifted too late. The Great Deku Tree passed on, but not before giving the boy an important piece to a great puzzle.

"The girl accompanied him on his journey as a young boy, a young Hero, until his soul was sealed away in the Sacred Realm.

"When the boy was awaken seven years later, he was told that he must awaken the six sages who lie sleeping, and also find a special girl. A long lost princess of the heavens.

"The Hero knew deep inside who the princess was and started looking for her. He was torn, however. He was torn between his duty to awaken a goddess, and his secret love...

"The Hero met the girl soon after he was awoken, and told her who she really was. The girl did not believe his story at first, but soon realized the truth.

"And so begins the legend of the Hero of Time. A legend of a Hero and a goddess fighting side-by-side to fight evil. It is also a story of a forbidden love. A love between a human and a goddess.

"After the great evil was destroyed, the girl was given a choice: she could live a life on the earth with the one whom she loved, or return to her rightful place in heaven. Her heart was deceitful, and she chose to stay behind with the Hero. The girl, thinking that her immortality was lifted, thought that she would live and die a full life with the Hero.

"When they were old, hair as white as snow, the Hero died, and the girl stayed alive. She had not aged like the Hero had, though she still had aged. The girl waited for her death to come, but it never did.

"In the time she waited, she gained a new power. This power was one that is not possessed by any life form in existence today. The power to change her age.

"When she had given up on dying, her heart broken from her loss, she reversed her body's age many years, until she was just a baby.

"It is said that she was taken in by a young couple and that she was raised as their child. She, of course, knew who she really was, but dared not speak a word of it. Those who have heard and believed this story believe that she is still here today, living a secret life as someone else. We believe that she still lives in grief over her love's death, and that everyday, she waits for her's."

The children were staring at the old lady with mouths open wide and eyes unblinking.

"Do you believe her story?" The old lady asked. None of the children responded. She hadn't expected them to. "Well then," the old lady slowly stood up, "my bones these days grow tired much faster, and I must retire for the night." The children moaned and argued, claiming that they had many questions.

"I'll answer your questions tomorrow young ones."

The old lady made her way back to her house, where she dressed into her nightgown and lay down in bed.

The old lady took her last breath that night. She died peacefully and with a smile upon her face.

The people of the town grieved at the word of her death. So, they took her body and buried her in a faraway graveyard in a small town. Many were there for her burial, throwing bouquets upon her coffin.

The town grieved for a fortnight over her death.

There was a disturbance of the grave in which the old lady was buried.

Everyone in the town was asleep and no one knew of the disturbance.

Out of the ground appeared a hand, covered in mud from digging and clawing at the dirt. Soon, another hand appeared, then two arms. Then a young woman burst from the ground as though she was shot out of a cannon. She landed silently next to the grave where she had just been buried.

The young woman was no older than seventeen years-old, with black hair so dark, it was hard to imagine on such a pale girl. Her left eye was a shocking blue, and the other was a dark chocolate brown. Her hair was so long that it nearly dragged on the ground behind her.

She smiled to herself.

A new life to live...once again.


	3. Maple

**Edit: The girl's point of view was changed from third person to first person.**

**Also, I added some more content to this chapter. I had a very helpful reviewer tell me that it needed some work :)**

**

* * *

**

I stood there, taking in the fact that I was once again young. My bones had been starting to get weak. I had been, after all, almost a hundred years-old.

I stretched my arms, my legs, to make sure that everything was moving right. I knew that everything would, I was just glad that they would move properly once again. That, and I wanted to just make sure.

I had been living a life of a girl adopted by a young couple. I had grown quite fond of them, but they had sadly died when my body had been seventeen. I then had spent the rest of that life traveling around Hyrule, gaining the wisdom that my older self would be known for.

I stood and thought about that young couple for a few moments. They had been the closest thing I had had to parents for thousands of years. The last time I had had a parent had been before my curse had been lifted, just after I had been sent to live on this horrid, evil-filled world.

I stood still once again. I placed two fingers in my mouth and softly blew.

A light whistle filled the air. It sounded like wind when it hits a tree, or a house.

A shadow appeared in the graveyard. As black as night, a horse appeared at my side. A mane and tail so long, that it was hard to tell where her feet and hair separated.

I hoisted myself upon my horse. I then whispered in the horse's ear:

"Ride like the wind."

The horse took off without another glance back.

We silently, but quickly, rode through the town of Kakariko, and continued south. We continued through Faron province and into Ordona province, passing enemies so fast that they didn't even sense our presence. At the Spirit Ordona's spring, we stopped. The horse galloped into the cool, shallow water, and I jumped off.

The water came to my knees and instantly restored every ache and pain that was still upon my body from my old age. I felt my ancient power start to rise once again.

We bathed together until light peeked over the mountains. Even then we continued to bathe while I spoke to my horse, whom I hadn't seen for about ten years. We had separated when I had moved into the Castle Town. I told her about how I needed to talk to the Spirit Ordona himself.

She was a smart horse; a gift from my sisters. She was as ageless as I, and with the smarts of a human. She had been my companion during my journey with the Hero, and was still.

Thinking about _him_ made me freeze and sigh with sadness. I then decided it was time, and stood to ready myself to call upon the Spirit.

I was just getting ready to call upon the Spirit, when I heard voices approaching. I was not scared, for the voices were young.

I watched as the two children entered the spring. I easily could read their thoughts by the expressions on their faces as their eyes met me. They fell silent to gaze upon the beautiful girl wearing a long blue dress, a belt made of golden hearts around her waist, and a tiara with a blue-stoned heart in its middle. I imagined that the children could only gaze since my body seemed to glow as if, inside of it, was hidden a light greater than the sun.

I decided that it was time to leave, and that I would call upon Ordona another day. I gracefully jumped up onto my horse and then turned around. We slowly walked past the two children. I smiled at the little girl who was staring up at me with awe. It was when I smiled at the little boy that I froze.

The boy had brought back so many memories...memories that I had been trying hard to forget.

The horse bolted out of the spring when she felt my distress. The horse rode into the massive Hyrule field and stopped.

I could only look back. That boy...he had looked so much like the Hero when I had first met him as a child.

Tears sprung up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, however, since I could feel the pull of the goddesses, telling me their newest plan.

They were telling me that the evil the Hero and I had once defeated was risen again. They were searching for a new hero, one whose skill with a sword would be even greater than the Hero's. They were telling me that I would need to find him, soon. That I would need to help him when his time came...

Actually, now that I thought about it, they had been whispering to me since I had risen from my grave, I had just been too distracted to hear them. They had used the boy to get me to listen to their instructions.

I was, after all, their servant...

I whispered to the horse to ride to the gate of Hyrule Castle Town. And so the horse followed the instruction of its master.

We rode for hours before coming upon the bridge that gapped the flow of the water surrounding the castle. I jumped off the horse and stroked her mane.

"I must begin another life today," I said to my horse, "and I will call myself Maple this time." The horse nodded her head a few times, showing that she understood. "I will once again be young. A journey starts soon..." My voice faded.

There was a flash of light and, standing in my place, was a little ten year-old girl. I had reverted my age like I had done not long after the death of the Hero. My glow was gone, my physical attributes less perfect, yet I was still me.

"I will call back for you soon, Midnight," I said. The horse nodded and stood up on her hind legs, sending out a scream that pierced the evening sky. The horse then landed and took off in the opposite direction.

I took the next few moments cutting myself with branches and sticks. I tore my new, white dress and put debris in my hair. When I was satisfied, I made my way across the bridge and opened the massive gate.

I managed to fake a limp through the east gate, moaning in pain as I did. A pair of women noticed me and helped me through.

"My dear child, what has happened to you?" One of the women asked me.

"I-I've been attacked..." I whispered as I fell to my knees. The women helped me back to my feet.

"We shall take you to Telma's. She will certainly take good care of you my child."

A few minutes later, I was helped through the familiar door that led into Telma's Bar. The women made sure that I was settled in before leaving.

Telma was a dark-skinned woman with dark hair and a sweet, but strong smile. When the women had left and we were finally alone, Telma spoke:

"Well, nice to see you again, old one," She said as the door closed. I stood up from the chair that I was sitting in. Telma helped me clear my hair of debris as I healed my self-inflicted wounds.

"They are searching for another hero," I said. Telma raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? So that would explain why you're back from your grave." Telma smiled at me. "What are you calling yourself these days?"

"Maple." Telma nodded.

"Well Maple, you can stay in my bar for a few weeks, then you may do what you must."

Telma was the only woman in all of Hyrule who knew my real identity. She was a smart woman, and had easily put the pieces together when I had been the old woman telling stories as if I had really been there. It really showed how stupid the people of the world were today. I had thought that I had been more obvious than that. I had expected more to learn the truth.

But, that didn't happen. Telma was the only one. She had then vowed to keep my secret safe and to help me in anyway she could.

So, I stayed with Telma for a few weeks, and then departed for Kakariko, where I lived for two years with a man named Renado and his daughter, who was just an infant. I never told them who I really was, although Renado, the town Shaman, was smart and knew that I was more than I revealed. I lived with them until my body was twelve, and I left for Hyrule Castle Town once again.

I snuck into the castle one night when I was fourteen, and met the princess. Her name was Zelda. We became fast friends, despite my illegal entrance into the princess' quarters.

A year later, when Zelda and I were best friends, I finally decided to tell her the one thing I had not spoken of since telling Telma. I told the princess my secret. Zelda believed, for in the records of her family, there was a tale of a ageless girl who turned out to be a long lost goddess.

It was when I was seventeen that my adventure started.


	4. Twilight Approaches

**From here on out, the points of view will be changing back and forth between Link and Maple.**

* * *

Link was a young farm hand in the small town of Ordon. He had been since he was just barely ten, and his body showed it. He had light brown, almost blonde, hair and shocking blue eyes.

Link was sleeping in his bed. He could hear the faint sound of people calling his name. He stirred.

_Not again._ Link rolled over so that he was facing the wall.

"Come on Link! Wake up, wake up! We've got tons of things to show you!" Link threw off his covers and quickly dressed into his work clothes.

"I'm up!" He yelled so that the children outside could hear. He heard cheering outside.

Link climbed the ladder at the foot of his bed to the top floor.

His house had four floors: the basement, the main floor with the kitchen, etc., the second floor, which was just big enough for his bed and a dresser, and the top floor, which was more like a porch. The only think on the top floor was a star shaped window that overlooked his front yard.

He could see three kids standing outside his house. One girl and two brothers. The littlest of them was so small that he looked like an overgrown baby. The girl was the boss of their little group, and not related to the boys in anyway.

The girl waved at Link. Link had the feeling that she fanced him, which didn't really bother him. He waved back.

Link climbed down two ladders and walked through the front door, and climbed down another ladder before he touched ground.

"Hey Link, diddya hear?" Link shook his head. "There's a slingshot for sale at the shop!" Talo, the oldest boy, nearly screamed.

"That you have to BUY." Beth, the girl, said. She had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. The youngest boy, Malo, was standing next to his brother shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Beth, couldn't you just let us...borrow it for a little while?" Talo asked. Link couldn't help but laugh at this meaningless attempt.

Beth looked ready to kill. "No way! Mom will freak if I just go in there and nick it from the shelf!"

"Oh come on, please? It's not fair that you live in a shop...and all we have is a waterwheel..." Malo looked at Link and shrugged. Link turned around and walked away without anyone but Malo noticing.

Link's horse, Epona, was standing to the right of his house. A little boy named Colin was standing in front of her and stroking her face.

"You have the day off today, don't ya Link?" Colin said quietly when Link was behind him. Link nodded.

"And Epona has the day off too, huh?" Colin turned around and looked at Link with a giant smile on his face. Link smiled back at him.

"Yeah, she does." Colin went back to stroking Epona's brown face.

"Can I take care of her today?" Link nodded. "Cool...thanks Link."

Link turned around and headed into town.

The town was small, with only fourteen people living there. There was a shop, called Sera's Shop, where, apparently, there was a slingshot for sale, a waterwheel connected to Talo and Malo's house, the Mayor's house (his daughter, Ilia, was Link's best friend), and a ranch. Link worked on the ranch with a man named Fado, herding the famous Ordon goats.

Link walked into Sera's Shop to find Sera looking completely depressed.

"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry, I don't fell like selling anything today." She said without looking up at Link. "My cat has gone missing. He took the fish we were going to eat last night and I scolded him something awful. He left after I was done, and hasn't come back..." She was holding a bottle of milk and was swirling it around slowly, and was watching the milk stir.

Link could see the slingshot the kids wanted on the shelf behind her.

"Come back a little later if you want to buy anything." Link took that as his cue to leave. He nodded and left the shop.

Link looked around when he got outside. He had a lot of work to do today, and he figured that he'd better get started.

* * *

I was running as fast as I could. I could feel the sweat running down my cheeks from my floor-length hair, which had been hastily pulled back. My crème dress, which displayed the Triforce on the front, was torn at the bottom. There was a gash on my cheek and across one arm.

_How did this happen?_ I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder and the sight made me speed up. _How can it be here?_

I jumped and floated above the ground. I looked behind me once more. The black wall was closing in on me.

There was a BANG and a flash of light. I was glowing and my speed had tripled.

When the black wall was a long ways behind me, I whistled for my horse. Midnight appeared as if from no where and I landed on her back as she was still galloping.

We ran until we reached Ordona province. We stopped at the spring and I jumped off the horse as she was still trotting.

"Ordona!" I yelled.

Light filled the spring. The rocks that stood in the water glowed and seemed to erupt in strange symbols. A giant ball of light appeared above the waterfall and suddenly a giant goat made of light erupted from the glow of the rocks. The ball of light sat in the middle of the goat's rounded antlers.

"Young goddess," A mystical voice said.

"What is going on? Why is it here?" I yelled. There was a pause while the goat stared at me.

"A great evil has come forth from the shadows. Only a chosen hero can save Hyrule from the Twilight." I was speechless. "Great Princess, you must find this hero and help him banish this evil forever."

I could only stare. I eventually blinked. "Who is he?"

"Only the gods know." I nodded and bowed to the Spirit. The Spirit bowed to me and the light disappeared from the spring.

I knew what I had to do.


	5. The Beast

**Edit: I decided to take the first meeting between Midna and Link directly from the game.**

* * *

"Colin, Ilia!" Link yelled to the sky when he awoke to find them gone. "Where are you?!"

Link was in the Spirit Spring of Ordona .The last thing he remembered before he was knocked out, was strange creatures on giant boars breaking through the Spring gate. One of them had hit him across the head and now...now Colin and Ilia were gone.

"Colin, Ilia!" He ran out of the water and onto the path. He turned right, in the direction in which the creatures had come. He crossed the bridge that connected Ordona and Faron province. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a black wall infront of him.

The wall was covered in strange symbols and they seemed to emit a strange orange glow. Link started to back away, but a black hand burst from the wall. Link screamed and turned to get away, but he felt the hand wrap around his waist.

All was dark.

Link opened his eyes to find himself in a strange world. He recognized it as the Faron Woods, but everything was different.

The ground seemed to be falling apart. Black squares were floating up from the ground and disappearing in the sky. There was no sun, no moon. Instead, the sky glowed yellow and the clouds were black. Everything seemed to glow.

The monster that was holding him had no face. It was giant, three-times the size of Link. Its fingers and toes were long and it walked on all fours. Stringy hair seemed to purtrude from behind the plate that seemed to be its face. There was a red symbol carved into the plate.

It was holding him close, as though it were examining him.

Suddenly, Link's body erupted in pain. Link screamed, not knowing where the pain was coming from. He tried to free himself from the creature's grasp, but his body was going limp from the pain.

Link did not see the Triforce on the back of his hand start to glow.

The monster threw his other hand infront of its "face" and dropped Link.

Link was on all fours this time. He felt like his body was shrinking. Link screamed and started to scream louder when he realized that his scream was more of a howl.

All was dark once again.

* * *

Link could feel something cold around his left wrist. Link tried to lift his arm, but was too weak. Link opened his eyes, and found that he was in a cell.

_Where am I?_ Link slowly stood up. _Why am I on all fours?_ Link's vision was blurry. He shook his head, which was strangely heavy. Link looked down.

_Paws?! I have paws?! _Link started spinning around in circles. _What's going on?!_

Link started to chew at the chain wrapped around his left arm, or as he figured, leg. The chain was too strong and the only thing he managed to do was hurt is teeth.

Link heard something move from somewhere behind him, in the back of his cell.

There was a person standing there. A strange person.

She was small, like an imp, with cat-like ears and bright orange eyes. The whites of her eyes were a gross yet mesmorizing yellow. She had orange hair that was pulled back with what looked like a stone ponytail. She was wearing a stone helmet with horns and one side covered her left eye. Her arms, legs, and breasts were black. Her stomache, part of her neck and face, and part of her back were white. The strange symbols that covered the black wall glowed green on her arms and legs. Her arms were abnormally long.

She smiled at Link. She had one extrememly sharp tooth. She reminded Link of a cat who could walk on two legs.

Link growled at her. Her laugh was high pitched and echoed in the tiny cell. She disappeared and reappeared right next to him.

"I found you!" Link turned to face her and growled. "Oooh! Aren't you scary! Eee hee!" She laughed as she rested on one leg and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice," She said with a smile. Link stopped growling at the word 'help' and perked up his ears.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you _aren't_ human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" She hit him lightly under the chin a couple of times, causing his head to bounce a few times. He snapped at her in response.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite." She smiled as she spread her arms wide and stared at him with wide eyes. She then formed her hands in a circle in front of her. A strange black and orange ball formed inbetween them. She grunted and the ball shot through the chain connecting Link's leg to the floor. There was still a cuff around his leg, but he was no longer stuck.

"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" She started floating backwards, not touching the ground, her arms stretched out on either side of her. "So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we. Well, I'll make you a deal." She floated backwards until she was almost touching the bars and then she spun around in a circle. She seemed to separate into a bunch of little green bubbles that reformed once they were on the other side of the bars. She then waved a hand at him.

"If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" She stretched her arms above her head, yawned, and then folded them behind her head. Then her hair lifted into the air and seemed to make a waving motion, calling him to her as she lifted one arm and waggled a finger at him.

Link looked around the cell. There was a pile of boxes on the floor on one side of the cell, leaning against the bars.

Link used all his strength and lunged at the boxes. They shattered when he came in contact with them. Below them was a soft pile of dirt...really soft...

Link dug his way out of the cell.

Suddenly, Link felt the strange girl land on his back. He tried to throw her off, but she just grabbed his ears and pulled.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen. I like you, so I think that I'll get you out of here. But, in exchange for my help, you need to do _exactly_ as I say. So, are we all clear?" She didn't wait for Link to figure out how to reply. "Good! Now, come on! Get moving!" She kicked his sides as though he were a horse.

He had moved only a few feet when he saw a mirror hanging on the wall next to him. He looked at his reflection.

He was a wolf. A beast with bright blue eyes and strange, glowing white markings on his sides. He could see the metal cuff wrapped around his left leg, and part of the chain that had been blasted away by the strange girl on his back.

"Strange, isn't it?" The girl said. She smiled, once again showing that sharp tooth. "So, the faster we get this done, the faster you return to normal!" She kicked him once again.

Link could do nothing but listen to the strange girl tell him what to do. He found out that there were things called "spirits" that existed in the "other realm," though she didn't tell him what she meant by this. She kept asking him if he'd figured out where they were, but she wouldn't give him any clues.

There were creatures running around the sewers that Link and this girl were traveling through. The creatures looked that they were miniture versions of the thing that had dragged Link into this strange world.

They traveled for what seemed like hours. All along, Link was learning how to coupe with his new form. When they got out of the sewers, they were then making their way across turrets and the rooftops of a great castle.

"That turret, over there," The girl pointed in the direction of a turret in the distance, "If you get us over there, you'll meet the person I've been waiting to introduce you to. Then you'll find out where we are."

Link then slowly made his way across the rooftops, fighting giant bird-like creatures and more of the miniture black ones. The girl called all of them Twili, telling him that they lived in this "realm."

After much effort and a lot of fighting and knocking strange "Twili" off the rooftops, they finally arrived at the turret.

"Quickly, before the guards see us." Link jumped down from the window he had jumped through and climbed up some stairs that slowly made their way up in a tight circle. They ended in a doorway.

"Through the door, hurry!" Link squeezed his way through the door.

In the room stood a figure, wearing a strange cloak. The figure turned around and looked at Link and the girl.

"Midna! What are you doing here?"


	6. Twilight Princess?

**Any major conversations that take place in TP I take directly from the game. Hope I did a good job with this one!**

* * *

The girl on Link's back, or as Link discovered, Midna, smiled at the figure in the robe.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..."

"So this is the one for whom you were searching..." The figure said as she stared at Link.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but...I guess he'll do." Midna had a thoughtful look on her face, with her hand up to her mouth.

The figure bent down so that she was at Link's level. She suddenly looked at his legs.

"...You were imprisoned?" Link just stared at her. "I am sorry." There was silence.

"Poor thing," Midna was the first to break it, "he has no idea where this is, or what has happened..." Midna was patting Link's side, staring at the figure with her piercing eyes. "So don't you think you should explain to him what you managed to do? You owe him that much..." Midna stopped patting Link and smiled devilishly. "...Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" The figure looked to the ground. It was when she looked up that she spoke:

"Listen carefully...this was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light..." Flashbacks of that day were running through the girl's head.

Four soldiers stood in front of the princess of Hyrule, who stood infront of her throne. They were all armed, ready for battle. Many more stood in front of the doorway that led to the room...

A mysterious black fog had filled the room, blinding all the soldiers blocking the doorway. Seconds after, black creatures that had no faces burst into the room and took down all the soldiers...

After all but three of the soldiers remained, a man with a metal helmet walked into the room. The helmet was decorated with two goat horns where his mouth should have been, and blank eyes were carved into the helmet where his eyes should have stood. The helmet came to a sharp point at the top.

He stopped only when he stood in front of the princess...

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die...Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule...Life? Or death?" The princess looked around the room and could only think as she watched one of her guards being strangled by one of the black beasts.

The two guards standing next her looked at her, gasping. The princess stood motionless.

The princess dropped her only weapon, a silent surrender. She stared at the man and heard her sword hit the ground with a _clang! _She could only hope that she had made the right decision.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms...All the people know now is fear...Fear of a nameless evil..."

The figure sighed as she finished her story. She was looking out the window now.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." She turned around. The figure then reached up and pulled back her hood. Link had to sit down to get a good view of what was to come. Midna had to grab on to Link's ears to stay aloft.

"I am Zelda."

She was beautiful, to say the least. With golden blonde hair that was braided in the front with white ribbon to hang over her shoulders, and bright blue eyes, she definitely looked the part of a princess, in Link's eyes at least. She was wearing a beautiful golden circlet which was accented with a diamond shaped blue stone. A gold rectangle hung below the stone so that it waved in front of her eyes. From the look on her face, she looked extremely sad.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna said. She actually looked like she pitied the princess. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna had lost her look of pity and had her arms folded behind her head.

"Midna...This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." Midna jumped off Link's back and floated in the air above him. She sat cross legged in the air and was resting her head in one of her hands. She had her back to the princess.

"Why is this?" The princess finished her question.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna laughed as she shrugged.

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." The princess said. She was looking at Link once again. Midna fell from her position above him and fell on his back, almost knocking him to the ground. Link turned his head and glared at Midna, who still had her back to the princess. "You must leave here, quickly."

Link turned around without a second glance at the princess, and ran through the open door. He was running as fast as he could down the spiral stairs. Midna suddenly grabbed his ears and pulled, stopping him in his tracks.

Light appeared around the corner. Link heard the creak of an opening door.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" Midna whispered. Link looked at her and watched her look around thoughtfully. She pulled on his ear and she pointed at the window in which they had entered.

When they got outside (luckily before the guard had seen them), Midna jumped of Link's back and floated in front of him. She continued until she reached the end of the rooftop. She floated there, back to him and arms crossed. She turned around when Link caught up to her.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" Link glared at her. He wasn't sure anymore if she was his ally, or his enemy. "I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight..." She was smiling slyly again. Link was starting to get tired of seeing that tooth. "But...are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" She giggled.

Midna spun around and, when she had come full circle, she took on the form of the young boy Colin. Midna, or as Link saw, Colin, let out a fake scream. Midna spun around again and became the blonde haired, green eyed Ilia. She let out a similar scream. Link could only stare, wide eyed and mouth open.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" Midna still was in the form of Ilia. "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!" Link could only glare at her. He wanted so bad to attack her like he had the Twili earlier.

"But...Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna was herself once again.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" She clearly had gotten to the point she had been waiting for.

Link gasped as he burst into tiny black squares, much like what could be seen floating up from the ground. He felt himself fly straight up into the sky. Midna giggled and jumped up after him.

* * *

I was crouched down on all fours, panting, trying to catch my breath. I was hiding in a small cave that served as a secret entrance into the Spirit Ordona's Spring. I wasn't afraid to admit to myself that I was scared.

I had barely outrun the twilight. It had spread over Hyrule so fast. Now, I was hiding in the only place not yet consumed by the darkness.

It was evening. The sun was slowly setting, and I could hear the people of Ordon finishing up their chores in the distance.

Midnight stood in the clearing in front of me. I could see my precious horse from where I was hiding. Midnight was grazing. I admired how calm she looked, even though I knew that Midnight was just as scared as I was.

Midnight suddenly looked up, twitching her ears. I heard it, too.

A voice... I listened to the voice that seemed slightly familiar.

It was the voice of a female. It was high pitched, almost sinister. I watched as Midnight disappeared into the shadows that were quickly forming from the lack of light.

I turned around in my hole and followed it until I was looking upon the Spring.

A young wolf was standing in the middle of the Spring. He was gray in color and had strange white markings across his side. He was looking up at the sky. I listened for the strangely familiar voice, but it was gone.

I watched the wolf slowly lower his gaze. He then turned around and exited the Spring. I turned around again and headed back the way I had come.

I stopped when I saw the clearing once again. I could faintly see the outline of my horse, hiding in the shadows. The young wolf seemed not to notice.

I noticed that the wolf seemed...depressed, if wolves had such feelings. I continued to watch as the wolf disappeared into the clearing that led into the town of Ordon.

A strange aura was emitting from the wolf. I knew that this wolf was special, but I didn't quite know how.

I found myself praying for the wolf.

I knew that the town would not welcome the beast...

Not after what had just happened to their children...


	7. The Sword and Shield

**Another chapter! I know it's been like forever, but ya know, senior year is frustrating...**

**Edit: Mayor Bo and Jaggle's conversation taken from the game.**

**

* * *

**

It hadn't taken long for Midna to bring Link's mood down as far as it could go. She, sadly, hadn't left. Link was depressed to know that Midna was hiding in his shadow. She was, after all, a Twili and couldn't come into the Light Realm without serious consequences. She had to resort into hiding in his shadow.

Midna told Link that she needed weapons worthy of using in the Twilight Realm. A sword and a shield...Link knew just where to get them, but he wasn't looking forward to stealing the gifts to the Royal Family.

The mayor had instructed two of the townsmen to make a sword and shield for the Royal Family. The sword was made by Rusl, Colin's dad, and the shield was made by Malo and Talo's family.

Link heard something run by him, but he didn't look up from the ground. Link was too depressed.

Whatever it was that had passed him back in the clearing stopped in front of him. Link had to look up.

It was a cat. It was as black as night, even darker, and it had one blue eye and one brown eye. It was looking up at him, smirking.

"Hello zhere." It had a slight accent. Link could tell that it was a girl. "You mus' be Link." Link stared at the strange cat. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Link nodded.

"Yes...how did you know?" The cat smiled.

"I jus' knew...ze townsfolk are in a uproar...apparently somezhing terrible haz happened." The cat was still smirking at him. "Zhey are vorried about you..." The cat paused and then looked at her feet. "Jus' zhought I'd tell you." The cat then turned around and bounded off. Link could only stare as the cat's fluffy tail disappeared around the corner.

Link instantly took off. He ran around the corner that the cat had disappeared around and soon was standing in front of his house.

There were two bokoblin standing in the clearing. Link had seen them before. Their appearance in Ordon was rare. Whenever they were around, trouble was about to start or had already started.

They turned their ugly heads in Link's direction. They started running at him, their clubs in the air, ready to strike.

Link pounced on the closest one. It shrieked in pain as Link sunk his teeth into its neck. Link jumped off as it started flailing. The other one was close, its club was coming down...

Link jumped out of the way as the club hit the ground where he had been standing. Link jumped again and sunk his teeth into its neck. Link then jumped back off and pounced on the first one again. Link didn't bite it, but hit it with enough force that it was knocked onto its back...it lay still.

Link turned to the other and repeated the same process. Both lay still. There was a 'pop!' and both their bodies were gone.

Link turned around and continued his way into the village. The cat was long gone. Link was sad for some reason...her voice...those eyes...she had seemed so familiar.

Link heard voices off in the distance of the village. Beth's dad, Haunch, was standing on a ledge that overlooked the town. He was looking up at the sky and was crying.

Link walked closer, temporarily forgetting that he was a wolf. Link wanted to know what was wrong.

Haunch turned around and yelled.

"A beast! Come back for more have ya? Your not causing anymore trouble here!" The man then picked a piece of grass that was, strangely, shaped like a bird. He then blew on it and out of the clouds flew a falcon. It then flew down and landed on the man's arm.

"Take this you beast!" The falcon then flew toward Link and started pecking at him. Link could only howl in pain.

Link ran as fast as he could away from the attacking falcon. It was hard, considering the fact that it was digging its claws into his back. Link managed to get away when Haunch called back the bird, laughing.

Link's shadow seemed to leap up into the air and stop in front of him. It was in the shape of Midna and the only sign of life was its florescent green eyes.

"That stupid old man...does he not realize who he is messing with?" The shadow Midna started looking around. "There is a light on over there at the waterwheel house. Go check it out Link...just get around that crazy guy first." Midna laughed and the shadow leaped back into its rightful place.

Link managed to get around Haunch, who was so distracted that he didn't notice Link passing by. Link crossed over the small bridge that led into the clearing of the waterwheel house. When he got close to the house Link saw the mayor, Bo, and Malo and Talo's dad, Jaggle, talking by a small fire in front of the door. Link moved closer to the two chatting men and sank into some nearby weeds.

"...So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Mayor Bo asked.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft," Jaggle answered.

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he _still_ got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..."

Link stood up straight, towering above the weeds, and growled. The Mayor and Jaggle both jumped.

"No good! Run!"

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?" Midna said as she appeared in front of him. She then looked up at the house. "Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots. So..." She looked around, and then smiled as she pointed to the waterwheel. "We should jump up there...but from where?" She slyly nodded in the direction of the platform that Haunch was currently standing guard on. She then laughed and disappeared.

Link made his way across the bridge and back in front of Sera's shop. That was when he heard a "meow" and turned around. It was Sera's calico cat.

"I'm so sorry about the man up there. He's my...master's husband unfortunately. But, I happen to know that he scares very easily. Just jump onto the roof of my master's shop and from there, scare the old man and go where you need to." Link could only stare at the cat. He nodded after a second, and then made his way.

There was a small drop off beside Sera's shop. It was the perfect height to jump from. Link jumped and barely made it onto the roof without falling off. Link glanced over at Haunch to make sure that he hadn't noticed.

Link quietly snuck up behind Haunch and then howled. The man jumped in fright and landed in the water below. Link couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Link then carefully jumped onto the waterwheel, which instantly almost knocked him back off, and made it onto the roof. Link then looked down through the open window and, taking a deep breath, jumped inside.


	8. Ordona

**I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving, so I'd thought that I should post another chapter. Sorry it took so long...**

**

* * *

**

The house was made up of one room. Link turned around so that he was facing the door.

To his right was a large bunk bed. Both beds looked like they could sleep five or six people. Behind him and to his right was the kitchen area. To his left was an upper level with no apparent way to get up there. It was a level that dropped off into the room. Link looked down and saw that he was standing on the dining room table.

Link jumped off. He started looking for any sign of the shield. After a few moments, there was the unmistakable 'whooshing' sound of Midna appearing.

"Are you blind? The shield is up there, on the next level!" Her bright red hair formed into a hand and pointed above Link's head. "Go and get it!"

Link jumped back onto the table to get a better look.

There it was, hanging on the wall. From a distance, Link could tell that the shield had not been completed. It was plain, decorated with a vine border and an Ordon goat's head.

Link took a giant leap from the table and made it onto the upper level. From there, he made his way over to the wall and took a good look at the shield.

It was hanging on the wall via two hooks. Link was just about to get it down when Midna appeared.

"This is a shield? A piece of cardboard is not going to help me in the Twilight Realm!" Link ignored her and rammed his body into the wall.

The shield jolted from its place and swung back and forth from the one hook it was still hanging from. Link rammed into the wall again and the shield fell to the ground with a 'thud.' Midna examined the shield for a few moments before putting it on Link's back.

"I guess it will do." Midna then turned around and started laughing.

"Two open windows in one house? How thick can these 'forest folk' get?" Link held back a growl. Midna pointed at the window (her hair pointed actually) and then disappeared.

Link jumped out the window.

He landed in the water next to the dock that had been built behind the house.

The lake in Ordon overlooked the village and a small creek ran down the middle of the houses. Bo and a few of the men built small bridges so that the villagers could cross the creek.

Link swam up the creek and walked onto shore.

He knew where he would have to get the sword. He could see Rusl's house from where he was standing.

Link walked along the creek until he heard the voice of Rusl and his wife.

"Please Rusl, don't leave! You are already badly hurt!"

"I must find the children!" Rusl replied. Link could see that his face was bruised, bleeding, and that one of his legs and one of his arms were in casts. He was also holding a lit torch.

Link wasn't surprised to see Rusl like this. Link had thought that he had heard Bo and Jaggle talking about Rusl, but he hadn't been quite sure. Their voices had been too low.

Link stood off to the side of the path and watched as Rusl started limping his way toward the shop. Link just managed to get out of sight as Rusl passed by, torch in hand.

Link knew what he had to do to get the sword. He would have to sneak up to the side of the house and dig his way into the living room. There was a soft patch of dirt next to the house that some chickens hung out by, and Link knew that this patch of dirt led into the house itself.

After Rusl had passed by, Link started making his way up to the house. He could see Rusl's wife outside, very pregnant and sitting in a rocking chair. Link managed to sneak around without her seeing him.

Link stopped and stared at the patch of dirt. He really didn't want to break into the house and steal the sword, but he knew that he had no choice. Link moaned, and then sank his claws into the soft dirt.

* * *

I was sitting by Sera's shop, watching as Link snuck by a man holding a torch and dragging one of his legs behind him. I was in disguise as a black cat. I had been sitting by the shop, almost invisible because of my color, watching Link as he stole the shield.

I sat there, motionless, for what felt like hours. The man with the torch had long disappeared into the forest. Finally, I heard something move. I looked just in time to see Link running away from the man's house, a shield and sword on his back.

I followed him into the clearing by the spirit spring. Link stopped when he passed it.

I could hear a faint voice, calling Link. Link turned and entered into the clearing...

* * *

"Come...to me..." A voice said from the spring. Link turned and looked into the empty clearing. He felt as though he were being pulled into the spring.

Link was stopped by a strange barrier as he waded into the shallow water. Link growled.

"Beware...A shadow being...It approaches..." The strange voice warned.

A beast, exactly like the one that had pulled him into the Twilight dropped from the sky, lunging at Link. He managed to jump out of the way.

Link pounced.

The beast screeched as Link bit into its neck. The beast swung around, knocking Link off of it. Link hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of him.

Link shook his head and pounced again. This time, the beast fell to the ground.

There was a tiny explosion, and its body disappeared, along with the strange barrier that had forced Link to fight.

In front of him, a glowing ball of light formed above the small waterfall, filling the clearing with light. Below the ball, a strange light creature, which looked like a giant Ordon goat, formed. Its horns rounded into a circle and connected. The ball that had first appeared was cradled in its horns.

"Oh brave youth..." The voice came from the Spirit, slow but mystical, "I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield." Link stood and listened to him.

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land..." Link knew the answer before it was spoken.

"You.

"You still have not discovered your true power...Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...Unless...

"If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed...If you were to revive the light spirit...There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." At that, the light spirit faded away, leaving the spring as it was before.

Link understood now what he must do...


	9. True Destiny

**It seems like I go out of town for every holiday... Well, Merry Christmas everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Link approached the wall of Twilight which loomed above him. Midna appeared in the darkness in front of him.

"You can only get in with my help...are you ready? You probably won't be able to get back out once you're in." Link nodded. "Okay..."

She floated away, through the wall. Link stood motionless, waiting for something to happen.

A hand, orange and similar to Midna's hair, appeared and grabbed him. Link howled as it dragged him through the wall.

Link opened his eyes once he felt his feet touch the ground.

Midna was floating in front of him, no longer a shadow, and was holding the sword in one hand and wearing the shield over her face.

"You humans use weapons like these? These will do nothing to help me!" She through them to the ground and looked up to the orange sky with a snort. "Oh well. I'll save them for later, just in case they are needed." With a wave of her arm, they were gone.

One of her ears twitched.

"Do you hear that? That strange hum? That is the sound of a Light Spirit. It is calling out to you. Better hurry, he he he!" She jumped onto his back and kicked his sides.

Link followed the strange hum into an open clearing.

The strange barrier that had stopped him before, stopped him once again.

Three of the shadow creatures dropped from the sky.

"This looks like trouble...and I don't want to be involved. Good luck!" With a wave, she floated off, through the barrier.

_Lazy little--_Link's thoughts were cut off as one of the creatures swiped him across his head.

Link was thrown into the barrier, which shocked and paralyzed him. Link howled in pain.

He quickly gained his mobility and jumped up as the creature came after him once again.

Link lunged at its throat and once again felt his teeth sink into its flesh. It screeched and threw him off. Link managed to avoid the barrier as he flew through the air.

Not wanting to take too long, Link lunged at the creature's throat once again, this time tearing the flesh from bone.

Link spit out the chunk of shoulder and watched as the creature fell to the ground.

Link jumped at one of the other beast's. He tore flesh from bone once again, and the creature fell to the ground without so much as a counter.

Link smiled to himself as he stared at the last remaining creature.

Suddenly, the creature looked to the sky and sent out a screech that seemed to shake the ground. Link crouched to the ground, trying to cover his ears.

Link looked up as his ears stopped ringing and found that the two beasts he had killed were getting back up.

He gasped.

Midna was at his side.

"What are you doing? You can't leave one alone, or it will call back the others! You have to take out the last two at the same time! You are hopeless!" She jumped onto his back. "Just get them all in range, and I'll show you how its done!"

Link ran as close as he could get to the three beasts.

A surge of energy filled his body. His legs left the ground before he could realize what was going on.

He crashed into the nearest beast, then the next, and the last. It happened faster than the blink of an eye, or so it seemed.

"That's how you do it!" Midna said as the barrier disappeared. Link took a moment to gather his lost strength.

Link ran toward the strange hum once again. It was getting louder, and Link already knew where to go.

* * *

I stood outside the black wall. I was starting to get impatient. Link had been in there for a long time now.

I was once again human. I had changed back when Link had disappeared beyond the wall.

I continued to pray to my sisters for him.

_Keep him safe. Let him know what to do, please sisters. You owe him that much._

I looked up once more at the wall.

_Just wait._

* * *

Link knew what he needed to do.

The Light Spirit, Faron, had told him what to do. The Spirit had also given him a strange device that he called the Vessel of Light. Link was suppose to use it to capture Tears of Light so that they could be returned to the shattered Spirit.

Creatures had stolen fragments of the Spirit's Light, covering the land in the Twilight. Now the creatures took the form of spiders and could only be seen with his newly acquired wolf senses. Link could smell one not far from the Spring.

It was hiding in the ground, below his feet.

Link dug his claws into the dirt.

The spider-thing jumped out from the hole Link had dug and scurried off. It was fast.

Link pounced after it and pinned it to the ground.

Link had hit it with such force that it merely exploded, exposing the glowing orb it had stolen.

Link jumped up to it.

With a sound like a drop of water, it disappeared into the Vessel of Light, filling one of its fourteen empty orbs.

Link stared at the orb.

_That was easy._

"Only thirteen more to go, he he he!"

* * *

It took time, but Link finally pinned down the last of the bugs. The Tear of Light disappeared into the last empty orb.

Light surrounded Link and seemed to fill him. Pressure, and then, relief.

Link opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in the Spring. All signs of the Twilight were gone. Link smiled to himself.

The Light Spirit, Faron, floated before him. A giant lemur-like creature holding the giant ball of Light. His tail wrapped up and around his body and the ball.

"My name is Faron." He spoke with a voice that was similar to Ordona's. "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest.

"O brave youth...In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast...

"That was a sign...It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening...

"Look at your awakened form..."

Link looked down.

He was wearing a green tunic, along with arm guards and big, but light brown boots. A large green hat covered his head and hung down below his shoulders.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods...His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you.

"Your name is Link.

"You are the hero chosen by the gods.

"Brave Link...A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light, with the help of the princess of the gods, locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice...You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

The Spirit faded.

Link stood in awe at all he had heard. He couldn't help but take one last look at himself again.

It was so strange, yet not surprising. It was as though he had known his destiny all along.

Link turned around and sighed.

Now he knew for sure what he had to do.


	10. Midna

When Link got back to the village, he realized just how bad it was.

Everyone, except for Sera of course, had stopped working. Everyone was looking for the missing kids. The fact that Link had been gone for awhile hadn't helped much either.

"And someone stole the sword we were going to offer to the royal family..." Bo had told Link with a solemn look on his face. But his expression changed. "But I'm glad to see that you found it! Great going Link! And the shield too!" Link then realized that he was wearing both the shield and sword. Link felt odd, knowing that he had stolen them in the first place.

After saying his hello's, and good-bye's, Link left the village and headed toward the temple. He knew where it was, because Talo had been trapped there a few days earlier.

It was slightly easier to get through all of the strange creatures with the sword and shield. He cut through them like grass.

Link reached the clearing of the temple concealed in a giant tree. He rounded the wooden bridge that gapped the canyon between the temple and the tree.

Link stopped.

He could hear something singing. As he listened, the song seemed to penetrate his body. It was so beautiful that he wished it wouldn't stop.

Then it did.

Link looked up in confusion. The language in which the song had been song was unrecognizable to him. He hadn't understood it, yet it was beautiful and indescribable.

There was a girl standing in front of the entrance to the temple. Her black hair skimmed the ground behind her. She turned around.

Only someone as beautiful as she was could sing the song Link had just heard.

"Hello?" She said to him. Her voice was soft, with a slight accent.

"H-hello..." Link mumbled. He slowly walked toward her.

Her beauty intimidated him.

"Have you come to see the monkeys as I have?" She asked him. Link noticed that she was wearing a simple white dress that ended just above her knees.

"N-no. I've been sent here..." He felt like he could trust her. "There's something bad in there and well...I've been sent to take care of it." She stared at him, her eyes searching him like x-rays. She then nodded.

"I wondered why the monkeys did not come when I called. Usually they come when I bring them treats. Whatever is in there is stopping them from coming to me." She turned her back to Link and stared at the gap that led into the innards of the tree.

There was a pause.

"Well, I'd better go in now..." Link unsheathed his sword and started to enter, when he felt her hand touch his shoulder.

A sensation he couldn't describe bolted through his body. Her touch seemed so familiar...

"I want to go in with you." She demanded. It wasn't a question.

"It could be very dangerous. You might get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." Her eyes were confident, and showed a courage greater than his own. "And I won't get in your way." It seemed as though she had read his mind.

Link paused as he thought. Her hand was still on his shoulder, and he found himself concentrating on the contact more than anything. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay, you can come. You promise you won't get in my way?" She nodded.

Link entered, the girl followed him.

"What is your name?" He asked her as darkness surrounded them. He could feel that she was close, almost touching him.

"Maple." She said. "And yours?" Her name seemed familiar also.

"Link." He felt her hand touch his arm.

"Nice name." She said.

They continued to walk in the uncomfortable silence. When Link saw the light appear ahead, he let out a deep breath.

They emerged into a large room, full of monsters. Link immediately pulled out his sword and attacked, slashing at the nearest one.

He moved on to the next one, taking it down easily. He was running at the third when he heard Maple yell.

Link looked up in time to see some kind of monster coming down from the ceiling. It was going to fast, and Link ducked.

There was the sound of rushing wind, and a giant thump next to him.

Link turned his head to see the dog-sized spider on the ground, and arrow through its middle.

Link turned and saw Maple standing posed, a bow in her hand.

"T-thanks." He said, somewhat confused. She just nodded.

"You get the ones on the ground, and I'll take care of the spiders above." She said as she shot down another one, which just barely missed his head.

And take care of them she did. She was done before he finished off his last target. He felt somewhat embarrassed because she had almost three times as many targets has he had.

"Look!" She yelled and pointed toward the next door. There was a monkey trapped in a cage not too far ahead. "We have to set it free!" She yelled as she ran toward it. Link chased after her.

She climbed a vine wall to get to the caged monkey, and Link was not far behind.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be out soon." She calmly said to the monkey as it shook and rattled the cage. Link walked up and easily cut open the wooden cage with his sword.

The monkey jumped and clapped as Link sheathed his sword. The monkey then leaped over to the door leading to the next area.

"It wants us to follow it." Maple said to Link. Link nodded.

"Then let's follow it."

Link and Maple opened the door for the monkey, and she bolted in. The monkey ran a few feet before stopping and covering her head.

Up ahead, there was a huge spider, bigger than both Link and Maple put together.

Link and Maple looked at each other and nodded.

Link ran toward it as Maple readied her bow. The spider lunged at Link, but toppled over as an arrow met one of its eyes. Link stabbed it a few times while it was squirming. The spider screeched and threw Link aside. Another arrow met its target. Link quickly caught his balance and stabbed it once more.

The spider squirmed and squealed. It kicked at Link once more, but the hit was weaker. Link stabbed his sword once again, and the spider finally fell.

Maple ran up to Link as the spider curled its legs around its body.

"You're hurt!" She touched his arm. Link looked down. He was bleeding through his sleeve. He hadn't even felt the skin tear.

"I guess I am." Link said calmly. Maple pulled up his sleeve and lightly ran her finger over the cut.

Maple cupped both her hands over the gapping wound. She mumbled and then let go.

The cut was gone!

"How?" He muttered. She smiled.

"I study magic." Her voice was very matter-of-fact. She then shrugged. "Healing is my specialty."

"That can come in handy, later." Link said as he pulled his sleeve back down.

At that moment, Midna popped up from Link's shadow.

* * *

Three things happened at once. One, I screamed. Two, both Link and Midna gasped as they looked at me; apparently, neither of them had expected me to see Midna. Three, I realized that I knew the strange imp, and why her voice had seemed so familiar when I had heard it in the spring.

Midna and I glared at each other as we recognized one another. Midna was in a different form from when I had last seen her, although I still recognized her.

What was the Princess of the Twili doing in the realm of light? How had she taken over Link's shadow? And, most importantly, what was her business here in this temple? I had sealed away the Princess' descendants for a reason.

But, I could say nothing, out of fear that I would reveal my true identity. When I said nothing, Midna grinned out of satisfaction.

I couldn't stop her.


	11. Forest Temple

**Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. This year was my first year of college, so I was trying to get on my feet. Summer just started, so I figured I would put up another chapter.**

**I'm not going to go into details about Maple and Link solving the temple mystery. I really don't feel like going into gruesome details, so their trip through will most likely be short.**

* * *

It was strange, how I had so much power, yet was unable to do anything. Midna knew everything, and she would easily tell Link who, and what, I was. But I knew she wouldn't. I didn't have anything she needed right then. There was no doubt in my mind that she would use the knowledge against me someday.

"What's wrong?" Link asked when I continued to say nothing to him nor Midna.

"I just wasn't expecting...that."

"Neither was I," Link said after a few moments of silence. "I hadn't expected any of this to happen."

I nodded as I took one glance at Midna and walked passed the two of them. I heard an odd whooshing sound as Midna disappeared once again into Link's shadow without saying what she had come out to say. Clearly, she was just as surprised as I was, even though she knew she had things to use against me.

* * *

Link hadn't expected Maple to see Midna. As much as he knew, she could only be seen by himself...apparently he had been wrong.

Link watched for a few moments as Maple walked away from them, following the monkey they had saved up some stairs that led to the top of a strange island in the middle of the room. She was amazingly beautiful; he couldn't even describe her beauty. She had porcelain-white skin, midnight black hair, and eyes that were two different colors. One was a sky blue, the other a dark chocolate brown. She had a heart-shaped face that was absolutely blemish-less. Her eyes were a perfect almond-shape as well.

Her body was another story altogether. She was slender, but obviously muscular. Her dress was tight waist up, and he could clearly see all of her well-developed muscles in her upper-body. She had a perfect hourglass body.

Link blinked when Maple stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming?" Link had to clear his throat to even be able to nod. She then smiled and threw her hair over her other shoulder so she could see him easier. "Then get up here."

* * *

Link and Maple spent the next four hours wandering around the temple, all the while freeing trapped monkeys and gathering loot. Link was extremely excited when he managed to put the leader of the monkeys in its place, getting a boomerang that housed the fairy of winds as a reward. Whenever he threw it, a whirlwind would follow underneath it.

It was absolutely amazing what magic could do. Link had never before used it, so seeing and using it for the first time was amazing.

What was even more amazing was how talented Maple was when it came to magic. She kept Link in tip-top shape by easily and quickly healing all of his wounds. She could also use some powerful black magic as well, as Link discovered when she ran out of arrows for her bow. She started making monsters drop left and right, all without doing more than lifting a finger.

It actually scared him slightly. He began to wonder exactly where she had learned all that she knew when it came to magic. She had had some serious training, and he couldn't help but wonder where exactly she came from to learn all she knew. What was even weirder, was the fact that she almost always seemed to know where to go. Whenever Link would think that he had come to a dead-end, she would point him in the right direction, as though she knew where to go and was merely testing his wisdom.

Maple cleared her throat next to him, pulling him from his thoughts. Link jumped and turned to her. She merely smiled at him. "Are you okay? Is the gap too big for you?"

Link turned at looked at the fifty-foot gap ahead of them. The gap wasn't what scared him; it was the impossible line of hanging monkeys dangling from a branch above the gap. It was a chain of the monkeys they had saved throughout the temple, all of them holding the feet of the monkey below them so that they dangled like a rope in front of them. They were swinging back and forth, the bottom-most monkey holding out its arms to catch the first to jump.

"Would you like to go first?" Maple asked, pulling Link from his thoughts once again. Link couldn't help but laugh. Even he didn't have the courage to willingly jump into the arms of that monkey so they could swing him across the gap.

"Not really, but I'd rather go first, just in case I need to catch you." Maple smiled as she held out her arm in front of her, clearly telling him to go.

Link took a deep breath as he stepped forward, so that his feet were at the edge of the wooden walkway they were standing on. Link, despite what his insides were telling him, looked down into the black abyss below them.

He gulped.

"The monkey won't drop you," Maple said from just behind him. "I won't let you fall either. I can do much more than kill monsters, you know."

Link laughed. "Then why don't you just..."help" me across this gap. I'd rather you than the monkey..."

Link jumped when he felt Maple's breath across his ear. "It doesn't work like that."

Link hesitated as he watched the chain of monkeys slowly swing. Back and forth, back and forth. All he had to do was jump at the right time, and they would swing him across and throw him when they swung to the other side.

He wasn't ready for this.

Link took a deep breath when the monkeys slowly started swinging toward him. He crouched so that his hand touched the floor. Just as the monkeys reached where he was crouching, he jumped.

Link couldn't help but scream when the black abyss surrounded him. He flailed his feet and reached desperately for the hands somewhere above him. Finally, just when he was ready to believe that he was falling to his death, small hands wrapped around his wrists. He felt his body lurch as the strength of the monkeys pulled him forward. Just when he saw ground somewhere below his feet, he felt the monkey let go, throwing him the rest of the way. Link sighed out of relief when he felt his feet touch solid ground, and he had to stop himself from kissing it.

"Okay, my turn."

Link turned just in time to see Maple easily approach the edge of the walkway and let herself fall. She reached out her arm with a smile and the monkey easily grabbed hold. They swung her across the gap, and let go of her just as her feet passed over the walkway where Link was standing. He gasped as he held out his arms and caught her in mid-air.

She was as light as a feather.

"Thank you," She said as she straightened herself and brushed off her dress. "So, are you ready to continue?"

Link turned around and looked at the large, circular door in front of them. Its circumference was easily four times as tall has he was, and it was locked with a padlock that looked as if it easily weighed two-hundred pounds, excluding the weight of the chains it was connected to.

"Are you ready?" She repeated. Link turned to her and nodded.

"Can you help me unlock it? It's out of my reach, but I think you can reach it if you stand on my shoulders." Maple nodded as she bounded ahead of him, stopping in front of the massive door that made her seem smaller than an ant.

"Give me a boost."

Link walked over and knelt down beside her. She easily climbed onto his back, wrapping her legs around his neck. She steadied herself by holding the top of his head as he slowly stood up.

"Can you reach it?" He asked when he was fully upright.

"Yes. Can I have the key?" Link carefully reached into his pocket and handed her the twenty-pound key. She took it, and he heard the lock 'click' as she pushed the key into the hole and turned it.

The lock shook violently, and Link quickly stepped back as the lock fell to the ground with a giant 'thud.'

Maple jumped down from Link's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Yes, it's short, I know.**


	12. Diababa

They walked into the room. Most of it was taken up by an eerie purple pool of water. The rest was covered in grass and moss. There were some strange platforms floating in the water.

Link heard the door shut and lock behind them. Almost instantly, he felt Maple stiffen next to him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She was slightly hunched over, in a defensive position. Her hands were in balls at her sides. She glanced at him when she felt him staring.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she said nothing. Her eyes responded by flashing some unknown emotion. It could have been fear, but he wasn't quite sure.

"There is a great evil here...I sense it," She said quietly, so much so that Link had to strain slightly to hear her.

Well, she should have known that there was some sort of evil here. She had been the one to tell him what door the Boss Key would unlock. She had explained that some evil creature would be waiting for them, and for the death it would bring them.

He remembered her laughing then, as if the thought of the creature killing them was hilarious. Her laugh had filled him with such joy, that he had wanted to through his head back and laugh as well.

"Well, yeah. That's what you told me," Link said to stop the babble going on in his head.

"Yes, I know. But...it feels different than I expected...as if there is something else..."

At that moment, Link felt the odd sensation of something slithering from underneath him. A moment later, Midna emerged from his shadow. Link had to stop himself from jumping back. She hadn't come out since Maple had seen her, so it slightly surprised him.

"What did you expect?" She said directly to Maple in her odd sing-song voice. "Did you expect a party to be held in your honor for being here?" Midna's tooth appeared as a sly smile spread across her face.

Maple turned to her and glared, but then it faltered. "No, of course not," She whispered.

Link saw Midna open her mouth to speak again, but at that moment, the ground shook.

* * *

I felt the tremor before Link did. I instantly spread my legs shoulder-width apart and steadied myself. I felt the ground buckle, and I instantly reached over and grabbed Link to steady him when I saw him stumble. Midna disappeared in a flash. We both looked over to the water in time to see two Deku Baba-like creatures emerge from the surface.

I took in my surroundings quickly, ignoring the impulse to run from the strange, yet familiar evil I felt lingering in the room.

Inbetween the two plants, on a platform, was one of those annoying bomb-bugs that exploded when you got to close to it, or touched it before it touched you.

"Get your boomerang," I said as the tremor faded. "Aim for the bug, and ram it into the plants."

Link nodded as he quickly saw what I was talking about. Instantly, he pulled out his boomerang as he started running toward the water. I felt my body scream as he got closer and closer to the water. I wanted to jump in front of him and keep him safe, even though I knew that he was well equipped for the battle.

I growled as I pushed the protective feeling aside and ran toward him to help.

I saw the boomerang leave his hands, creating a whirlwind below it as it flew across the room, picking up the bug and making it collide into the side of the Deku Baba's oversized head. I watched as the plant coughed and disappeared into the water.

Link threw the boomerang again and hit the other square in the head.

Link straightened as he turned to me and smiled. "Well, that was easy," He said.

I shook my head and walked up to him, pulling him back toward the door with me. "No. It's not over," I whispered.

Just as our backs touched the farthest wall from the water, the ground shook yet again, but with more force. Then, something erupted from the water, creating a wave that soaked both me and Link.

After our vision cleared, we saw the extent to the creature we had to vanquish.

It was the ugliest Deku Baba creature I had ever seen in my life (which was, I might add, very long). It had razor-sharp teeth and, whenever it opened its mouth, a long, snake-like tongue would slither out, an eyeball at its tip.

I automatically grabbed Link's arm and pulled him with me as the creature opened its mouth and spewed out a purple liquid that smelled like a sewer. We ran as the creature's spew followed us until its spew ran dry.

"Where's the bomb?" Link yelled as we ran back the other way as the creature spewed again.

"It was on the platform the creature destroyed when it came up!" I yelled. I felt Link sigh and start to run ahead of me, leading me instead.

"Can't you just like, kill it like you did the others?"

"No! There is a strange evil here that prevents me from doing anything!"

Just then, a screech filled the room. The creature stopped spewing to look up, and we stopped running.

The baboon we had defeated earlier was perched on a wooden ledge high above even the creature's head. He reached behind him, and pulled out a bomb bug. He then grabbed a nearby vine and jumped off of the platform to swing over the creature's head.

I didn't even have to tell Link. Instantly, he let go of my hand and threw the boomerang at the baboon. The bug became caught in the whirlwind, and was thrown into the head of the creature.

The creature flailed, and collapsed on the ground. Its mouth plopped open, and its hideous eye-tongue rolled out with a sickening "plop!"

Link ran up and started hacking away at the eye as I ran to his side. My black magic would not work in the room, but my white magic could.

The creature recovered and instantly started spewing at us again. I spread my arms wide, creating a barrier that the spew merely bounced off of.

"Hurry!" I said, surprised at how weak I sounded. The evil in this room started quickly draining my powers, causing the barrier to get weaker and weaker with each passing second.

Link acted quickly when he saw my distress. He repeated the process, hitting the creature on the side of the head again, causing it to collapse and its tongue to roll out.

Link hacked at it again with his sword until it shook its head and reared.

"Run!" I screamed as it began to spew and I dropped my arms, letting the now useless barrier fall as I did.

"No!" He ran to me, picking me up from the ground and barely managing to get out of the way.

The spew stopped briefly, and Link quickly threw his boomerang one last time, without putting me down.

We watched as the creature fell again. Link was there before its tongue had hit the ground. He quickly set me down and jumped into the air, coming down with his sword, slicing the eye in half.

The creature reared and flailed as the eye popped, spraying eye-juices on us as it did. The creature then began to dry up, as if someone had set it on fire.

* * *

Link watched as the creature exploded into tiny black squares, not unlike the falling sky in the Twilight Realm. He expected them to fall to the ground, but they instead quickly gathered above his head, creating a piece of a strange stone helmet much like Midna's.

Link saw Maple stiffen below him as the helmet slowly lowered into Link's outstretched arms.

Link felt Midna slither out from his shadow and appear in front of him, completely ignoring Maple.

"Eee hee hee! Well done! That's..." She pointed at the strange helmet, "what I was looking for." Her hair reached out and took the helmet from his hands. "That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called 'dark power'... Do you remember what the spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really so easy? Is _this_ all there is to it? Eee hee hee!" She smiled. "There is a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest... If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are...well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee!" Her hair disappeared, taking the Fused Shadow with it.

"So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two..." She created a strange portal made out of the strange black squares. "I'll get you two out of here... You pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing." She then hovered over to the portal and waited.

Link turned around to find Maple glaring at Midna as though she would kill her if she could. Link had a feeling that the only thing stopping her was the Fused Shadow, which Midna now kept safe somewhere on her person.

"Are you okay?" Link asked just loud enough for Maple to hear, but no one else.

Maple turned her glare on him, and he had to stop himself from collapsing from the power radiating from her.

"NO!" She yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down. He felt the anger and power in her voice. "That, that..._thing_! _That's_ the evil I sensed! I can't believe that _it's_ here! I was..." She abruptly stopped, as though she had said too much.

Link watched her slouch over as her gaze became very, very sad. He almost thought she was going to cry, and he felt his eyes water in response.

"What about it?" He asked. She merely shook her head and pointed to something ahead of them, not meeting his eyes. Link looked to see a giant glass heart floating just feet from them.

"Go get it. You'll need it for later."


	13. The Postman

**Gosh, it's hard to find clips of the game that I need for this story! Oh well. **

**Sorry that it's been awhile. School is a pain! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I forgot to put in the little "note." Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Since the games never really directly tell you how old Link is, in this story he is eighteen. I just wanted to clarify that really quick, since they talk about their age in this chapter. No, that's probably not how old he is supposed to be, but that's how old he is for my story.**

**Oh, and remember, Maple talks in the first person now, and everyone else talks in the third! Comment on my story and tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks!**

* * *

I watched as Link walked over and took the glass heart. His body briefly glowed as the heart faded. He then turned to me and gave me a look that I could literally describe as a question mark.

"A Heart Container. It increases your endurance in battle," I explained as I started walking over to where Midna was waving at us with her hand-like hair. I had to suppress a growl as I stepped into the portal. Link joined my side moments later.

"You ready to go?" Midna asked. Link nodded at her as I refused to look up at her.

I instantly felt my body shatter as it was sucked up to who-knows-where.

I managed to sort through my thoughts as we floated. The Fused Shadows...they had been released. But how? Why? Did Midna know why? I, along with the light spirits, had been the ones who had sealed the wicked things away so that they could no long reek havoc upon Hyrule. We had done it by the order of my sisters. Yet, here I was, having no idea how and why they had been released. My sisters hadn't even told me that they had been released. I felt slightly betrayed, mostly angry, because of this.

And there was Midna. Her people... I couldn't stand them. They had caused all of it before, and most likely, had caused it now. Worst of all, I couldn't destroy her while she had the Fused Shadow on her person. Not without the help of the light spirits...

I would figure out a way...no matter what happened.

At that moment, I felt my body solidify as my feet touched ground. I looked up to see that we were standing in front of the spirit Faron's Spring.

A voice broke through the silence, with no body from whence it came:

"Heroic Link... Do not think that Hyrule is now safe from the spread of Twilight... Leave these woods and go to the east, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There, you will find those you seek... But know that these lands lie in Twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of Twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Hero of the gods, leave these woods and go east, to the land of the spirit Eldin..." The voice faded.

Midna popped up from her hiding place. "That's better. Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee! But... Of course, you feel the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you?"

I couldn't help it any longer. I had to say something. "Of course he does!" I yelled. "You and your worthless Twili wouldn't even think about helping someone other than yourself, now would you!"

Midna turned to me and smiled. She, however, ignored me and continued. "Well, don't worry. When you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you." I growled. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, as though she had known she would hit a nerve. "The first thing you need to do is find the land covered in Twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out. Eee hee hee! See you later!" She then disappeared.

Ooooo, I didn't like her. Actually, I would say 'hate,' but 'hate' wasn't exactly a feeling that the Goddess of Love could feel. So 'dislike' was a more appropriate word, even though I wanted to be able to 'hate' her and her people sooooo bad.....

Link turned to me and smiled. Now that we were just standing here and not trying to get through a temple, I felt my thoughts dissipate as his strange effect took hold of me. He just looked so much like _him_...that everything about him made me melt and feel like I was a hundred years younger once again. It made me relive my time with him...when Ganondorf was still free and harassing Hyrule...

"Are you okay, yet?" He asked me.

I smiled back. "I guess."

"So, um, what was that about? You know, about the Fused Shadow?"

At the mention of those words, I felt myself swell with anger once again. But I looked into Link's eyes and saw the fear in them, and I instantly calmed myself.

"I...wish I could tell you," I said truthfully, "but I can't yet. Maybe...maybe after we collect all of the...Fused Shadows." I cringed at the thought of having all of those things so near me...

"Why can't you?" He asked as he started walking toward the exit of Faron Woods.

I sighed as I followed. "I just...can't. I will, though."

"Promise?"

I looked into his eyes, and instantly wished that I could tell him now. It made me think about the 'good old days,' when we had been together and _he_ had known about who I was. Actually, _he_ found out before I had. It had been easy that way: _him_ knowing who I was.

But I knew I couldn't. Link just didn't know me like _he_ had when _he_ had found out. If Link found out now, he would probably freak and run away.

"I promise."

* * *

Link and Maple started walking toward the exit, which led toward Hyrule Field, as Maple explained as they walked. Link learned a lot about her, now that they weren't concentrating on killing anything. She said that she was from Hyrule Castle Town, and she had left to find a friend when the Twilight took over the town. Link figured that she was lucky that she hadn't been there when the town had been consumed, otherwise, she'd still be there.

Now that Link thought about it, he was lucky that she hadn't been there. Otherwise, the monster would have surely killed him, or at least wounded him badly.

And he wouldn't have met her...

He also found out that she was seventeen, just a year younger than himself. He was a little shocked to find that out, however. Her knowledge and wisdom had told him that she was much older than just seventeen.

They stopped briefly at Coro's house. Even though Link was pretty sure that Coro had no arrows, Maple still managed to buy some from him while Link bought lantern oil from him.

When they crossed the barrier between Faron Woods and Hyrule Field, Maple stopped. She reached into a tiny pouch she had wrapped around her waist, and pulled out a hairband. She then pulled her almost floor-length hair into a tight ponytail. Link just watched her as she did. He almost questioned her. Why would she pull it up? It was still long and insanely thick, so he imagined that it would still get in her face.

She turned to him and smiled as though she had read his mind. "It's so I don't step on it. I did a few times when we were fighting that creature, I just didn't notice until I had a raging headache."

"Oh." That was all Link said. "Why do you keep it so long, then? If it just gets in the way?"

She strung her bow and shot down a creature he didn't really get a good look at. "Because, I like it long."

"Well, there are different lengths of long hair. Why not cut it a few inches...or feet..."

She looked at him with a curious look on her face. "Do you not like it this long?"

"No! I mean, yes! Well, I just figured that your hair being that long would kinda hurt..."

She looked at him and smiled again. She then turned and started walking.

She never said anything back, which made him think that her hair did cause her some pain, but she just didn't want to admit it.

Link and Maple emerged into the field and Link couldn't help but gasp. It was absolutely beautiful, with numerous trees, plenty of greener than green grass, and a few pools of water scattered around. Then, looming just beyond a cliff, was a wall of Twilight. Yes, the Twilight Realm was beautiful in its own way, but it just looked out of place in this world.

"Eldin Province is to the east." Maple pointed to their right. Link followed her finger and saw a break in the cliff that surrounded them not far ahead. "I'm sure that there is a way into the Twilight from over there.

Link nodded as he started walking in that general direction. He felt Maple not far behind him, and he shivered slightly when her hand touched his arm briefly. He instinctively looked back to her at her touch.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"It's okay." Actually, it was more than okay. Her touch was familiar and caused him pleasure in ways he couldn't describe. It wasn't a sexual pleasure, either. It was as if his _soul_ was pleased at her presence...that was the only way he could describe it.

They walked until they ran into a strange man wearing a red uniform with a big, white bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The man said. He then realized which direction they were headed. "Go no further! There is a strange black wall that blocks the way! I was in the middle of delivering letters, but now it's impossible! I am the letter deliverer, known to some as the postman. Here, take this letter and read it when you have time!" He then saluted and ran off, in the opposite direction they were heading.

Link opened the letter to find a brief paragraph that stated if the postman had a letter for Link or Maple, that he would find them, even if they were out in the middle of the field.

"Okay...let's just keep going."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short and nothing really happens, but I wanted to start to introduce Maple and Link's romance for later in the game.**

**Also, I played this on the Wii, so if I get the compass directions mixed up, that's why. I'm trying to use the map for the Gamecube, since that was how the map was created to be. I wanted to make it seem as close to OOT as possible, since the landscape design is very similar. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Trust

**I'm on Christmas break and have nothing to do, so you might start seeing numerous chapters start to pop up for the next three weeks.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was dusk by the time we reached the wall of Twilight. We both stopped and looked up in awe. I admired the strange symbols that decorated the surface of it, as did Link. They were familiar to me, yet I was too tired to interpret them at the moment. I then looked over at Link when I heard the familiar 'whoosh' of Midna appearing. I sighed when I saw the large bags under his eyes that must have appeared within the last hour or so without me noticing.

"Are you ready to go?" Midna asked, breaking my thoughts. I saw Link nod.

"No," I said before Midna could disappear on us. They both gave me confused looks in response. I sighed. "We need to rest. I'm tired, and the bags under Link's eyes aren't getting any smaller."

Midna's eyes opened wide as she looked at Link as though she was getting a good look for the first time.

"But we shouldn't waste any time!" She said as she looked back at me.

I shook my head. "He looks terrible." I was beginning to think that we had been in that temple a lot longer than we had thought. Twenty-four hours, give or take a few.

"Do I really look that bad?" He asked as he took off his green hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes." I reached into my pouch and pulled out a tiny mirror.

We had to back up a few feet to get enough light so he could see his reflection. I saw his eyes go wide, and then he lowered the mirror and he sighed heavily as if he had just realized how tired he was.

"I think we were in that temple longer than what we thought," He said as he handed the mirror back.

"I was just thinking the same."

"Well, if you stop, then you'd better rest up now, 'cause we leave as soon as dawn comes," Midna said with a slight sneer.

I ignored her as I started unpacking my things from my tiny pouch. Link stared at me in awe as I pulled out a small pillow and a couple of blankets.

"How do you fit all of that in..._that_? That thing is no bigger than a wallet!"

"Magic, remember?" He just nodded. "Now, do you have any blankets?" He shook his head. I sighed as I reached into my pouch, said a quick conjuring spell, and pulled out two other blankets and pillow. "Use my extra set. I'll cast a spell over your bag so it can fit numerous things like mine, alright?"

"Okay."

"I'll set up camp if you go collect firewood. It'll be cold soon, and I don't feel like freezing."

Link nodded, unsheathed his sword, and ran back the way we had just came, leaving me alone with our belongings.

I set out the blankets before I realized that I had set them side-by-side. The last time I had to set up a camp for me and one other person had been over one-hundred years ago, when _he_ had still been alive. I had just set it up like I had last time.

I reluctantly spread them apart as Link rounded the canyon with an armful of wood.

"There's more, I just couldn't bring it all at once," He said as he laid the wood down between the makeshift beds.

I quickly grabbed his hand before he took off, and almost jumped at the energy that flowed between us. I shook it off quickly, however. "Let me see your bags really fast."

He handed them over without question. I said a quick expanding spell and handed the bags back.

"They look no different, but they will hold an infamous amount of things. Stuff all of the wood in it and bring it back all at once."

He smiled, nodded, and ran off again.

I dug a quick hole and set up the wood inside of it to prevent the wind from blowing it out. I then finished setting up the blankets.

I waited five more minutes before Link came back and pulled out a large amount of wood from his pouch.

"That's the coolest things I've ever seen," He said as he placed the wood in an extra pile. "I honestly didn't think that the spell would work, but it did." He smiled at me. "You are awesome."

I felt myself blush but ignored it. "Thanks. I'll light the wood really fast, alright? Then I'll pull out some food from my pouch and we'll cook, eat, and sleep."

"How about I'll light it while you get the food," He said as he pulled the matches I had produced from my bag out of my hand. He then quickly struck a match and lit some dry brush under the wood pile in the hole.

I started pulling out the various food items and cooking utensils as I started talking. "We'll need to take shifts."

He just looked at me.

"Well, there are a lot of creatures out here in the field that would love to take advantage of a couple of sleeping travelers, so we'll have to take shifts watching for anything dangerous."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll take the first."

"No, I will. You need the sleep more than I do."

"Really, I don't mind."

"How about I watch? I don't need sleep. Eee hee!"

I jumped at the sound of Midna's voice. I hadn't seen Link move at all, which told me that he was getting used to her presence. The thought almost made me growl.

"Why would I trust you watching over _my_ life?" I asked, my voice dripping with an emotion as close to 'hate' as it could get.

"Well, I don't really care about _your_ life, but I need this kid's life so he can help me get the rest of the Fused Shadows. I wouldn't let anything happen to him." She smiled. "Besides, while he's in the Light Realm, I can't journey back to Twilight unless he's within a certain distance to it. You set up too far away. If he dies out here, I'm suck and will die."

She had a really good point, even though I didn't want to admit it. No matter what the occasion, I just didn't trust her protecting my life.

"I don't think so. I don't trust you."

"Well, I do."

I looked up at Link and had to stop myself from slapping him. What was he thinking? She was a Twili! And their princess at that! She honestly didn't need him to survive out here.

"She helped me escape from the Twilight, even though she basically forced me into alliance with her. But, nevertheless, she still did."

I sighed in defeat. If he was that confident in her friendship, then I guess I could at least trust her during watch duty.

"Alright. But under one condition." Midna looked at me and smiled. I was careful to look her straight in the eye as I spoke, making sure to put more meaning behind the words that were about to come out of my mouth. "You need to protect me as well."

Midna's smile faltered, telling me that she understood that I wasn't just talking about a simple night-watch. I was talking about my identity and her keeping it a secret from Link. Her frown also told me that she understood that, if she refused, Link would begin questioning her and she would most likely have to reveal her identity as well, which was something she didn't want.

Her hesitation was barely noticed by Link. "Fine." She turned to Link. "I'll shake you awake if I sense anything coming that poses a danger. While you eat, _I'm_ going to rest, so try not to talk too loud, alright?"

She didn't wait for us to answer, and instead slithered down into Link's disappearing shadow.

We didn't say much as we ate. We just chewed, looked at each other, looked away quickly, and shallowed. That's how it was for every bite. We started laughing about halfway through our meals, once we realized that the other was doing the same thing. But we still said nothing.

When Link was done, he stood up and pulled out his lantern, his jar full of lantern oil, and filled the lantern until its light burned strong.

"I'll be right back," He said as he held up the light. "Wait here, okay?"

I nodded. As if I had anywhere else to go... As if I wanted to leave him.

He ran off, taking the light with him.

I added some more wood to our fire and shifted what wood was burning as I waited. When five minutes had passed, I sighed as I crawled under my blanket and shivered. I hadn't been wrong in saying that it would get cold. It was freezing. I would have to tell Midna to wake us if the fire dwindled too much.

I pulled the blanket tight around me as I shivered again. I really wished at that moment that I could control the weather, to make it warmer.

I also wished that he would get back...

* * *

Link came back to their camp to find Maple asleep in her bed. The fire wasn't very strong, and he could tell that she had messed with it sometime after he left. He quickly added some more dry brush to get a stronger blaze, and shifted the wood with a long stick he had picked up on the way back. He then set down the glass bottle that had once held his oil, full with clean, clear water.

That was why he had left: to get some water. He remembered seeing a pond not far from the canyon they had camped out in, and had went there to get something for them to drink. It had taken longer than he thought, since the oil left over in the bottle hadn't wanted to wash out very easily.

Link looked over when Maple shifted, and almost gasped. She was shivering, heavily. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed before.

He shifted the wood again, hoping that the heat would reach her easier. She didn't stop shivering, however.

"Midna," He called quietly into the night. He felt her appear.

"Yes? Eee hee hee! Girl troubles?"

"How do I...warm her..." He asked. He actually felt really stupid asking that question. He was eighteen for goddess sake! He should know more about girls than he did!

He now had an official reason to blame work for ruining his love life.

"What do you think? My advice, move your bed over to her's and keep her warm."

"Won't that make her mad?"

She smiled and crossed her arms. "I'm a girl myself, you know. If anything, she will be grateful for your consideration. Eee hee hee! As long as you don't try anything while she sleeps!" She then disappeared.

Link sighed as he did as she had advised. He moved his blanket next to her's, along with his pillow. He noticed that she had put one blanket under herself on one on top. He did the same as he set up the bed. He covered her a little more with his blanket as he laid down. He really didn't need it as much as she did. Her outfit wasn't exactly weather-proof, as his seemed to be. He gathered it around her feet and her body, making sure that there were no holes to let in cold air. He was also careful to concentrate on the task of keeping her warm instead of the fact that he was touching her entire backside.

When Link laid down, Maple instantly shifted so that she was _very_ close to him, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him even closer. She was shivering heavily as she buried her face under his arm to keep it warm.

He almost said something to see if she was awake, but decided it was better to not. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him so that she could warm up.

Link counted the seconds in his head. It was after two minutes and forty-two seconds that her grip started to relax and her shivering slowed.

He found himself stroking her long hair, which was splayed out all around her. She must have taken it out of the band to keep herself warm sometime after he had left to get water.

"See? Not that hard! Eee hee hee!" Midna said to him in his mind, so that Maple wouldn't wake. "Now sleep, mister 'hero' and I'll keep watch." He then lifted his head as he felt her slide out from his shadow without making a sound.

He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	15. Eldin Province and the Missing Bridge

I knew that he was awake before I was. His breathing was faster than it had been earlier in the night. His arms were also still securely wrapped around me.

I didn't move for a few moments, pretending that I was still asleep in his arms. I tried hard to imagine that I was back in the arms of the Hero of Time, and that this wasn't his soul reincarnated into a different body. It wasn't as hard as I thought. Link had the same build as _him_. He was also the same height, the same weight. Actually, if I closed my eyes and didn't concentrate on where I was, it was easy.

"Are you okay?" I heard Link say after a few moments.

I instinctively jumped away from him and threw my hair behind my shoulders. "Yes. Why would you ask?" I said, my voice sounding calmer than I felt.

"Well...you were crying... Did I upset you by sleeping near you?"

I quickly wiped my hand under my eyes, and was shocked to see that some leftover tears had soaked my hand.

"Oh. I didn't realize..." I whispered. I wiped my face more throughly. "No, you didn't. It was just a dream I had... I think."

"What was it about?"

"I...I don't remember." Actually, I hadn't dreamt, which was strange. I had dreamt about the Hero every night for one hundred years, yet I hadn't...

Link got up and folded his blankets. "Ok. Did I bother you, though? Did you mind?"

I shook my head. Truthfully, I had appreciated it. I had woken up when he had first laid down next to me and had been grateful for the much needed warmth his presence had given me. "No, I didn't mind, really." I smiled at him as I stood and started folding my own blankets. "Actually, I appreciated it. Thank you. I probably would have froze if you hadn't."

"No problem."

At that moment, I heard Midna pop out from Link's shadow. I sighed.

"Are you two awake yet? We really need to get going!"

"Yes, just let us finish packing." Link stuffed his blankets and pillows in his pouch. I did the same.

"Then will you be ready?"

"Yes," I growled, annoyance dripping from the word. Midna just glared at me.

We finished packing and ate a fast, uncooked breakfast of bread, and water Link had gotten when he had left. We then filled in our fire pit and walked closer to the wall of Twilight. As we did, we both looked up in awe at it as we had the night before. Midna disappeared into the center of the closest, largest symbol to us as we did.

I was just about to interpret the markings, when a large, orange hand popped out from where Midna had disappeared, grabbing Link around his waist and pulling him through the wall as if he were just breaking the surface of a pool of water.

Seconds started to tick by, and I suddenly was too worried to try to interpret anything. More seconds ticked by...and more...

What were they doing in there? Were they going to leave me here until they got rid of the Twilight, or what?

* * *

"Okay, let's go!" Midna said after Link transformed into his wolf form. She hopped onto his back and pulled on his ears.

Link didn't move. He just plopped his behind on the ground and looked back at her.

"What? We don't need her! Eee hee hee! She will just get in the way!" She smiled. "Aside from that, she will most likely turn into a spirit and won't be able to see you once she enters." Link still said nothing as he glared.

Link howled in pain as she pulled back on his ears. "Listen. We had a deal. You do exactly as I say, remember? E-x-a-c-t-l-y." She said the last word extremely slow.

Link growled as he spun around and nipped at her hand, which was pulling his ear far enough back that he was able to skim her finger with his sharpest tooth.

"Hey!" She yelled as she thumped him on the head. "Be a nice doggy." She frowned at him as she continued to pull painfully at his ear. He ignored the pain as best he could, wincing only slightly. He wasn't leaving without Maple, no matter what Midna said. He knew that, if Maple happened to just turn into a spirit, she would go somewhere she was sure Link would go and wait for him to lift the Twilight. If she turned into a beast like him, then she would be able to help.

Midna smiled. "Okay fine. I'll brink your little girlfriend over. But, if she turns into a spirit, or worst, a twili beast, then let it be known that I'll be telling you that I told you so for days. Eee hee!" Midna then turned around and extended her hair. Link watched as it went through the wall and then came back, a human Maple in its grasp.

Maple landed on the ground and screamed in pain. Link was just about to panic and run over to help her when a light surrounded her. It was gone as fast as it had appeared, leaving in its wake a wolf with one brown eye and one blue.

Link walked up to her and walked around her to get a better look at her new face.

Her fur was pure black, except for her ears and a thick line. They were both golden. The line extended down from her ears and connected between her eyes, almost like a tiara. Her back, left leg was partially gold as well. He also noticed that there was a small, golden heart on her ankle, just above her paw.

At that moment she snorted, shook her head, and stood. She was slightly smaller than him.

Maple looked at him with curiosity for a few moments before looking down at her paws. He saw her smile as she looked back up at him.

"Well, this is interesting."

Link jumped back slightly. "What? We can talk?"

Maple smiled as she started prancing ahead of him, as if she was already used to four legs instead of just two. "Well, of course. My guess is that I am a wolf as well, which means that we speak the same language. That also means that Midna won't be able to understand us." She looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay, I'm lost," Midna said from Link's back. "Can you two stop talking and start walking? We really shouldn't waste time right now."

Link nodded as he ran to catch up with Maple. It was actually easy to catch up with her, considering that she had stopped just a few feet away.

"Hey, do you recognize this? It smells like your village."

Link was just about to question her on how she knew what his village smelled like, when he saw what she was looking at. On the ground was his old, wooden sword, which he had given to Talo just before they had been kidnapped.

"Talo!" Link yelled as he ran up to the item. Maple was right: it smelled like home.

"That's what I was thinking. The kids must not be far from here..." Maple stuffed her nose close to the two broken pieces and sniffed deeply. Link was surprised at how well Maple already knew her body and its limits. Almost as if she had been something similar before...

"I have the scent," She said, breaking his thoughts. "How about you take care of the baddies, and I'll lead you in the direction we need to go."

Link put his questions aside for later and nodded. He really needed to find the kids, and soon, before they were in more danger than they already were.

Maple instantly took off, her nose close to the ground. Link ran after her, surprised at how fast she was. He had to push himself to full speed to keep up with her. He was running so fast that Midna kept squealing and pulling on his ears to keep herself on his back.

Link saw the first Twili and took it down with one pounce. He was going fast enough to do some serious damage. The second was just as easy.

He came to a literally screeching halt when Maple stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"That." She pointed her nose ahead of them. He turned and looked.

Three, large shadow creatures were pacing back and forth ahead of them, blocking their path.

"I can take them out," Link said as he pounced ahead of her, wanting to show her that he could indeed take care of some 'baddies' on his own, even as a wolf.

The three converged on him almost instantly. He felt Midna pour power into him as he hunched over and growled. He waited until all three were close to him, and jumped.

He flew with blinding speed, knocking down all three within a matter of seconds. They collapsed, and then exploded into tiny black squares.

"Impressive," Maple said as she appeared at his side. Link felt himself literally inflate as she smiled at him and stroked his attention-craved ego. Well, at least attention-craved by a girl other than a certain obsessive young girl (cough...Beth). And someone older...

"Thanks."

"But can your super-powers fix that?"

Link looked ahead and sighed as he saw the large gap with a missing bridge.

"Crap," He muttered to himself.

Midna pulled at one of his ears. "Looks like we have a problem," She said, stating the obvious. "The bridge is gone. Most likely the work of those shadow creatures..." Link sighed. "Well, let's see..." She hopped down from his back. "Do you remember seeing anything...out-of-place on our way here?"

Both of them shook their head. Midna sighed.

"Well, we'll have to start looking. I might be able to warp you two out of the Twilight, but no guarantees. Eee hee! Where's your map?

Link looked at Maple and then down at himself. He had no pouch. Where did his stuff go when he transformed?

"Oh that's right! I have it! Eee hee hee!" Midna's hair reached out from her helmet, Link's map in its grasp.

"I forgot I had that," Link said to Maple as they bent their noses down to look at the paper.

"Look, there are some strange markings on it that usually aren't on maps."

"That's where Link has defeated shadow creatures like the ones he just destroyed."

What? Could she suddenly understand them now, or what?

"No, I can't understand you. I just know what you probably are thinking. What are those weird marks? Well, when those shadow creatures are defeated, their remains create a portal. I've marked the map so you don't forget where they are. I'll add this spot, now that I'm thinking about it." Midna snapped her fingers, and another marking appeared at their current location. "There. So, point your nose where you think we should start looking, and I'll try to warp you there."

Maple instantly pointed at the spot in Faron Woods nearest the Forest Temple. "I remember seeing something odd around that area when I was on my way to the temple, and I just want to check it out first," She explained to Link.

Midna glared at her. "I was talking to _Link_, not you. I take no orders from you."

Link just looked at her and growled.

"Okay fine. Is that where you want to go?" Link nodded. "Alright." Midna snapped her fingers, and Link felt his body shatter as the three of them disappeared into the sky.

* * *

I saw it instantly. I silently thanked my sisters for them showing it to me when Midna had pulled out Link's map. I ran over to it as soon as I felt my body reform.

"Here," I said as I turned to look at Link, who had his mouth open slightly as he stared at me. "What?"

"Your fur...glows gold in the light."

I looked down at my paws. Sure enough, my black fur shined gold where the light hit it.

I was actually a little curious to see myself as a wolf. The only creature I had ever been able to transform into was a cat, so a dog was a completely different story.

"Oh, look at that," Midna said when she popped out from Link's shadow. "She glows. Wonder why? Eee hee hee!" I quickly looked up at her and glared. She just smiled in response.

"There's the bridge," Link said once he managed to look away from me.

"See, I told you I saw something odd."

"There's the bridge," Midna unknowingly repeated. "Let's warp it back to Eldin Province, shall we?"


	16. Kakariko and the Children of Ordon

**Some conversations taken directly into the game! Some minor modifications, however, to make them fit better into the story :)**

**

* * *

**

Link felt his body reform as they touched ground in Eldin Province. He watched as Midna appeared above him, her hair guiding a large cluster of black squares down into the gap in front of them. The bridge reformed itself and Link heard it fall into place when Midna lowered her hair. Midna laughed as she lowered herself onto Link's back.

"See! Just as I thought... Eee hee! So, isn't the power of Twilight amazing?" Link looked back to see Midna briefly glance at Maple, who turned to her and glared back. Midna smiled. "Call me if you need the power again. It should help you find what you're looking for, don't you think?" Midna looked at Maple again. "All right! Let's keep going!"

Maple ran ahead of Link, her nose close to the ground. Link took off after her.

"Your powers are as amazing as her's, you know," Link said once he got closer to her. "And they can help me find those I need." Maple sighed, but said nothing.

Link stopped briefly to take down a shadow creature. He wasn't going fast enough, however, and had to pounce on it again once it stood up. Link then took off after Maple, who had also stopped to wait for him.

They soon approached a wide, metal gate which had a strange, red symbol painted across its grey surface. Link felt Midna pat his head.

"Huh... What are they doing there?" She asked as she pointed to the other side of the gate. Link and Maple followed her finger to see two creatures standing guard on the other side. "This is a pretty elaborate gate... What are they trying to keep in?" She paused as tapped her chin. "Or out?" She looked down at the ground and pointed at a soft patch of dirt. "I bet it'll be worth our while to dig in..."

Maple looked at Link. "The scent goes in that direction," She said as she motioned toward the gate.

Link nodded. "I'll go first."

Link crawled close to the ground and dug his claws into the dirt. It was soft, and he easily dug a hole to the other side, just behind one creature. He heard Maple slide under the gate behind him.

They both took down one creature, and both did with ease.

"Follow me!" Maple said as she ran into the canyon ahead.

Link followed her.

They emerged into a small village full of old buildings. Link could also see a Spirit Spring off to their left.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village," Maple said as she slowly walked ahead of them.

Link saw them then: the three shadow creatures that had taken the Spirit's light. There were two closest to them, but one was separated from the group.

Link acted on instinct. He ran passed the two closest creatures and pounced on the farthest one, just as the strange barrier surrounded him. He tore at the creature's flesh until he was knocked free. Link shook his head as he rounded on the creature again, biting and clawing at it until it fell.

Link turned around and ran to the two that were chasing after him. He barely even felt Midna led him her power as he crouched low to the ground. He jumped, taking out both of them with one, fluid pounce.

Both the barrier and the bodies disappeared.

A voice filled the silence around them.

* * *

I heard the voice of the Spirit surround us. I turned in response to look in the direction of the Spring, where the shattered Spirit floated above the water.

"To the Hero...who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast...in the realm of shadows... In Twilight... This way..."

I followed Link as he approached the light.

I wasn't surprised that Eldin didn't address me as well. All the Guardian Spirits knew that my identity was to be kept a secret until I said it was okay. So, until then, they were to pretend that I wasn't there. I was sure that that bothered them more than it did me.

"I am...a spirit...of light... Hero...chosen by the gods... Look for...my light... Gather the light stolen by the shadows...into this..."

A strange light appeared above Link's head. We watched as the light faded, revealing a strange device. It was made up of sixteen glass orbs, connected by a simple, bronze handle: the Vessel of Light. I knew it well.

"The insects of darkness...they are the form taken...by the evil that attached itself...to my scattered light... In this shadowy Twilight...the shadow insects are invisible, much as the people from your light world are... Take this...and return my scattered light...stolen by the darkness... But...be careful... The darkness...now hunts you..." The Spirit's voice faded.

"Are you ready to help?" Link asked me. I turned to him and nodded.

"I can help you. I know where these insects you seek are. I can sense them."

"Where are the closest ones?"

I pointed my nose in the direction of the nearest house. "In there."

I was pretty sure that Link heard the distress in my voice. That house belonged to the Shaman, Renado, and his young daughter. I had lived with them for a short time in this life I was living now, and I cared for them. I knew that if there was a shadow in there, which there was, that meant that they were in danger.

"Alright. Let's find a way in," Link said as he ran, but stopped near the only open window to the house. "Look. Someone is there."

I walked up to him and looked as well. There was. A man, wearing a welder's mask, was staring out the window with a frightened look on his face.

"Cripes!" The man said. "How the heck am I supposed to babysit someone else's little brats when I oughta be savin' myself?!"

"Keep going!" I said. Link nodded as he ran around the back of the house. I followed. We stopped near a lone, leafless tree, which stood next to a section of a long-since-gone fence.

"Hey!" Midna said as she jumped from Link's back and floated to the top of the tree, stopping above the thickest, tallest branch. "You can get up there from here! Follow me to sure footing!"

I watched as Link pounced after her, landing effortlessly on the branch. Instantly, Midna appeared above the roof, where Link followed. I did the same, being careful to land where Link had.

Link and I stared at each other for a brief moment before we fell through the roughly patched roof.

* * *

Link and Maple fell with an awful 'thud' onto the hard ground far below. Link was growling to himself when he felt someone nudge him.

He looked up to see that the room was full of spirits. When he looked harder, he realized that Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo were all in the room, gathered around a wise-looking man with long, black hair, olive skin, and kind eyes. Link gasped in surprise.

"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere..." Link heard someone say from behind him. He turned to see the man with the welder's mask standing near the open window. "They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out!" Link growled slightly. He could already tell that the children were scared. Talo was huddled close to the other man, and Beth looked close to tears. Link wanted nothing more than for the man to hear him so that he could tell him to _shut up_! But Link knew that no one would hear him, so he could do nothing but listen and watch.

"Then they'll _feast_!" The man continued, oblivious to the children's fear.

Link looked over to see Talo bury his face under the wise-man's arm, and Beth sob. Malo looked solemnly up at the man, while Colin avoided everyone's gaze.

"We are safe as long as we remain in here, child," The man said to Talo, speaking for the first time. "Be at ease."

"Oh yeah?" The other man said. "I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you..." He pulled up his helmet, revealing a strange mustache, glasses, and gritted teeth. "They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh? Once they attack, it's _over_! Remember the lady from the general store?" The man paused briefly as everyone avoided each other's gazes. "Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were _two_ monsters waitin'!" He paused again as the other man glared at him. "You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..."

Beth burst into tears.

"BARNES!" The other man yelled, stopping his rant. Link saw Barnes' expression soften slightly when he heard Beth crying.

"Look, Renado... All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?"

Renado was silent for a moment. He then looked up at Barnes. "There is...a cellar."

Link watched as Barnes gasped. He dropped to all fours, showing an amazing display of agility for one his age as he crawled up to Renado. "WHAAT?! You've got a CELLAR?! Where's the entrance, man?" Barnes screamed, his voice full of fear.

Renado answered as he soothed the children. "The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit..." Link looked up to see that the circular platform above them had four alcoves, candles hidden in each one.

Link looked back down to see Barnes frantically lighting a torch, which he used to light a brazier in the middle of the room.

A young girl, whom Link did not recognize, spoke, "I...would not do that. When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside..." She made a crawling motion with her hands as she spoke.

Instantly, Barnes dropped the lit torch and quickly retreated back to the open window, pulling his helmet back down with a cry as he sank to the floor.

"Don't cry, Beth!" Colin's voice broke through the tense silence. Link turned to see Colin reaching out to her, but she just turned away. "It'll be OK! Link is coming to save us all!"

Link felt his heart drop as a tear ran down his cheek. _Yes, I'm here guys. You just can't see me..._ Everyone in the room looked at Colin. Beth looked up from her hands. Talo glared at Colin. Renado's eyebrows lifted. Link could even tell that Maple was staring at him.

"Those kids really love you," She whispered.

"I can feel it!" Colin continued after a brief moment. Everyone then went silent.

Link heard Midna laugh and pat him on his sides. "These kids knew you'd come to save them! What a hero! How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all... Eee hee hee! You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter Twilight. And no one knows what you have done... You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever... You're the type to worry about everything, I can tell... But don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs, after all..." Link growled. "Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement?! Not very subtle, is it... So, what are you going to do now? My lonely little hero... Eee hee!"

Maple nudged him with her nose. "Don't worry. I will know about the hero you really are."


	17. The Explosion

**Just a quick note for those who didn't read it before: I'm using the map from the GC version of TP, so east is west and west is east. However, I will be describing towns and similar places as they appear in the Wii. For example: the Spirit Spring in Kakariko is still on the left, as it is in the Wii, and the hotel on the right. Otherwise, landscapes are located as they are in the GC. I'll try not to get too technical on directions to avoid confusion, but that's what I'm doing. Yes, I know, it's confusing, but I did it this way instead of making of fool of myself by sounding like I had actually played the GC version.**

**Hope this makes sense :)**

**

* * *

**

Link sighed as he turned away from me and looked at the four kids from his hometown. I could tell that he was really, really sad. These kids had grown up with him being a role-model, thinking that he was a hero. I could tell by the way Link looked at them that he didn't quite agree.

"You'll rescue them, don't worry," I said, trying to comfort him. "All you need to do is restore light to this area, and they will be safe."

He looked at me, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I just don't feel like they'll be safe here, even when light _is _restored."

I said nothing, because I knew he was right. No one would be safe as long as this...this _king of the shadows_ was still roaming free.

"That's why you were chosen by the gods, to save the world from the evil trying to destroy it." I bounded up to him, trying my best to look as playful as I could. I crouched down in front of him, lifting my butt in the air as I wagged my tail back and forth.

I saw him truly smile as he wagged his own tail.

This was just more proof of what I was beginning to think about Link. The Hero of Time's soul had been reincarnated into this man's body. The reason I knew this, was because playfulness had cheered up the Hero when he had lost all hope in saving the world. The Hero had once told me that me acting like a child reminded him that there were other things, aside from life, to protect. If the world were taken over by some wicked evil, all joy and happiness would be lost. Me acting like I was now would remind him of that.

Apparently, it worked for this hero, too.

"Okay," He said. "So, that girl said that there were insects down in the cellar, correct?" I nodded as I straightened. "And to open the cellar, I have to light all four candles up above?" I nodded again as I picked up a stick at my feet with my mouth. I leaned forward and pushed the stick into his mouth.

"Use this. Light both ends and just run around the room."

He nodded as he turned around and lit the stick with fire from the brazier behind him. He then ran up the nearest set of stairs and started running around the circular balcony, lighting candles every time he jumped.

As he ran I listened more carefully to the spirits in the room. I could hear the man Barnes muttering to himself as he stared out the window yet again. I heard him briefly mention something about him not counting on 'that Link guy' on showing up. I could hear Renado talking to the children in a calm voice.

Link appeared next to me as he dropped the stick. We both turned when we heard an odd creaking sound, surprised to see that the giant wooden owl statue in the middle of the room had moved to the side, revealing a large hole.

Link didn't even hesitate. He ran and jumped down. I looked back, however, to see the children and Renado staring in my general direction, looks of shock and fear on their faces.

I followed without bothering to listen to what they were saying.

I hit ground after a short fall, and found myself in a musty, dirty basement. I hadn't known about the room before, so the sight in front of me surprised me greatly.

There was a giant owl statue pressed into a hole in the wall on one side of the room. The owl looked different than the one in the room above, yet I recognized it almost immediately. They had been used by the race in the sky, the Oocca. They were the race that, in turn, created the Hylians.

Hmm...wonder why one of their statues rested here?

"There's an insect coming for you!" Link screamed from the other side of the room. I barely jumped out of the way of being shocked by the disgusting looking creature. They were goldish in color, with florescent green eyes and four wings. The one I was looking at was glowing purple from the electricity flowing through its body.

"Damn bug," I muttered as I pounced on it. They were, apparently, weak creatures, because I hadn't used much force, yet it screeched as it curled up its legs. It exploded, letting loose a tear of light.

I watched as it floated over to Link, who grabbed it. The sound of a drop of water filled the air as it was sucked into the Vessel of Light.

"Three down; thirteen more to go," Link said as he smiled at me.

I hadn't even noticed that he had killed two others in the room. I must have been really distracted.

"This way!" He yelled as he continued down the hall. I followed before stopping at a dead end.

"We can climb the scaffolding," Midna was saying as I walked into the seemingly empty room. I watched as Link followed her path up through a hole in the ceiling. I sighed as I followed as well.

* * *

They emerged into what looked like a graveyard. When Maple jumped out of the practically invisible hole, she easily pointed out that there was another bug in the area. Link quickly found it and destroyed it, obtaining the next tear as it exploded.

Maple then easily led him throughout the town, leading him to the next shadow insect. They had to make their way into the general store that Barnes had mentioned earlier, and then to the hotel next door. From there, Maple led him up a path from the roof of the hotel, where they found a dried-up hotspring.

"Hmm..." Maple had said when they got up there. "I didn't think that the water would be dried up... This was such a good place to come and think..."

Actually, now that Link thought about it, he hadn't seen much water when they were in the Twilight Realm. The only water he had seen had been in the Spirit Springs. Did other such water sources exist in this realm? He would have to remember to try to find out from either Midna, or from just exploring...

"Hey, come over here," Maple said, breaking his thoughts. He looked behind him, shocked that he hadn't noticed her turn back around and head back toward the path. She hadn't gone down, however, and was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking over the town.

"What?"

"Look. You can see the insects from up here if you look hard enough. The light they stole makes them glow brighter than the things around them..."

Link stared hard and, sure enough, he could see three insects on the opposite side of the cliff, hovering around a tall house.

"Well, that makes our job just a bit easier," He said once he spotted them.

"Yes, it does. I'm going to rest really fast in the...empty hotspring, but take a moment to look around. Don't want you getting lost on me..." Link heard her walk away from him. Link then did as she said and took in his surroundings.

Across the canyon, he saw the tall house where the insects were hovering, and another, taller house that looked like more of a look-out point than anything. Below, he saw many buildings. On one side, he could see the Spirit Spring and Renado's house. On the other, he could see a fork in the road. He couldn't see very far down either road, because the cliff blocked his view.

"How do you know this town so well?" Link asked without turning around.

"I used to live here," She said as she appeared to his right. "I lived here when I was ten until I was twelve. I lived with Renado and his daughter, Luda."

"Oh, I should have guessed. You seem to know the town as if you had lived here once." She said nothing. "Why did you leave this town? Were you unhappy?"

He saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye. "No. I really loved this town, and still do. I just..." She paused. "Craved city life, I guess. I moved after I realized that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I would have thought that you just, you know, briefly passed through...or something like that." Again, she said nothing.

Link just went silent. Actually, the more he got to know Maple, the more he noticed that there was something really..._off_ about her, although he couldn't quite figure out what. He had just figured that she just _knew_ about the town like she had just _known_ about everything else...

...Like she had _known_ so much about the Forest Temple. And how she had _known_ where the missing bridge was... And, now, how she _knew_ so much about Kakariko. He had just figured it wasn't a coincidence anymore.

She was too smart to just be a well-traveled girl.

"Are you ready to go?" She eventually asked him. He nodded. She then turned and led him back down the path that led to the roof of the hotel.

Maple then led him into an abandoned house. There he found an insect hiding under a box. He had to move the box to expose the insect to kill it. She then led him to another shop, with no wolf-accessible entrance that he could see. While he was standing on the roof of a shed next to the shop, he noticed that one window was weak and practically falling out of its place. Link easily broke through the window, and Maple was not far behind.

He found another insect inside, hidden behind a dresser, which he had to knock down. He honestly felt bad, wrecking people's houses and stores like he was. This just wasn't how he pictured saving the world should be... He felt like he was wrecking it more than saving it...

Maple then led him out the topmost exit from the store, which led to the roof. They climbed up the roof and found themselves on the cliff opposite the hotspring. Just above the shop, and off to one side, was the large house.

Link jumped slightly when he saw a small flash. He ran toward the house, and saw the three insects he had seen from the hotspring run into the house through a small hole in the foundation.

Link didn't even need to say anything. Maple was right behind him as he followed the bugs through the hole.

They emerged into a small, cramped room, three-stories high. There was a fireplace in one corner, and many boxes scattered on various shelves and on the floor. There were also signs posted everywhere, but Link paid no attention to them as he sniffed around the fireplace. He easily smelled all of the insects, hiding in the long-since burned-out ashes.

"I know what to do," He said as he grabbed a stick and lit it from a small, dwindling fire in one corner.

Just as Link threw the stick in the pit, he heard Maple yell, "NO!"

It took only a moment for Link to understand why she had screamed.

The bugs bolted from the fireplace, fire burning their flesh. They bounced off of the walls, setting everything in there on fire.

He finally caught a glimpse of one of the signs: "Flammable! Lanterns Strictly Prohibited!"

Midna gasped as she started hitting Link on the back. "Huh?! What did you do?! Sorry, but as romantic as this is, I'm not going to stay here with you two. I'm getting out!"

Midna then disappeared through the wall.

_Romantic? I wish..._

Link shoved Maple toward the hole in the wall they had crawled through. "Go!" He yelled as wood started falling from the ceiling.

Maple quickly side-stepped him and shoved him instead. "My magic can get me out of this easier! Just go!"

Link couldn't even stop himself. She was using her magic to push him out to safety. Link could do nothing but scream as he felt his face reach the outside. Midna took over from there, grabbing him and pulling him away from the burning building...

Leaving Maple inside as the building exploded...

* * *

I coughed and wheezed as the smoke surrounded me. I could do nothing but protect myself; there was just no time to escape through the tiny crawl space!

I quickly created a bubble of protection, just as I felt the air around me explode. There was a great rush of wind as wood and fire went everywhere.

It was so strong that my bubble popped, causing me to go flying as well...

If only the light had been restored before.... My powers just didn't work as well here as they did in the Light Realm...

This wasn't my home. Humans just weren't meant to live in this place... This place created by my sisters and I for the Dark Interlopers...

Plus, with Midna out there with that Fused Shadow...and me being in my human form... I didn't have enough strength...

There was no way to save my life...

I was just glad that I was able to save his. Without him... the world was doomed. _He _was the one chosen to save Hyrule; not me. Yes, I was the Guardian of the World and all that, but that didn't mean that I was supposed to save it. I was just supposed to make sure that there was a _means_ for the world to be saved...

And giving my life to save this new hero's...meant that I had succeeded and fulfilled my purpose... For without him...the world would be doomed...

I smiled.


	18. Light

**I will be adding Midna's point of view for this chapter. She will talk in the third person as well. Her point of view might pop up every once in a while from here on out, but this really isn't her story, so her sections might be fairly short...**

**

* * *

**

Link heard an awful sound fill the silence around them as the sound of the explosion faded. He then realized that the sound was his screaming...

_She can't be dead, she can't be dead..._ He said to himself over and over in his head. But there was no way that she could have survived. No human could have survived a blast like that... No matter how many times Link told himself that Maple wasn't normal, he just knew that she couldn't have survived...

Midna was on his back again, patting his back in a way that could have been considered comforting...if it wasn't for the fact that he had just watched Maple die...

"Hmm..." She said, "I don't suppose there's any nicer way to hunt these things, huh?" She sighed. "Well, you had to sacrifice someone's house...and life...to find Tears of Light...but that's how the cookie crumbles, right?"

Link didn't even have the strength, or will power, to growl at her. All he could do was manage to hold himself upright as he watched various debris falling from the sky.

_How can she even joke around about this? Maple's dead! Nothing can make this thing funny._

Link didn't even realize that he was running toward the pile of rubble until he felt Midna grab onto his mane of fur for support. He ignored the three Tears of Light floating just in front of him, and instead started pushing around wood, hoping to find at least a small remain of her body, to prove to himself that she was, indeed, dead. He heard the three Tears enter the Vessel of Light anyway.

Link finally found an odd lump under a pile of wood. He moved it with his nose and instantly smelled her.

_She's here..._

And she was. Her body was just laying there, bleeding and bruised. She had a slight smile on her face. He had no idea why she would have been smiling before she died, but he found himself glad that she could have found some source of joy during her death.

Link fell to his knees next to her body and howled. He had found the proof that he wanted...but it was just too saddening to realize the truth...

"She's still breathing." Midna's words broke through his sadness. Link quieted and looked down.

_She's breathing?! She's breathing! She's still alive!_ Link howled with glee as he pounced up and nudged her with his nose.

She didn't stir, however.

"Hold on, Mister Hero. She's not out of the woods yet, so to speak. She needs to get somewhere she can heal properly, or she _will_ die."

_Where should I take her?_ There were no places around here to take her to! No one could see them, so no one could take care of her!

"Take her to the Spirit's Spring! The waters there are healing, remember? Plus, with the strong connection she has with the goddesses, being there will be good for her. Eee hee!"

Link almost asked how she had a connection with the goddesses, but set it aside for later. He knelt down and started to try to hoist her onto his back. He eventually felt Midna help him.

He looked at Midna, and tried his best to show his thanks to her in his eyes.

* * *

Midna just couldn't believe that she was helping Link save this wretched girl! She tried her best to keep quiet as she helped Link hoist Maple, or as Midna knew her, Leah, onto his back. Midna couldn't help but smile when she saw Leah's form lying lifelessly across Link's back once she had been placed properly.

_Finally, this goddess is getting what she deserves!_ Midna thought to herself as she hovered next to Link, holding Leah's body on him as he started running down to the roof of the shop they had come up from. Midna couldn't even believe that she was even touching the goddess! How revolting!

Actually, now that Midna thought about it, she thought that _all_ deities were revolting. They were all just really selfish beings who thought they were greater than everyone else because they had powers that could both create and destroy. Midna honestly wished that they would have disappeared once everything had been created. _This_ particular goddess was a selfish being who hated the twili because of something Midna's _ancestors _had done. Midna couldn't exactly help that she was related to the Dark Interlopers! Its not like anyone could help who they were related to. People, especially gods, shouldn't judge someone based on a past event! Especially since that _thing_ took place long before.

Midna had to steady Leah's body when Link had to jump down from the top of the roof. There had been no way back from the inside, so they had turned around and jumped from the roof. It surprised Midna that Link was able to make it, since it was a over a fifty-foot drop.

Must be a perk of being a wolf. She couldn't be too sure.

Leah's body slid slightly when he landed, but her position was easily fixed.

Midna was surprised that Leah hadn't woken up yet. Maybe she really was as close to death as Midna thought, which surprised her. Leah was a goddess. Dying wasn't exactly part of the job description.

Which led Midna to another thought about this being, who was getting more and more confusing with each passing minute Midna spent with her. Why had she risked her own life for the life of a mere human? If she died, the world would have been even worse off than if Link had, which was something that Midna didn't want to admit, though she knew it was true. A goddess dying was a very, very horrible thing. A hero dying was just bad.

So, why had Leah risked her life? Had she really committed a selfless act (which was something that was hard to comprehend)? Or had she been hoping that she would have, indeed, died, so she could join her lover in heaven? The second seemed more probable, since this goddess was known for being very selfish, especially since she had lost her 'one and true love.'

Midna had to shake away her thoughts when Link approached the Spirit Spring.

"Lay her in the water," Midna said as Link slid her off of his back. Link then slowly pushed her with his nose until her body was being lightly lapped with the softly flowing water. He then sat his butt down, as if he was just going to sit and wait for her to wake up.

"No, we need to go," Midna said as she jumped onto Link's back and pulled at his ears. He growled and snapped. "Listen dog, she won't wake up until light is restored. The water will just keep her from passing on while we continue to search for Tears of Light. Sitting here will _not_ help her."

Midna looked him straight in the eye when he turned to look at her. They studied each other for a few moments. Link then looked down at Leah's body, whined softly, and then stood. He then looked back at Midna, giving her a look that made her wish that she could understand him...

* * *

Link didn't have a clue where the remaining Tears of Light were. Maple had been the one guiding them, and now she wasn't here...

Link whined at the thought.

Link started running down the town strip. He figured that he should start where they had left off. There had been another building on the level above, and they hadn't searched it. Link figured he would start there, and then go down one of the forks at the end of the road. Hopefully he would be able to find the remaining ones. He had been able to find the others in the Faron Province by himself, so he should be able to find the ones in this province.

Link had to dig his way into the building. Sure enough, he found a dark insect in there, hiding behind some jars. Link quickly disposed of the creature, collected the Tear, and left. He jumped down the cliff, and then started down one of the paths, but was stopped by a metal gate just like the one on the other side of town. Link then turned around and went down the other path. He saw a sign that had the words 'Death Mountain' on it, but he didn't stop to read it, which he discovered was a bad idea. Not reading the signs in the building before had been what led to Maple getting hurt...he took that to mean that he should be more observant of his surroundings.

Link had to be led by Midna up a steep cliff with no possible way for a dog to climb it. A human, yes. A dog, no. From there, Link saw the spirit of a strange person; a person who was over two heads taller than him (as a human) with brown, rock-like skin and weird markings on his skin. What little hair he had was white.

The person was mumbling something about how the 'Goron elders' should ask help from the humans, instead of suffering out of pride. Link missed the rest of it.

"That's a Goron," Midna explained when Link just stopped and stared. "They are mountain-dwellers who eat rocks."

_Eat rocks? Really?_

"Now, keep going!"

Link bounded ahead.

Link found a insect hiding under the earth when he emerged into a small clearing. He defeated it and continued down the canyon path, all the while realizing that it was getting hotter and hotter the farther he went. He then emerged into a clearing at the base of a great mountain. He looked up to see why it was so hot; the mountain was dripping lava!

Link had to defeat more shadow creatures when he reached the middle of the clearing. It wasn't too difficult, although he kept turning around, expecting Maple to be on the other side of the barrier, smiling at him and cheering him on silently. She, of course, wasn't, and Link found that he became desperately sad when he realized this.

Link found another insect in the same area once the creatures were defeated. He then continued up the path, all the while getting closer to the top of the mountain. He passed more of the Gorons as he continued, who didn't seem as bothered by the shadow creatures as they were by various holes in the ground and walls that spewed out boiling steam.

Link found the last insect in a great hole in the ground that he figured was a hotspring, since the ground had the same, strange green glow as the hotspring in Kakariko. Plus a sign (which he did manage to take time to read) said that it was a hotspring.

The Vessel of Light shallowed the last Tear of Light. Link felt the strange sensation of pressure, and then relief, as light surrounded him.

Link couldn't help but think about Maple as he felt his body change back to his former form, while he felt his body being guided to the Spring in Kakariko.


	19. Alive

Link opened his eyes to see that he was back in Kakariko, in front of the Spirit Spring. Light had been restored, and he wasn't surprised to feel that he, once again, had thumbs, which meant he was human.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun!" Midna's voice broke through the silence as she popped up in his vision. "Don't forget that Fused Shadow! Eee hee hee! See you later!" She winked at him as she waved and then leaped back, disappearing above the water's surface.

Link then watched as the water began to glow. The sound of a water drop surrounded him, and, strangely enough, a water drop popped up from the water. When it landed back on the surface, a great ball of light appeared and rose. Link watched as a strange, bird-like creature with odd, glowing symbols on its wings, appeared and perched itself upon the ball of light. It then looked down at Link and smiled.

"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands. O great hero chosen by the gods... The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain-dwellers." It raised its head and looked at the great mountain in the distance. "But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil." It looked back down at Link. "You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."

Link watched as it slowly bowed as it closed its great wings around itself, disappearing.

Link slowly looked around, gasping as he realized that Maple wasn't lying where he had left him. "Where is Maple?" He called to the spirit who was already gone. Link sighed when he heard no answer, and turned around.

He could have sworn that he had heard a laugh, but he couldn't have been too sure.

Link's feet touched dry ground just as he heard a door open. He looked up to see Colin and the kids standing outside of Renado's house, looking at him with looks of shock and awe.

"Link?!" Colin yelled as he took a step toward him. Colin started running, but was knocked down by Beth and Talo, who ran to Link with arms open. Link was almost pushed down as both children wrapped their arms around him, laughing and jumping.

"Ha ha ha! See, Beth?! I _told_ you that Link would save us!" Talo screamed as he let go of Link's waist and looked at Beth. Link couldn't help but laugh. Talo had no idea that Link knew that _Colin_ had been the one to say that, and that Talo had just rolled his eyes. Link, thinking of Colin, looked up to see the boy smiling at him, Malo standing next to him, clearly not as excited to see Link. Colin stood up and ran up just as the man Renado walked up to Link as well.

He was tall, with long, dark hair, big lips, and soft eyes. "You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Link nodded. "We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town." Link nodded his head in greeting. "And this..." Renado motioned to the man, Barnes, who was now standing next to him. The man pulled up his welder's mask and smiled. "This is my daughter, Luda." Link couldn't help but smile when Barnes frowned and backed up slightly.

Luda was a tall girl as well, with short black hair and eyes just as soft as her father's. Actually, with Link standing just in front of her, he realized that she was a mere few inches shorter than him, even though she couldn't have been older than twelve.

She smiled and nodded back at Link.

Colin looked up at Renado. "The beasts took us and left us to die...but Mr. Renado found us."

"At first, I couldn't believe that they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Provice..." Renado sighed.

"Yeah," Colin continued, "I... We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then...until now...it's been like..."

"A nightmare," Malo added.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up..." Colin sighed as he looked at Link with a sad look on his face.

Renado turned to Link. "Mmm... Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships..." Renado slowly turned so he was looking at the town behind them. "The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe." Renado motioned to Death Mountain. "They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief... To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly... It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change..."

Renado turned back around and looked down at the children. "In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend."

"What of you? You must leave as well, if you expect more things to happen," Link said. He was worried about what would happen to Renado and the rest of the village if they stayed.

"I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here..." Renado said.

"Then I will stay. What can I do to help? I am willing to talk to the Gorons." Link looked up at the mountain.

"But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart," Renado answered.

Link looked down to see all of the children looking at him with hopeful looks on their faces. Link just smiled at them.

"I have a question," Link said as he looked back up. Renado raised his eyebrows. "My friend was...injured, on the way here. Have you seen her? She's, well..." Link couldn't even think of an easy way to describe her to him...

When Renado said nor did nothing, Link began to think the worst. What happened when someone died in the Twilight Realm? Did their bodies disappear? Had they found her body? Even worse, had they found the body of a wolf, or a girl?

Link felt his eyes begin to water as realization hit him. They hadn't found her, which meant that she really _was_ dead and her body was stuck in limbo...

Renado then smiled and stepped to the side. Link was slightly confused a first and just stared at Renado.

"She is fine."

Then, Link understood and turned to look at Renado's house.

The door to the house was still open and, standing in the doorway, her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorway, was Maple.

Link just stood there for a moment, his mouth hanging open uselessly. Maple then stood up straight and smiled.

This was just about the cheesiest thing that Link thought of, but the world just seemed to disappear. She was alive!

Maple dropped her arms to her sides as she started walking toward him. Link ignored everything else and ran to her. He then grabbed her shoulders when he was in front of her.

"You're alive?!"

Maple threw her head back and laughed. "Goddess, don't sound so surprised to see me alive and well!"

Maple's joy filled Link, and he laughed as well. He then pulled her into a hug that was both gentle and filled with excitement. Maple laughed and wrapped her arms around him as well, squeezing him.

"Hey," Maple said as she looked up at him. "Good job bringing the light back...and thanks for saving my life." She smiled, briefly closing her eyes.

That's when Link realized that he loved her

Link felt himself lean down, and softly kiss her.

Maple instantly stiffened and lightly pulled away, clearly not wanting to offend him. She then looked up at him and smiled, no trace in her eyes and expression that he had just kissed her.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Link loved me. I could feel it the moment his eyes met mine. It was an emotion that I was familiar with and could easily feel coming off of others without much effort. I was, after all, the Goddess of Love. His hug just confirmed it for me. However, I should have been expecting the kiss, but it had thrown me off too much, and could only respond by pulling away...

Too many old memories had surfaced at his kiss...

I gently grabbed Link's hand, hoping to show him that I really _did_ care as I did, and pulled him with me toward the other side of town, toward Death Mountain.

No matter what Renado had told Link, or me, we were meant to go up there and help the Gorons, no matter how dangerous it would be.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"We're going to help the Gorons. The nearest Fused Shadow is held by them."

"How did you know that?"

"I was listening when Eldin appeared." We rounded the corner then. "Crawl up the wall and go to the top. Try to talk some sense into the Gorons, okay? I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

Link nodded and then I watched as he started crawling up the wall that was covered in some weird material, almost like mesh. Link got to the top, and then I heard a voice boom over the chirping of the birds back in town.

"Ah! No humans allowed! These lands ahead belong to the Goron tribe! The elders said no humans may pass!" And then I heard a crash.

"Link?" I said when I saw him ready himself to catch the obviously rolling Goron.

"Yeah?"

"They are--" The Goron crashed into Link, knocking him down the twenty feet cliff, causing him to land flat on his back next to me. "heavy..."

Link moaned from next to me.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons!" The Goron guard said when he looked down the cliff at us. "Do you understand me, humans? Then away with you!" He then turned and left.

I reached down and helped Link up, who was a little red in the face, no doubt from embarrassment.

"We need to find you something that will make you impossible to move," I said as I started back down the path to town.

"Does anything like that exist?"

"Yes."

Then, we literally turned the corner, and ran into Renado.

"Ah, how fortunate you two are in one piece!" The wise man said. "I saw you heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried."

"No need to worry, Renado. We were just running an errand," I said as I smiled.

"Are you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain?" Link nodded. "It is far too dangerous, Link! They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them..."

"I noticed," Link muttered.

"But..." Renado smiled. "I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust..."

"Who?" Both Link and I asked.

"His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown, Ordon. Please, go to him. And while you are there, please let him know that the children are safe."

"Wouldn't making sure they get back be best?" Link asked.

"Of course, getting them back would be best...but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart... Please... Return to Ordon and inform the parents that their children are free from harm. Give them my word."

"We will, Renado." I grabbed Link's hand and pulled him along with me. "Let's go. We have a long ways to travel before it gets dark."

Link nodded and led the way.

* * *

Maple suddenly stopped him when they reached the Spirit's Spring. "Is that...horse hoofs I hear?" Link then listened as well.

Maple was right. There was a horse running somewhere around here.

Link turned around to see his horse, Epona, running at them full speed. Link smiled and expected her to slow when she saw him, but she sped up. Link had to push Maple out of the way and jump before she trampled over them.

Instantly, Link took off after her. She stopped briefly and reared, sending a scream through the air. Link jumped up onto the saddle and attempted to grab her reins, but she landed and took off.

Link held on as tight as he could with one hand as she ran full speed through the town. He could see her reins flapping around in the wind just out of his reach. If he could just grab them, he could get her in control and stop her...

Link reached, but was thrown back when she reared, making him have to grab Epona's saddle with both hands. She landed again and took off.

Link reached again and, finally, just when he felt his grip slip on the saddle, he was able to grab the reins.

Link threw himself onto his horse and pulled back the reins, making her come to a screeching halt. She then shook her head when she realized who was at the reins, and screeched with glee.

"Hmm... You're not to shabby of a wrangler after all!" Midna praised as she popped up from Link's shadow. "Won't this make getting back to your town a lot easier? Now, go finish your errand so we can get back! Get a move on!"

Maple then appeared in Link's view. "Hop on. Riding will be much faster."

Maple smiled and then hoisted herself onto the saddle behind him.

"Let's go talk to Bo."


	20. The Dream

**Hope I'm doing a good job with this story, so far. Please review! It's pretty long with not very many reviews! I don't care if what you say about my story is good or bad. I take all sorts o' criticism! Both types will help me improve my writing style!**

**

* * *

**

Dusk had long passed by the time we reached Ordon Village. The town was quiet and dark. Even Haunch, the man who had been keeping watch over the town since the children were kidnapped, wasn't at his post.

Link must have seen me looking around at the unusually quiet town, cause he turned to me and said, "It's late. The town rises early, so they sleep early as well."

"Wouldn't you think that everyone would have a hard time sleeping, what with the children gone and all?"

"Most likely." Link turned and looked toward a house that was tucked into a corner, in between two cliffs.

"Do you think we should wake them?" I asked.

"No, waking them wouldn't be good. We should just wait 'til morning."

"But, don't you think that informing them that their children are safe would help them sleep restfully?"

Link was quiet for a few moments. "I guess... Yes, waking them to tell them would probably be best." I noticed that he didn't turn to look me in the eye. I began to wonder if my rejection of him had hurt him more than I had thought...

We then began walking around to everyone's house, telling them that the kids were safe. All reacted with enthusiasm and seemed to be happy about where they were. They weren't home, but they were safe. One man, whom Link called Rusl, was injured and wasn't able to speak when we entered the home. His very pregnant wife, Uli, greeted us, since she wasn't asleep. She greeted us with more care and excitement than the others had, which I took to mean that she trusted Link with the life of her child.

Link then started heading back toward his house, which, oddly enough, was just a tree.

"There are two more houses we haven't stopped at? Why don't we go there?"

"One belongs to the Mayor, Bo. His house is always locked, and he is a heavy sleeper, so I just figure that I would wake up early to tell him the news. The other belongs to Fado, the guy I used to work with. He doesn't have kids, and he will most likely be awake before us, so I figured I would tell him when I go to check on how he's treating the goats tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I see. Are we staying at your place tonight?"

Link nodded. "Yes. I can take the floor, you can take my bed." He looked back at me (finally) looking me in the eyes. "No arguments about the sleeping arrangements, alright?"

"Um... Okay... I just don't feel comfortable taking _your_ bed and all..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Link started climbing the ladder that led to his front door. "Now, come. I'm tired and have to get up early to catch the Mayor and Fado. I don't want to spend all night waiting up for you," He said as he turned and smiled at me. He helped me the rest of the way up the ladder and then opened his door. It opened with a strange 'creak,' which told me that it had been awhile since he had last gone in there. Plus, the smell of dust in the house was strong as well.

His house was simply decorated with little furniture. Actually, it reminded me of a small cottage, and I couldn't help but smile at the cozy atmosphere.

"The bed is on the second floor." He pointed to yet another ladder just in front of us. "I can take the third floor. There's no furniture up there, so it'll be easy for me to set up a few blankets."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind if I just take the floor..."

Link smiled as he pushed me toward the ladder. "No arguing, remember? Go get comfortable. I need to just check around the house and make sure everything is still where it's supposed to be. Then, I'll be up to make sure you're okay, then I'll head up to bed."

I nodded as I grabbed the nearest step of the ladder and started pulling myself up. I felt Link steady me as I got closer to the top, so I was able to pull myself up with relative ease. Actually, climbing a ladder _was_ easy for me. I just had to keep up with the whole 'I'm a normal girl' act I had going on, so pretending that I wasn't able to climb a ladder on my own without fear was an easy way to accomplish this.

Reluctantly, I stopped myself from climbing the last ladder to the top floor to make up a bed. I instead pulled back the covers of Link's bed and climbed in, wrapping the blankets around me as I did. I had to admit, sleeping in a bed for the first time in over two weeks was nice...even if it wasn't my own...

I didn't even hear Link come up the ladder.

* * *

I had a strange dream, which really wasn't all that strange, since 'strange' was practically my middle name. It was one of those dreams that you could swear really happened, because of how real everything in it seemed to be. Even when I woke up and realized it was just a dream, I couldn't help but wonder...

I was standing next to the Hero of Time, in front of the princess that had ruled at the time. Her name had been Zelda as well. All three of us were hovering above the Earth, standing on a cloud.

Princess Zelda was playing the Ocarina of Time as a strange, blue light engulfed the Hero and I.

I remembered this... It was something from my past... Right after the three of us had managed to vanquish Ganondorf. She was sending us back in time, seven-years before... Letting us live the time we had missed. I knew what would happen next. The Hero and I would wake up in the Temple of Time, just before he had pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. We would then leave together and live the life that I wished I could live all over again...

But, that's not what happened. Instead, I looked up at the Hero to see his eyes close. I then side-stepped out of the ring of light, letting the Hero disappear without me. I felt desperate sadness wash over me, yet I turned to the startled princess with a composed posture.

"I cannot go back," I said.

"But why, my Goddess?" Princess Zelda asked as she lowered her Ocarina.

"This world needs me. I cannot leave it."

"But what of the Hero? He will surely notice your absence..."

"No... I will not let that happen. The other me, the one in the past, will awaken to believe that she has lived the last seven-years and helped the Hero. She will have all of my memories, without knowing that she never really lived them. She will go with the Hero and protect the world in her time."

The Princess just stared at me with wide-eyes and an open mouth. She eventually spoke. "How can this be?"

"I have cast a spell on my past-self. It is full-proof, and will only be broken when she has discovered the truth of the past..."

"What will happen to you?"

"I will live my life here, protecting _this_ broken and destroyed Hyrule with all of my power."

Princess Zelda stared at me for a brief moment, and then slowly bowed her head. "Let your will be done, my Goddess... Let your path in this time be guided by your sisters... And may your past-self be guided by your sisters, as well."

A blinding light filled the area. When it cleared, I found myself atop the ruins of Hyrule Castle.

I stood there for a brief moment, and then fell to the ground and cried. I had left my one, true love behind. I couldn't believe that I had done it, but it had been necessary. My sisters had told me that I would be needed here more than I would be needed there... At least eventually...

I finally stood and walked across the rainbow path that allowed me to pass over the pit of death below me, tears still running down my face.

My vision began to flicker. At first, I began to panic. But, then I realized that time had just sped up, because when my vision cleared, Hyrule had been somewhat restored. The rebuilt-castle could be seen in the distance...

I was riding my trusty Midnight across Hyrule Field. We were running at top speed, and I realized that there was an urgency behind our pace. Both of us were breathing heavily as we pushed ourselves to our limits...

My vision flickered again, and I found myself before my sisters inside of the Temple of Time. They were telling me that Hyrule would need to be buried to stop the evil that had once been imprisoned. They were telling me to gather together groups to retreat to the tallest points in Hyrule, where they would be safe. They were telling me where to lead them...

My vision flickered, and I was standing before a great statue of the Hero of Time, inside of Hyrule Castle. There were monsters everywhere, ambushing the royal family. But, I lifted my hand, causing them to temporarily freeze in place, their eyes still moving around in fright. My spell would only work until the Sages completed their task, so I had to act quickly. I then turned and ran up the nearest set of stairs, where I turned a corner and entered a room. Inside, the princess of the time was hiding, holding her deceased mother's necklace in her hands, as if she would give her life to protect the gold triangle...

My vision flickered one last time. It stopped to reveal that I was standing atop a great mountain, the Princess at my side. It was raining, and not just the little amount of rain that comes with a storm... These drops were huge, and were quickly filling up the land far below us...

"What will happen to our beloved Hyrule?" The Princess asked me.

"I do not know, young one. I do not know."

I woke up screaming...

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's a little shorter than my chapters have been lately, but I dragged out the dream as long as I could without rambling too much :) And, yes, I do believe in the whole 'split-time' theory that many people debate about.**


	21. The Promise and the Iron Boots

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! They are starting to just come in like crazy! Keep reviewing for me, my beloved readers :)**

**

* * *

**

I didn't wake up screaming because the dream was scary or any weird excuse like that. No, I woke up screaming because of the despair I felt during the entire dream: despair for leaving the Hero, despair for the fact that I'd never see him again, despair for the destruction of Hyrule... I could go on forever.

"Are you okay?" Link said from somewhere in the darkness next to me.

I looked around for a brief moment, before I saw the reflection of the tiny amount of light shining from his eyes. "Yes, sorry. I guess I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Not really," I said as I sat up to look at him.

"You want me to sleep somewhere... I don't know... Closer to you?" His voice was suddenly shy and full of embarrassment.

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine. I just want to go back to sleep, if you don't mind." I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head.

"Alright, then. Sleep well, alright? If you, you know, get scared or anything, feel free to wake me up or something..." I heard him sigh as he stood back up and started climbing the ladder back to his makeshift bed.

I didn't want to think about my dream, but my mind wanted nothing more, apparently. All I could see behind my closed eyelids was the water that was slowly drowning the land of Hyrule, far below the mountain I had been standing on. Why would I have such a dream? Why would there be 'another me,' and was that even possible? Was it possible that the Hero's going back in time had created a parallel world; a world where Hyrule was being flooded this instant?

I huffed as I rolled over in my bed. I couldn't think about that! None of that was possible! _I _had worked alongside the Hero of Time to save Hyrule! _I_ had been the one to wait for him to be awakened for seven-years! Not some _other _me! _I _had done all of those things, not _her_!

But I couldn't help but wonder if there was some amount of truth behind what I had just seen...

* * *

Link began to worry about Maple when he didn't hear her breathing slow after ten minutes. It was quiet enough in his house that hearing her breathe wasn't all that hard.

He heard her roll over again as she made a strange 'huff' sound. Clearly, she was upset about something, and Link knew it had to do with whatever dream she had just woke up screaming from... What had it been about?

Just then, Link heard the creak of the ladder just below his feet. He sat up to see Maple climbing up the ladder, her blanket from her pouch thrown over her shoulder. She stopped when she saw him looking at her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"It's alright. I was already awake."

"Do you mind if I...join you up here?" She asked as she pulled herself over the edge of the ladder and sat down next to his feet.

"No, not at all." Actually, the thought of her sleeping that close to him made his heart flutter uncontrollably. He did, after all, still love her, even after she rejected his kiss... Not that he was going to let _her_ know that, but still...

Maple threw out her blanket and then laid down on top of it, just a few inches from him.

"You can't sleep?" He eventually asked, once he found his voice.

She sighed. "No, not really."

"That dream really mess with you?"

She nodded. "I don't know why... It was just really sad... And I can't stop thinking about how..._sad_ I felt throughout it..."

"Do you want to talk about it at all?"

Maple looked at him for a long moment, staring at him with her strange, look-into-your-soul eyes. She then sighed. "No, not yet."

"'Yet'?"

"Yes, 'yet'. Someday, maybe I'll talk about it to you, and tell you...other things..." Her voice faded.

Link didn't want to push the conversation any farther. He instead laid down and spread out his large blanket so it covered her as well.

"Thanks," She said.

"Why did you turn into a wolf?" Link found himself asking. He then realized just how close Maple was to him, because he felt her stiffen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Eldin said that my turning into a beast meant that I am 'chosen by the gods'..."

"And you think that I am, as well." She didn't form it as a question.

"Yes." She just stayed quiet. "And Midna mentioned that you are close to the gods. What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

"That's why I'm asking you. I want to know."

She was quiet for along time. Finally, he heard her take a deep breath. "I'm...not who you think I am, just to let you know..."

"I figured."

"I'm...different...than you or other _humans_." She said the last word with emphasis, and a little awe, as if she envied the word... As if she _wasn't_ human...

"I figured that, as well." Link paused. "Will you tell me?"

"Someday."

"When?"

Maple was quiet for a brief moment. "After we collect all the Fused Shadows. After that, I'll tell you everything..."

"You promise?"

"Under one condition," Maple said as she sat up.

"Anything."

She looked away from him as she spoke. "Promise you won't get scared and run off when I tell you?"

Link started. "Why would I run?"

"Just promise..." She whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

We woke early the next morning, before the sun had fully risen. Link then led me up to his ranch, where I met his former co-worker and Ordon's only ranch-hand currently living there; Fado. He was tall; at least six-foot, with dark hair, olive skin, and a broad chest.

"Link?!" Fado said when he saw us approach. "And...whose this?" He waggled his eyebrows at me when he saw me standing behind Link.

Link laughed. "This is my friend, Maple. She's been helping me find the kids."

At that, Fado turned to Link and slightly jumped. "Really?! Have you found them?!"

"Yes," Link said, "we found them, safe and sound. They're in Kakariko Village, being watched by the town shaman."

"N-No foolin'?! The tots are safe?! An' on top of that, they're all in Kakariko Village?!" Link nodded. "Aw, shucks, you don't need to worry 'bout that now. You're incredible, bud! I can already see everybody's smilin' faces!..."

I walked around the field as Fado and Link briefly caught up with each other. Link then helped Fado round up the goats before we left and headed back toward the village.

When we entered the village, we were greeted by a tall, stout man who had a giant boar's horn pierced through his giant nose.

"Link?!" He said as we got closer.

"Bo," Link whispered to me. Link then nodded his head to the Mayor.

"Whoa, it _is_ you, Link! You're safe and sound!" Link smiled at him as he took the Mayor's outstretched hand. "Your clothes... What happened to you, lad?"

"A lot of things," Link answered.

"C-Come quick! Inside!" Bo then led us into his house, where Link quickly introduced me and told him about the kids being in Kakariko.

"I see... So the young'uns are in Kakariko Village! Well, that's good... Renado's and old friend. If they're in his care, then we can relax," The Mayor said, once Link finished the story.

"Yes, Renado is a friend of mine, as well. The kids will be safe there," I said. The Mayor turned to me and smiled. He then gasped, as if looking at me had reminded him of something.

"So... Don't keep me waitin', lad! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia is with the rest of 'em, right?"

Link didn't meet the Mayor's eye as he spoke. "No, she wasn't. I didn't see her anywhere..."

"Oh! I see... That ain't what I wanted to hear..." The Mayor sighed. "Ahh... But Link..." He then shook his head. "I guess I need to think off all five of those poor kids, not just my own... They're all in danger." Link and I both nodded. "What I should be askin' is how I can help out..."

"Actually, about that..." Link said, "I heard a rumor that you were able to best the Gorons in a test of strength..."

"What's that now? The Gorons of Death Mountain?"

"Yes. We need to get up to Death Mountain to get their help, but they won't let any humans pass without testing them and gaining their trust..."

"I see... So _Renado_ told you that..." The Mayor smiled. "Well, it's true... I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust... With the help of a little secret."

"A secret?"

"I _can_ teach you the secret...but can you promise me, and I mean both of you," The Mayor looked at me as well, "that you absolutely, positively will NOT disclose it to anyone?"

We both nodded. He then smiled. "Good. All righty, then. Absolutely no one!" He then started walking down the only hallway in the small house. "Come this way."

We entered a large room, decorated with trophies, and lined with seating. The center of the room was taken up by a sumo ring.

"You wrestle?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." The Mayor smiled as he turned to Link. "Link, you've heard of sumo wrestlin', right?" Link nodded. "Gorons like to match strength in sumo contests. Luckily for you, the basics of sumo are the same as stoppin' chargin' goats... You wanna hear more?" Link nodded as I walked over to one of the benches and sat down. "All righty, then. I'll teach you the basics of the ways of sumo.

"If you're gettin' in a sumo match, chances are you're in an arena like this." The Mayor motioned to the room and the ring they were now standing in. "The first fella to push his foe outside the arena wins..."

And so began Link's lesson in sumo wrestling. The Mayor told him the rules, and then they competed with each other until Link won two matches. I had to admit, Link had to be pretty strong to be able to push a man like Bo around a ring, considering that Link was much smaller in comparison...

I spent the whole time cheering.

* * *

Link was drenched in sweat by the time Bo called the matches. Link had won two out of three, which made him feel proud of himself, especially since Maple came walking up afterwards and patted him on the back.

"You've gotten a sight stronger in the short time you've been gone, Link..." Bo said, once they had changed back into their clothes and had gone back into the main room. "Strong as you are, though, you can't hope to beat the Gorons wrestlin' with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock! Naw, the secret to beatin' the Gorons..." Bo paused. He then smiled and stepped to one side, "is locked away in that chest. Take it with you, lad."

Link walked over and opened the chest. He then gasped when he found a pair of boots, completely made of iron, and so heavy that Link had trouble carrying them.

"You can probably tell, those boots are made of iron, lad," Bo said once Link stuffed them in his bag, which sucked up the boots as if they were nothing, and weighed nothing, making Link feel as if he weren't even carrying the boots, "Whoever wears 'em won't easily be pushed around...even by a Goron. If you're fixin' to fight a Goron, be sure to wear those boots..." Bo then looked them both in the eye. "Let's be square, though, lad and lassie: you can't ever tell ANYONE about those boots! 'Specially, Renado!"

Link nodded as Maple leaned over and whispered in his ear: "Told you something like that exists."


	22. Rescue

On our arrival into Kakariko, the sight that greeted us chilled us to the bone. A beast, mounted on a giant boar, was standing in front of Renado's house, an unconscious Colin strapped to its spear. When the beast saw us enter the village, it snorted and raised its spear, showing us its captive.

I had called Midnight to me before we left Ordon, so I pushed her ahead as I saw Link push Epona to chase after the beast as it took off in the other direction. We had to jump our horses over the gate on the northern side of the town to keep up with it.

We emerged into a section of Hyrule Field we hadn't been. To one side of us was a deep canyon, so we had to be careful as we galloped after the beast, which had stopped in the middle of the clearing ahead of us.

We rode closer as we watched the beast raise a giant horn and sound an alarm. It then laughed and pointed toward the remaining wall of Twilight. We looked to see a large group of beasts appear over the hill, charging at us, fire arrows ready and aimed at us.

"Go!" I screamed as I pushed Midnight ahead, causing her to light tap against Epona, who responded by bolting ahead of us. The beast who had Colin then reared his boar and took off.

Link unsheathed his sword as he charged after the beast. Link caught up to it and swung his sword, causing the beast to scream as a small chunk of its armor fell to the ground. Midnight screamed as well, as she had to jump over the hunk of metal.

At that moment, a fire arrow came into my view, barely missing my head by an inch.

Immediately, I spun around. As fast as lightning, I nocked an arrow and let it fly, watching it hit the bulblin that had tried to hit me. It screamed as it was thrown off of its ride, leaving the bulblin who was controlling the boar to fend for itself. I then nocked another arrow and hit the remaining bulblin, causing it to fall off and the riderless boar to run around uncontrollably.

"You go after Colin! I'll try to take care of these!" I screamed as I let another arrow fly, knocking yet another bulblin off its ride. I heard the lead beast cry out in response as Link knocked off more of its armor. I gripped my horse with my legs as I felt her jump over the new hunk of metal that had hit the ground.

I spun back around and bent over Midnight's neck. "Follow Link and Epona!" I commanded. I saw Midnight nod as she slightly moved so that she was directly behind Epona, but about ten feet behind. I then grabbed a chunk of Midnight's mane, steadying myself. I then bent my knees and pushed off of her back, while still holding her mane, and spun around so that I was sitting on her backwards. I then leaned back, supporting my back with her bobbing neck.

I quickly nocked another arrow and hit the closest bulblin boar. It screamed and started zigzagging uncontrollably, causing its riders to wobble around like rag dolls.

I felt Midnight sharply turn, almost causing me to fall off. I then looked behind me, to see that the lead beast had tried to out-maneuver Link by turning around. Obviously, it hadn't worked, since Link was still right behind him, swinging his sword.

That was also when I noticed the bulblin pair right behind Link, the archer ready and aimed at Link's back...

"NO!" I screamed as I threw my head back so I was looking at the scene upside-down. I then quickly shot an arrow, hitting the bulblin boar. I had been too late, however. I was only able to watch as the arrow struck Link, causing him to scream.

At first, I thought he had been fatally wounded, 'cause Epona started running all over the place. But, I then saw Link pull the still-flaming arrow from his right arm. Link then screamed with fury as he slowed Epona and swung his sword, knocking down both of the bulblin riders behind him.

I quickly checked around to make sure no other bulblins had slipped passed me before I sat myself back up and shot down another bulblin.

* * *

Pain shot up Link's arm. The pain blinded him for a moment, but he quickly reached up and pulled the arrow from his arm, causing fresh blood to pour down to his fingers. Link screamed in pain as he grabbed Epona's reins and lightly pulled back, causing her to slow down. He then swung his sword at the bulblins who had just shot at him, causing them to fall off. Link rammed his boots into Epona's sides and let her reins go. Epona bolted ahead so that they were right next to the beast who had Colin.

Link raised his sword and felt it painfully clang one last time against the metal of the beast's armor. The beast then roared and slumped unconsious in its saddle, as its ride started running toward a bridge off in the distance. Link watched as it shook itself awake, just as its ride jumped over a wood fence that was blocking off the bridge ahead. Link led Epona to follow, jumping her over the fence as well. When he landed, he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He then heard Maple scream.

Link turned in his seat to see Maple on the other side of the now burning fence. She was slumped over oddly on her horse, but she saw him looking and waved at him to go on.

Link turned around to see that the beast had reached the other side of the bridge. The beast lowered a second spear, after it hoisted the spear Colin was strapped to on its saddle. The beast then charged.

Link understood immediately, and lowered his sword as well, making Epona charge toward it.

The first attempt to joust was a failure: both missed. Link continued to push Epona until they came to the end of the opposite side of the bridge. He then turned her.

The beast charged when it reached the other side as well. Link lowered his sword again and charged.

Link's heart pounded hard in his chest as the beast got closer. Link then swung his sword, ducking as the beast's spear came at his head. Link felt his sword hit the beast, and the beast screamed in response. Link turned around to see the beast still going, even though blood was starting to soak its armor.

Link turned Epona around when he reached the end of the bridge and charged again. This time, the beast began to zigzag down the bridge, making aiming difficult, and dodging even more difficult. Link missed, but the beast's spear sliced his already-injured arm. Link screamed in pain, but continued to push Epona on, despite the fact that he was now gripping his probably useless arm.

Link swung again as they charged, and was surprised when he felt his sword hit the beast again. This time, the beast was thrown off, and it disappeared over the side of the bridge.

Link jumped off of Epona and ran over to the beast's remaining ride, which had stopped. Link then untied the still-unconscious Colin and carefully laid him across Epona. Link then held onto Colin as Epona leapt over the burning fence.

Maple was still sitting on Midnight on the other side.

Link admired her for riding her horse bareback. It was difficult to do that, because riding that way involved more trust between the rider and the horse. The horse was guided only by the pressure of the rider's legs. The rider also only had the horse's mane to hold when they were riding. Link could tell by the way Maple rode her horse, that they had been together long. Even now, as Maple was laying against her horse's neck, he could tell that they were close, for Midnight's neck was bent so that her face was close to Maple's.

"Did you get him?" Maple asked, her voice unusually quiet.

"Yes... Are you alright?" He asked as he got closer. He realized that the color in her face was gone, so that she appeared whiter than she normally did, which was already pretty white.

"Um..." She then weakly sat up.

At first, all Link saw was the arrow, sticking out of one side of her chest. Then, when Maple moved her hand, he saw the blood.

Link's heart sank as he maneuvered Epona so that he was sitting right next to her. "Get on. I'll take you to Renado."

"No, just go to the Spirit's Spring. Midnight will follow," She said as she laid back down, carefully making sure that the arrow wasn't jostled.

"Are you sure she will--"

"JUST GO!"

Link nodded as he kicked Epona's sides, sending her into a gallop. He looked back to see Midnight right behind him, running so carefully that he could have sworn that the horse was aware of her rider's pain.

Link kicked Epona's sides again, causing her to speed into a sprint. Epona jumped the gate blocking the path to Kakariko. Link looked back just in time to see Midnight jump the gate, causing Maple to scream and go even whiter.

"Go, Epona, go," Link said to his horse as he kicked her sides again. She screamed as she sped up again.

They came barreling through town, so that Renado and the other inhabitants had to jump out of their way. When Link approached the Spirit's Spring, he pulled back on Epona's reins and he steadied Colin's body. He then jumped off and grabbed Colin, carefully cradling him in his arms. Renado, when he saw Maple's white face fly by, came running over and took Colin from Link's arms.

"Tend to her. Hurry!"

Link then ran over to the now stopped Midnight. Maple was breathing in short, rapid breaths, and her lips were turning blue.

Link quickly, but carefully, picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the water. He laid her down in it, so that the water was lightly lapping her body, without letting go of her. Too much of the arrow was sticking out of her back to lay her down properly. Link heard voices and footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn to look.

"That stupid...thing...that set the fence...on fire..." Maple gasped in pain. "Shot me...when it saw me..."

"Don't talk. Please... Don't talk," Link said as he caressed her forehead.

"I'll...be fine... Just...pull it out... I'll heal...when it's out..."

At that moment, Beth appeared to Link's right, holding out a pair of scissors. She smiled at Link as she handed them to him, but grimaced when she looked at Maple. Link couldn't help but grimace as well. The arrow _was_ sticking out of her about a foot, and blood was starting to contaminate the water close to them.

"We're right here, if you need us," Beth said when she backed away. Link heard mumbles of agreement from behind him.

"How do you want me to...?" Link couldn't say the rest.

"Cut...one...end...and...pull..." She said weakly.

Link nodded as he bent over and cut the arrowhead off of the arrow. He then cut it as close as he could to her skin, being careful not to hurt her. He, obviously, wasn't successful, 'cause she started shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"Okay. I'm going to have to pull you upright," Link said once he had finished cutting the wood. Maple merely nodded. Link then carefully pulled her up, using the arm that was still beneath her, to protect the other side of the arrow from getting pushed through farther. Maple screamed, but helped push her body up as much as she could. She then slumped into his other arm and sobbed.

Link carefully bent his leg so that she could lean against it. He needed both his arms for the next part.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. Her face was bent toward him, so he saw her close her eyes as she nodded.

Link carefully reached around her back. He grabbed what part of the arrow was still sticking out of her back with both of his hands. He heard her sob in pain.

Maple's scream echoed in the canyon as Link tugged on the arrow. It only budged a couple of inches, however.

Link didn't release his hold on the arrow as he carefully shifted and pulled again. Maple's scream mixed with her sobs as Link used all of his strength, finally feeling the arrow slip free from her back.

When the arrow was free, Maple slumped against Link's leg as she shook and cried. Link threw the arrow and then started digging around in his bag. He finally found the extra shirt he had picked up at his house. He then started ripping it so that he could wrap it around her chest, which had a gaping hole in it about an inch in diameter.

Maple tried her best to stay still as he bandaged her, but her crying was too severe. She could only shake and sob whenever he placed any pressure against the wound, which he had to do to try to stop the bleeding.

Finally, when he was done, he carefully laid her back into the water, letting it caress her chest. He put his weight against his hand, which was resting over the now covered wound. Maple didn't flinch when he did this.

Maple looked at him and smiled as best she could.

Link sat like that for five minutes.

"She will be fine now," Renado's voice said from somewhere behind him. "Leave her in the healing waters and she will be fine. Now, come. The child is waking."


	23. Healing Swim

**Sorry I haven't updated in the last couple of days, but, ya know, Christmas is a busy time. Speaking of which, hope all of you had a good Christmas! Merry one-day-late Christmas to you guys!**

**

* * *

**

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I was yelling to myself over and over in my head. Getting shot in the chest with an arrow was definitely on my 'don't do again' list. It really did hurt, so much so, that I passed out when Link left to go check on Colin. Then, of course, I dreamed...

I had another dream about my so-called 'alternate' self. Though, this time, I was sitting in a temple dedicated to my sisters, one hidden from sight so that evil ones would not penetrate its walls. I was kneeling before the statues that represented my family. I was praying to them; praying for Hyrule and its surviving people.

It was strange, seeing into my own mind as if I was someone else. I was thinking about how Hyrule was mostly flooded, with the highest mountain tops being the only land masses left. I could remember the scared looks on the faces of all the surviving people I had left to go pray to my sisters...

They, too, knew that Hyrule was doomed. After my sisters and the rest of the gods finished burying it under a great sea, Hyrule would be gone forever...

As I was praying, my sisters sent me a vision of the Hyrule that would be left behind.

I could see that Hyrule would forever be buried, to imprison the evil that had escaped. Hyrule would eventually be forgotten, leaving behind a great sea with many islands and many different people. Legends of the Hero of Time would still be remembered, but nothing else of Hyrule would be...

The vision I saw was of the Hyrule left after the great flood, almost three to four hundred years in the future.

My sisters then showed me great storm clouds building over the Great Sea. They had just been about to show me the source of the clouds, when I heard footsteps.

I heard someone call my name, in both my dream, and in reality, though the names were different. I turned around in my dream when I heard my real name, and looked at who had called me. I then smiled.

"Maple?" I heard more clearly, telling me that someone was calling to me in reality.

I shifted into consciousness. I couldn't feel the water caressing my body any longer, so I guessed that someone must have moved me...

Great... The Spirit Springs' waters were the only thing that could heal me properly, which meant that them moving me would have caused the healing to stop...

"Maple?" I felt a hand on my cheek. I carefully opened my eyes, surprised to find that the only light in the room was a burning candle, as to not hurt our eyes. I also realized that the person who had been calling my name was Link, because he was the only one who was standing close enough to touch me.

"There you are," Link said as he sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer for a few moments, because I was mentally searching my body for any pain. It was there, but it was slight.

"Better," I answered. Actually, the more I began to wake up, the more I realized that the pain wasn't that bad anymore. I felt, well, good. Well, at least better than I had felt after Link had removed the arrow...

I shivered when I thought of the arrow being pulled from between my ribs...

"Are you cold?" Link asked as he grabbed another blanket and spread it over me.

"Um, actually, no. Just thinking..."

"Okay." Link just looked at me for a few moments.

"How's Colin?" I asked.

"Asleep." Link motioned to the other side of the room. I turned my head and saw that Colin was laying on a bed. Beth and Luda where patting his forehead with cool rags.

"Well, at least he's safe, now," I said as I sat up. Instantly, Link reached out to stop me, but I pushed his hand away. "Don't worry. I feel better."

"But... You just got shot with an arrow!"

"Yes, I _do_ remember that little bit of information. I'm fine, really," I somewhat lied. I did feel better, although the pain increased when I moved. I just wanted to get out of there and go jump into the water of the spring...

"You need to sit down and rest--"

"_I _need to go to the Spirit's Spring and heal," I said as I threw my legs over the side of the bed.

I heard Renado chuckle. "I told you to leave her in the waters." Renado looked at me. "He insisted on bringing you in here to rest."

I looked at Link and tried my best to smile through the pain that I was feeling. "Thanks for your concern, but, trust me, I heal faster in the waters of the Spring."

Link was at my side in an instant, wrapping my arm around his waist so that he could help me walk. "If you need to be there, then I will help you."

I smiled at him. He was such a good guy...

But I could think about that right now. I needed to get to the Spring. Once I was there, I would heal at an astonishing rate. Then, I would truly be better...

And I could think about whatever I wanted, even if it regarded how much I cared for Link...

* * *

Link helped Maple down the stairs of the hotel, and out through the front door. She then slowly limped her way to the Spring. Once they were there, she sighed and collapsed into the water.

"Are you sure this is all you need?" Link asked as she laid her body down into the water, so that the only thing exposed was her head.

"Yes," She said, her voice surprisingly clear compared to the last time she had spoke, in the hotel. She then closed her eyes.

It was surprising, how fast the water worked its magic. Link literally would blink and notice that she looked healthier. The color quickly came back to her face. Her lips were no longer purplish in color, and were quickly heading back to their normal rosy pink. Her cheeks even became flushed as she just waded in the water.

Maple opened her eyes and smiled; a smile full of happiness instead of pain. She then cocked her head in a playful way and ducked under the water.

Link watched as she quickly swam away, toward the cliff that created the waterfall of the Spring. Then, she disappeared.

"Maple?" Link asked as he waded into the water after her. He heard no answer, and then began to panic. She was gravely injured, and swimming should have been difficult for her. All he could think about was the fact that she could have suddenly erupted in pain, causing her to sink to the floor of the pool...

Then, Link heard a splash from behind him. He turned and sighed when he saw Maple sitting in the water behind him, so that her chest was still covered, but her shoulders, neck, and head were exposed.

"You worried about me?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, yes. You're hurt."

"Trust me," She said as she swam around him, "if I'm in the water, I don't feel the pain." She then turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Take off your boots and come."

Link didn't even question her as she sat back down to wait for him. He ran back to the waters edge and took off his boots, his bags, and his hat. He then took off his shirt. Link then turned back around and walked toward her as she motioned for him to follow. She then stood up when he was just feet from her, and he had to stop himself from gasping.

Her dress was, well, white, so it was now completely see-through, showing off the fact that she was wearing baby pink undergarments. Link could even see through the bandage that wrapped around her chest, over her dress. He was almost sad that she was wearing a bra...

Maple laughed. "Yes, I know, it's see-through. Now, hurry up!" She smiled as she turned and started walking toward the short waterfall.

With her back to him, Link didn't hesitate to look her up and down. She was absolutely _beautiful_! He could see every perfect muscle of her back, moving with her... He imagined that seeing her naked would be like seeing the most beautiful work of art in the world!

Link shook his head when he saw her start to hoist herself over the waterfall. But she gasped in pain when the rock rubbed against the hole against her chest, which, he noticed, he could also clearly see... Link quickly came to her side and helped her over the wall with relative ease. She then smiled at him as she turned away from him and jumped into the water below her.

Link pulled himself over the wall, and gasped at the sight below him. The water behind the waterfall was at least twenty-feet deep. It was like a small haven hidden behind the waterfall of the Spring. And, to top it off, in the middle of the pool in front of him, was Maple, floating on her back with a giant smile on her face.

Link jumped into the water and swam over to her as she straightened and started to tread water.

"So, the water helps you that much, huh?" Link asked as she smiled at him.

"Yes, it does."

Actually, if Link looked down at her chest (not at her breasts; he wasn't a perv), he could see that her wound _was_ smaller and less inflamed than it had been when he had first pulled out the arrow.

Maple splashed him and laughed, causing him to laugh as well.

"I'll be fine, so stop worrying." She swam up to him and pulled him toward the center of the pool. "Now, enjoy this little break we have before it's over, alright?" She said when she stopped.

Maple then splashed Link again, beginning a splashing war that lasted over thirty minutes. At that point, Link stopped her by sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. He didn't want to over-exert her when she was still healing...

Maple then surprised Link by sighing and leaning against him. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he held her tight as he started pulling her toward the wall at the edge of the pool, the one they had climbed over. Link then surprised himself by doing something very...forward, if that's the right word.

Link, when he reached the wall, turned her and pinned her against it. He then lightly kissed her.

For the smallest instant, Maple stiffened. But, almost as if Link imagined her hesitation, she sighed and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

It was the best moment of his life. She was the best kisser he had ever kissed. She also tasted extremely sweet, so much so that all he wanted was to taste more and more of her... Their breathing became heavy as he pinned her to the wall against his body, causing her to sigh, and causing his heart to pound in his chest with a pleasure he hadn't quite felt before...

Just when he had made up his mind to try to see if she wanted him as much as he wanted her, she pushed away from him and smiled. She then looked guiltily away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...can't," She said as she carefully slipped herself out of his arms. Link didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want to, but he had to physically stop himself from pulling her back. When he grabbed her free arm, the one that that wasn't pulling her body over the wall, he had to stop himself from pulling her back down, and instead kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at him and then disappeared over the wall, a small splash signaling her landing.

Link moaned as he leaned against the wall. He had never felt quite this way before, and was surprised at how close he had come from losing his control over his emotions. What was it about her that made him feel that way? Why was it that physical contact with her made him want more than he could have? Yes, he had had a small fling with Ilia before she got kidnapped, but nothing had ever really happened between them... Everything about Maple was just so..._sexy_, compared to Ilia... If that was the right way to express it.

"You coming?" He heard Maple ask from somewhere below him.

Link took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke. "Yes."

Actually, now that he wasn't touching her, it was easier to think about other things aside from sex...

If only he had had at least a little bit of experience regarding sex... Maybe then he could understand what was going on with his mind and body...

* * *

**Hope none of this exceeds the 'Teen' rating, so, if it does, just warn me so I can mess with it :)**


	24. Love and Lies

My emotions were extremely mixed by the time I hopped over the waterfall. It had been over one hundred-years since I had last had any sort of sexual experience. Maybe even longer, since, well, the Hero eventually got old and his body couldn't quite work as well anymore. Kissing Link like I just did, brought back so many memories that I was glad that I was still soaked, so that my tears just looked like water running down my cheeks.

I heard Link jump into the water as I reached the shore. I then went straight to Renado's still-open house. I disappeared into the back room just as I heard Link's footsteps signal his entrance into the house. I closed the door behind me, and I heard Link close the front door as well.

I was in the middle of changing my soaked outfit, when I heard Link knock on the door. "Are you...okay?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he spoke again, "Can I come in?"

"No," I answered, trying my best to not let my sobs be heard in my voice, "I'm changing."

Link was quiet for a few moments. "Are you crying?"

_Dammit_. I heaved with a sob. "Maybe."

"Did I make you upset?"

I slipped on my dry dress and sat down on Renado's bed, burying my face in my hands. "No," I said.

I heard the door crack open for a brief moment, before I heard it open all of the way and I heard Link cross the room. I felt him sit next to me. "I'm sorry, I really am. I...don't know what overcame me..." He sighed, and I thought I heard a slight sob.

I moaned. _I_ knew what was wrong; why he had felt so much lust toward me, and why he was crying with me. It was who, and what, I was. Being a goddess meant that the people closest to me, both physically and in relationships, felt what we felt. It was a lot like empathy. The reason for the whole lust deal? That was because of _who_ I was; the goddess of love. That meant that any physical contact with me, if it was at all romantic, meant that any lust that person had toward me would increase greatly. So, no, it wasn't Link's fault. It was all mine.

It also hadn't helped that, when I was kissing Link, I had been thinking about the Hero and my first time... So, all of my sexual feelings had been transported to him.

"It's...not your fault," I said as I looked up at him. "It's mine."

"But...how? I was the one who kissed you..."

"Trust me... It's me, not you." I sighed. "And I'm not just saying that."

I then sobbed as I leaned over and buried my face into his chest, trying really hard not to think of the embrace as romantic. If I managed that much, then the pressure on him would lessen...

Link then, in a comforting way, pulled me close and held me as I cried.

It didn't take me long to start to read his emotions. He was struggling, like he had been in the Spring. I could also tell that he was because of his body language. He would, every once in awhile, pull me close, and then loosen his grip, as if he was physically debating with himself. After about five minutes, I finally felt his feelings drastically drop, and I felt him loosen his grip as he sighed in relief.

"That's much better," He mumbled.

"Really? What is?" I asked, pretending to be clueless. My voice was clear, since I had stopped crying a few seconds before.

"I don't know how to explain it... I guess my _urge_ has gone away."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Why is it that you affect me like that?"

I was quiet for a few moments. "That's...something to be explained later."

"Oh. So, you _were_ serious..."

"Yes, of course I was."

"I just thought that you were saying that to make me feel better, or something."

"No. I wouldn't lie to you... I wasn't lying when I said that it was me."

Link was quiet, and I heard him take in a deep breath. "You...wouldn't lie to me?"

"No," I said, dragging out the word slightly.

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Why _did_ I say that? Why _wouldn't_ I lie to him? He wasn't anything important to me...

Then, it hit me. I felt that way because he _was_ something important to me. He was more than a hero, and even more than a friend. I _loved_ him, even if it was just because he was so much like the Hero I had loved so long ago...

I heaved with a sob as reality hit me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me close to him. I instantly felt his emotions respond with the love that I was currently feeling, though I wasn't quite sure if he was responding that way because that's how I felt, or if it was because that was how he _really_ felt...

Gosh, being a goddess could be so confusing sometimes...

"Nothing," I said, my voice surprisingly clear. "I just...realized something."

"What?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I _love_ you."

I instantly felt his joy, telling me just how close we had become. It was never this easy for me to read emotions aside from lust and love, yet I was reading them like an open book. That had only happened once: with the Hero.

"You do?" He asked, his voice squeaking slightly with his excitement.

"I think so..."

Link reached down and pulled up my chin, so that I was looking into his face. I then was able to notice that his eyes were brimming with water that hadn't yet spilled over.

"Is that...a bad thing?"

"No," I answered without hesitation.

"Then, why did you sob?"

"Why are _you_ almost crying?" I asked right back.

He started. "Because I'm happy..." I smiled at him. "Oh..." His eyes glassed over for a brief moment, before he smiled and pulled my chin up to lightly kiss me on my nose.

I laughed. "You don't have much experience with girls, do you?"

Link smiled and shook his head. "Very little. I've kissed before, but that's about it."

"Who?" I asked, letting my jealousy slip into the question.

"Ilia."

"The Mayor's daughter?"

Link nodded. "Yes. But that's as far as I had ever gone with a girl... You're the first person I've ever come so close to..." His voice trailed off. "Have you...?"

It was then I realized just how jealous and angry I was of Ilia, because I saw his eyes mirror my feelings. I instantly calmed myself, reminding myself that he had _more_ reasons to be jealous of me and my love life...

"It's...hard to explain."

"It's okay. If you have, I won't think of you any different."

I sighed. "Well...yes."

"With who?" This time, the jealousy in his voice and eyes were his own. I could also feel his disappointment. It wasn't exactly customary for a couple to have sex out of marriage, although it did happen every once in a while. I could feel his disappointment in me for not keeping my purity.

"Well, technically, we were married."

"WHAT?!" He pulled my head up so that I was looking at him. Then, his eyes glassed over. "Wait... What do you mean _were_?"

"He died," I answered.

"When?" I felt him slightly relax, as if knowing his only competition was dead was a relief.

I know I had said that I wouldn't lie to him, but there was no way I could tell him the truth without telling him the rest of my story. "Last year."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I felt the truth of his words, and his disappointment in himself, telling me that what I had guessed he was feeling was the truth.

"It's okay. I didn't..." I stopped. I wasn't going to lie to him _that_ much by telling him that I had never really loved my husband...

Then, I thought better of it. I had, technically, already lied. The Hero and I had never actually gotten married, although the thought was there for both of us. He had proposed, but we never got passed that point.

"Didn't what?" He asked.

"I didn't love him that much," I finally lied. It was for my own good...and his.

"Then why make love to him?"

"He was my husband. It's...part of the job description, so to speak."

I felt Link chuckle. He then abruptly stopped, as though he was suddenly thinking of something serious. "Is it...you know...as good as people say?"

This time, I laughed out loud (literally) and Link laughed with me, although his cheeks turned pink. "I'm not laughing at you," I said, once my laughing had stopped. "I was just laughing." I sighed. "Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on your part, yes, it is." He raised his eyebrows, so I kept going, not wanting to reveal that I could read emotions, meaning that I could feel _exactly_ what the Hero had felt every time. "But for girls, not always..."

"Why?"

I laughed again. "Think about it." I saw his eyes glass over again, and he did slightly grimace. "It is...painful, the very first time, and a few after that. But...it gets better, although it can be painful even after you're used to it."

Link smiled and shook his head. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" I just gave him a questioning look. "I don't like picturing you doing...that."

I smiled as I buried my face in his chest again. "I love you," I said, surprised at how easy it was for me to say it.

"I love you, too," He said as he squeezed me. "One more question?" I felt the embarrassment roll off of him.

"What?"

"Well, would you ever..." I heard him take in a deep breath. "Make love...to me?" He said in one, quick breath, so that the words slightly rolled together.

I smiled. "Actually, if I wasn't such an emotional wreck... I would now."

I felt his lust almost immediately. "Really?" His voice was slightly breathless.

"Yes. I love you, remember? It is, no matter _what_ people say, an act of love. It's not as enjoyable without realizing that."

Link responded by pulling up my chin and kissing me, gently, lovingly, on my lips.

* * *

Goddess! Link thought his heart was going to literally burst out of his chest and fly away! She _loved_ him!

Link couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling! There were not enough words in the Hylian language to even get close to describing how he felt!

All Link could think about was how sweet she smelled, how soft her skin was under his hands. Her dress had a low back, so Link couldn't stop himself from playing with the muscles in between her shoulder blades. She was just so _perfect_, and, as of right that moment, she was all his!

"How's your wound?" He asked, when it was quiet for a few moments.

"Better, see?" She sat up straight, and (he gasped) she completely pulled up her dress to show him her no-longer-bandaged wound.

Nothing was there. Just her smooth, soft skin...

Link shook his head and smiled. "Amazing!" He reached over and pulled her back to him.

Link felt something slither out from underneath him. It had seemed a lifetime since Midna last spoke to them, so it took him a moment to realize that Midna had appeared in front of them.

"Aw, how sweet! Eee hee! However, I hate to break up this romantic moment, but there is a Fused Shadow that we need to get!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

Maple stiffened under Link's grasp. "The Fused Shadow won't go anywhere. You need not worry." Link literally felt her anger, and he almost yelled at Midna in response.

"Oh, shut up..._Leah_. Eee hee!" Midna said with a smirk.

Maple jumped from Link's arms and tackled the floating shadow. Link half expected her to just hit the ground alone, since Midna was just a shadow at the moment. However, Link felt an odd sensation as he felt his shadow stretch as Maple managed to pull Midna to the ground, a murderous look in her eye.

Instantly, Link pulled Maple off of Midna, who was gasping and grabbing her throat. Link purposefully avoided Maple's gaze, since he knew how powerful her gaze was when she was angry.

Midna coughed and glared as she slithered back into Link's shadow.

Link just sat and held Maple as she shook with her anger. Link finally pushed her down on the bed and held her there until her shaking body calmed. After that, they just laid in each other's arms.

"I...don't want to make you upset, but who's Leah?"

Link felt her stiffen, although she answered calmly. "I'll explain everything to you when we get the Fused Shadows, alright?"

Link was slightly disappointed, but he nodded. Why didn't she trust him to know whatever it was that she didn't want to tell him? She said she loved him, but why wouldn't she tell him now?

"I trust you," She said, seeming to read his mind, "I'm just not ready to explain everything yet."

"Okay." Link pulled her up and helped her stand. "But we should get going."

Maple nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They walked out of the house hand-in-hand.


	25. Gor Coron

**Well, sorry I haven't updated in the last couple of days, but I haven't felt all that well.**

**Hope y'all had a great New Years! 2010?! Can you believe it?!**

**

* * *

**

Making our way up the mountain wasn't exactly as easy as I had expected. There were Goron guards posted everywhere, so we were always on our toes.

We climbed up the wall that led to the mountain trail, and were immediately greeted by the Goron guard who had knocked down Link before. He curled up into a ball and started rolling toward us at top speed.

Link had no time to switch his boots, so I had to use my powers to quickly switch them for him. Luckily they were heavy, because Link immediately felt the weight difference and acted accordingly: He crouched and readied himself, as if he was just stopping a charging goat. After all, that was what Bo had said to do...

I could feel this all going on through his emotions, which easily seeped from him to me.

The Goron and Link collided, and pain shot throughout both of our bodies, though I had to keep my head. Link could not know that I could feel what he did...

My knees and back erupted in pain as Link was thrown backwards. The boots were the only things stopping him from toppling over the edge of the cliff as he had the day before, so his body bounded backwards, while his feet stayed in one place.

"Left!" Link managed to yell when he got a good grip on the extremely heavy creature. I understood, and jumped to his left, just as Link tossed the Goron over his right shoulder. We turned and watched at the Goron flew over the cliff, yelling as he disappeared down the trail that led to town.

Link then kneeled over and took in deep breaths. His face was oddly red.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't. My body was throbbing as if _I_ was the one who had stopped a charging Goron. I could only imagine what he was feeling, since emotions that I felt from others were often down-played by the time I read them.

"Kinda... That hurt my back and knees...a lot."

I grimaced as I moved toward him, since my body wanted to just stay still and not move at the moment. I reached up with my hand and placed my finger at the top of his spine. I slowly ran it down his back, praying a silent healing prayer as I did, and stopped when I reached his tail-bone. He shivered at that point, and I tried my best to ignore the pleasure I could feel seeping from him.

"Thanks. That's much better." I knelt down and placed both hands on his knees. I felt his relief, and sighed when I was able to stand with little pain.

"Are you going to be able to go all the way up the mountain doing that?" I asked.

Link shrugged as he tried to keep walking up the mountain, his boots clanging loudly against the ground. "I don't really know. But, I have no choice, do I?"

Midna popped out from her shadow, and I immediately had to stop myself from pouncing on her and finishing the job Link had stopped me from doing. Link must have felt my distress as well, 'cause he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No, you don't. Eee hee! Now get up that mountain, Mr. Hero!" She then smirked and disappeared again.

Link just stared at me, as though he was expecting me to jump him and try to strange him, instead. I merely sighed. "I'll stand behind you and keep my hand on your back. If I can manage that, then I can try to block out the pain you feel when you stop the Goron guards."

Link nodded and motioned for me to keep following him.

* * *

When they turned a corner, Link heard the unmistakable sound of something rolling down the trail just ahead of them. Sure enough, when they waited a few moments, they saw a Goron coming right for them.

Instantly, Link felt Maple's touch on his back, soothing his already aching body. She stayed there, even as the Goron collided with him. Link grunted as he managed to get a grip on the Goron.

"Right!" He yelled as he tossed the Goron to his left. He felt Maple shift, without moving her hand from his back. They turned and watched the Goron disappear down the mountain.

Link stretched, surprised at how much her healing touch had prevented his pain.

They continued up the mountain that way, her hand never once leaving his back. She would also use her strange powers to switch his boots as needed. Actually, the farther they got up the trail, the more he realized that he wouldn't have been able to get up the mountain by himself. She kept him in tip-top shape, and her ability to switch his boots was something even more appreciated. He _definitely_ wouldn't have been able to do that himself so quickly.

After about half an hour of climbing up the mountain, they entered a giant clearing; one where they could clearly see Death Mountain above them. They could see that the trail continued up in a spiral-like fashion, up the mountain in the center of the clearing.

Link had been here before, when he had had to get the last of the Tears of Light. So, Link led the way down the hill, to the bottom of the clearing, where the trail started.

Almost immediately after they reached the bottom of the clearing, Maple screamed and tackled him, causing him to stumble a few feet and fall. As soon as Link felt his body hit the ground, an earthquake shook the earth beneath them. Link turned, and saw a great, flaming rock embedded in the ground, right where he had been standing.

Link felt Midna slither out from his shadow. "Whoa... This looks dangerous... Is this the traditional Death Mountain welcome? Eee hee!" She then disappeared.

Maple seemed to make a great effort to ignore Midna, because she smiled when Link looked at her.

"Let's keep going," Link said, just as the mountain erupted once again, raining rocks down on them.

* * *

Link and I walked through the doorway at the top of the mountain about a half-an-hour later. As we emerged into a large, round room, we were greeted by six Gorons, curled up into balls and ready to charge. Instantly, Link jumped in front of me and braced himself to fend off as many as he could.

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice sounded through the room, causing the six Gorons to stand straight and turn around. We followed their gazes, toward the tunnel at the back of the room.

Out walked a small Goron with a lyon cloth wrapped around his waist. "Are these young ones such imposing enemies that you must all gang up on them? I think not, Little Brothers."

I saw Link smile out of the corner of my eye, most likely at the fact that this Goron had called the other Gorons 'little,' when he barely came up to their chests in height. The small Goron then motioned for us to cross the room to him.

As we did, I noticed that the room was centered around a wrestling ring, like Bo's house had been.

"I am a Goron elder, little humans. I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain...circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch."

Link bowed slightly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Link. This is my partner, Maple." I bowed as well, ignoring the burning sensation that touched my cheeks as the Gorons in the room looked at me at the sound of the word 'partner'. Gor Coron smiled at me as well.

"Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

Link shook his head lightly. "No. We come from a village far to the south of this place."

Gor Coron smiled. "You have done well to come this far. You are strong...for humans."

"We have come in search of an item, said to be held deep within your mines," I said, when the elder paused. He looked at me.

"However... The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless..."

I tried my best, as I looked the elder straight in his eyes, to convey my feelings to him without using words, showing him that we intended no harm upon their sacred mines. The elder then turned to Link, who followed my lead by slightly sticking out his chest as he conveyed his courage and strength.

Gor Coron grinned. "I could make an exception...but you would have to beat me in a contest of power." Gor Coron looked at me. "Except for your female, who has no need to show her power. Are you willing to try that, little human?"

Link nodded. Gor Coron then motioned for Link to follow him to the center of the ring.

The match lasted seconds, since Link was not currently wearing the Iron Boots. I could not switch them there, for the Gorons would notice and kick Link out for cheating.

"Your body is skinning, Brother, and so you are too light. You do not stand a chance. Try again later, Brother..." Gor Coron said to Link, who was laying on the ground panting.

Link walked over to me and moaned. "Why didn't you switch my boots?" He whispered.

"I couldn't. They'd notice." I motioned my head over to the other six Gorons, who had been spectating the match. I then grabbed Link's arm and led him out the doorway. Once we were outside, Link quickly switched the boots himself.

We walked back inside, Link's boots echoing loudly off of the walls, although the Gorons seemed not to notice. When Link entered the ring once more, Gor Coron gave him a skeptical look.

"Eh? What is it? Do you want to try again, little human?" Link nodded. "You think you are tough, do you? Let us find out."

This match lasted much longer than the ones with Bo had. With the added weight of the Iron Boots, Link was as heavy as the small elder, making the match fairly even. Link was also very strong for a mere human, so he was able to keep up with the Goron well.

After what seemed a lifetime, when both men were soaked with sweat and after many close calls, Link finally threw Gor Coron from the ring, causing the other Gorons to gasp out of shock.

Gor Coron panted as he spoke, "Young warrior... You have a strong will...and sharp eyes. Fine traits..." He breathed out heavily as I joined Link's side. "Want to see how well you can use them?"

Link followed Gor Coron to the tunnel in the back of the room, where the elder had emerged from. I took note of the two guards standing near the doorway, to make sure none entered.

"You have seen it, I would bet... The mountain, erupting without pause..." Link and I both nodded. "When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger."

"Why not let the mountain's rage run its course, instead of risking your lives?" Link asked.

"We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand?" Link nodded. "But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure...everything went wrong."

"What happened?" I asked. I really had to need to ask; I already knew what he would say next.

"He collapsed...and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!" I grimaced. This was the exact reason why my sisters had ordered the Fused Shadows to be hidden away. They were dangerous. "He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him...and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain... It...grieved us to do this to our patriarch...but we had no other course of action."

"Do not fret; you had no choice, as you said. All will be well soon," I said.

Gor Coron smiled at me before turning back to Link. "I ask this favor of you, young warrior... Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here. I, Gor Coron, need your help... On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid!"

"I will aid you, but under one condition." The elder nodded. "Maple will be allowed to pass, as well."

Gor Coron looked at me for a brief moment, as if he was judging wether or not I could survive.

"You two!" He yelled, not looking away from me. "Let the young warrior and his female pass."


	26. Goron Mines

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, but this was my first week back to classes after break. Which means, of course, less updates. I'll try to add a couple of chapters every weekend, but I'm not promising anything at the moment.**

**Also, I've been playing TP while I write the story, so that my story is as close to the game as it can be. But, I had to stop playing a couple of weeks ago, due to a very annoying sound distortion throughout the entire second temple. I only managed to get half-way through the temple, so if some details are off, then I'm sorry and I'll try to fix them when I get everything fixed :)**

**

* * *

**

Link could only think about one thing as they walked down the long and narrow tunnel: Maple, who was holding his hand. He was _so_ close to learning what he wanted to know about her; _so_ close to learning the who, the what, and, most importantly, the _why_.

As they got deeper into the tunnel, Link began to realize that he hadn't taken off the Iron Boots, so their clanking echoed loudly around them. He then stopped and knelt down to take them off himself.

"What are you doing?" Maple asked when he let go of her hand. Link didn't blame her for asking; it was so dark in the tunnel that he didn't even think that _black_ was all that black compared to the darkness around them.

"Switching boots."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a few moments. It was one of those awkward silences, and Link began to wish that something would happen to break it.

"Listen," Maple said, and from the sound of her voice, he could tell that she was looking down, her hands close to her face. "I'm really sorry about how I reacted earlier. I'm usually not so...emotional."

Link stood up after he fastened his own boots. "Naw, it's alright."

"No, I--"

Link reached out and managed to cover her mouth with his hand. "Really. It's not a problem. I understand... Well, as well as I possibly can, at least."

Maple smiled, reached up and removed his hand from her face. "Thanks." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Link felt a breeze as (he guessed) she continued down the tunnel.

They said nothing as they walked. After about five minutes, Link saw a faint light begin to form ahead of them. At the sight of the light, Link heard Maple sigh, as if she had started to become uneasy in the inky blackness of the tunnel.

Link noticed that it began to get hot: _really_ hot. When they emerged from the tunnel, Link discovered why. The room was almost completely covered in fresh-flowing lava, excluding a few islands scattered throughout the room, including the one they were currently standing on. Just ahead of them, small islands were scattered throughout the large, lava-filled space. There was just enough space between them, so that Link knew that jumping would be the only way across.

Maple turned to look at Link, her face gleaming from fresh sweat. Link imagined that he looked very much the same. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Link nodded. "Just follow me."

Link then took off down the small slope to his right, which curved around to the left. Once there, Link jumped the small gap to the nearest island, across the pulsing lava below. Link didn't even hesitate when he landed. Instantly, he pushed off again, landing on another one to his left. He briefly stopped and looked back to see Maple jumping the first gap, a smile of ease on her face. Link smiled as well, turned, and stopped himself from jumping just when a geyser of lava shot out from the pool below, blocking his path. Link stepped back slightly, hoping that no stray splatter of lava would land on him.

"Don't move!" Maple said from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see another geyser blocking the path behind him. "Stay put and the lava won't touch you."

Link did as she said, moving back to where he had been before, and then going still. When the geyser sputtered, it finally fell back into the pool.

"Go!" Link yelled as he jumped the gap to the larger island in front of him. He heard Maple's feet touch ground, and then touch again as she landed behind him. Link then walked around the slightly curved island, and stopped at the edge when another geyser erupted from the pool.

"These things are all over the place," Link said when he felt Maple lightly touch his back, informing him of her presence.

"Yes, they are."

The geyser ceased, and Link jumped the gap, Maple close behind. They both quickly jumped the last few gaps before the geysers had another moment to rise.

Link sighed as he bent over his knees, letting out a large breath. It was just too hot in this area to be exerting himself like he was. Much more of this nonsense, and he'd fall down dead.

Maple appeared at his side, resting her hand on his back. Instantly, he felt his body temperature cool. His breathing became easier.

Link stood up straight. "Thanks," He said. Maple just shrugged and pointed ahead of them.

Link followed her gesture. Ahead of them, Link could see a series of metal grates blocking the edges of the large island they were standing on, so they could not fall in (guess the Goron's couldn't have thought to install them throughout the entire room, huh?).

There was a gap in the grate ahead of them, lining a small path that led downward and farther into the room.

Link nodded and walked down the path. It went a few feet, and then it curved off to the left, opening up into a somewhat large space with a strange tile off in one corner. Link ignored it and turned to his right, only to find his path blocked by some weak wood, which had been nailed across the next path ahead. Plus, on the other side, Link could see a great geyser of lava shooting horizontally out of the wall to his left, completely blocking his path onward.

Maple laughed as she reached over and unsheathed his sword. Then, with more ease than Link would have expected, she swung the sword, hitting the wood blocking their path. The sound of splintering wood filled Link's ears as the wood crashed to the ground, opening the path. She then turned and handed him the sword, a smile completely taken over her face.

"Uh, I could've gotten that," Link said, his cheeks burning slightly.

"Yes, I know. But, it's been awhile since I've got to use a sword, so I figured that I would have at it." She winked as she disappeared behind him.

"What about that geyser? I don't think you can just hack away at that..."

Maple laughed. "Look around, silly."

Link sighed as he turned and scanned the floor around him. His eyes then hit the strange tile off to his right, stuffed in the corner.

Link moaned. How could he have been so oblivious? It was a switch! He should have known when he first saw it!

Link walked over and stepped on the switch, letting his full weight press it down.

Nothing happened.

"You're too light," Maple said. "Here." She snapped her fingers, and Link felt his body sink and knees snap downward as the Iron Boots appeared on his feet. The switch then depressed, causing the geyser to stop its endless flow.

"Let's go," Maple said, snapping her fingers to switch the boots. She then grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the path she had unblocked. "We haven't much time. Hurry! I'm afraid the geyser will begin to spew again."

Link followed her down the newest path, where it opened back up to the lava. She didn't stop, however, and she turned 180 degrees to the right. The path dead-ended, with a single ladder on the far wall. Link immediately ran ahead of her, grabbing onto the ladder and pulling himself up. When he reached the top, he turned and helped Maple up the rest of the way. She then sighed as she brushed herself off. Link took the moment to observe his surroundings.

They were on the floor above the island they had been on before. Part of the floor was made from the metal grates that had sealed them away from the edge of the island, ensuring their safety. Now, they were a little over thirty feet above the raging lava, with death just a small mistake away.

Link slightly shivered.

Maple then walked ahead of him, pulling him along, their footsteps clanking loudly against the metal grate they were standing on. When Maple turned away from him, she jumped and screamed when a strange slug-like creature fell from the ceiling, its body completely engulfed in flames.

Instantly, Link unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the creature's head. The flame went out, but the slug still managed to slither and slide toward Maple. Link brought it down once more, felling the creature.

As it exploded, Link sheathed his sword.

"Why did that small thing scare you? I've seen you face worse without an ounce of fear in your eyes."

"I just...wasn't expecting that, that's all," She said, brushing her hair out of her face, to no avail. Her face was drenched in sweat, so her hair just clung to her cheeks and forehead as though they had been glued. Link, too, moved hair out of his face, taking his hat off as he did. Feeling relief at the removal of his hat, he stuffed the thing in his bag. He then started pulling off all of his bags and belts. He then pulled off his green tunic, exposing his tan undershirt.

In the middle of putting back on all of his gear, Maple giggled.

"What?" Link asked, as he threw his sheath around his shoulder.

"You are amusing."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I try to find you amusing, since I cannot just peel off layers as you are."

Link grinned and pretended to tighten his strap. "I'm not stopping you."

Maple said nothing. When Link looked up, she was frowning, but she instantly smiled.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not."

"Okay, but, really, I'm not stopping you. If you get hot... I won't blame you."

Maple shook her head, turned, and crossed the gap to a small, metal-grate island ahead of them. She then jumped again, to a small ledge that lined the wall opposite from them. She then turned to him and waved at him to follow.

Link pushed off the ground, landing on the metal with a loud 'clang'! He then took one stride, and jumped again, landing next to Maple with relative ease.

"There's another geyser of lava blocking the path over there." She pointed to her right, Link's left. He followed her gaze and, sure enough, about thirty feet away, was another giant geyser flowing directly toward them. "The switch is over there." She pointed to her other side. Just then, she sighed and quickly nocked an arrow, letting three fly one after the other with such ease that Link couldn't help but be envious.

Three slugs hit the ground, exploding seconds later. Next to where their bodies had been before they exploded, was a switch. Link nodded and walked the short distance, letting Maple switch his boots for him as he put his weight upon the tile. He felt it depress with a 'click.'

"Come!" Maple said waving for him to follow. He did, chasing after her as she ran and shot down a couple more slugs. Then, he saw her jump, landing in a suspended metal cage, where she turned right and disappeared. Link jumped as well, turning the corner, stopping just next to her.

"The door's blocked off. We need to find a way to open it," She said as she jumped down from the platform they were standing on. Link followed her, using his sword to take down some of his own kills. He then turned and joined Maple in examining the area around them, looking for some kind of switch.

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing to strange suspended platform above them. It was attached to the wall with a strong metal bar. Where the metal bar attached to the wall, was an indentation, as though the platform could rise and fall.

"I don't know. Try standing on it."

Link nodded as he turned and made his way up so that he was level with the platform, jumping on it once he was. He took in a sharp breath when he felt it fall a few inches with his weight.

He didn't need to say anything; Maple had been watching. He felt himself grow heavy as Maple switched his boots.

At first, nothing happened. Link sighed and was just about to jump off, when he heard something inside of the platform click. He then felt a rush of air as the platform fell into the crevice below it, causing it to lock in place.

Link smiled when he turned to see the door opening.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Hope this was good enough. Describing the rooms in this temple is going to get difficult, but I'll try my best. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	27. The Guardian

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for an update, but classes are killer :) I've finally had a moment to sit down and write, so I figured I'd update for y'all!**

**Oh, and I created an account with deviant art, so I could post drawings I've done and that I'm proud of (which includes ones for this story). If you're interested in seeing some of the stuff I've done, go to my profile and use the link I posted on it. And, at this point, I don't have much on the site, but more will come! I'm working on a (current) drawing of Maple at the moment, so watch for it sometime soon :)**

**Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

The room we entered was much cooler than the room we had just come through, because of the open sky above. We were standing on a long stretch of metal scaffolding, suspended over one hundred feet above the lava. The metal scaffolding was spread out through the entire room, including around the room's center rock, which protruded out from the lava over-one hundred feet above our heads. Standing on that section of scaffolding, were two Bulblin guards.

The scaffolding also scaled down to our right, so that it was just feet from the lava. I could see more Bulblin guards down on that section as well.

"Look at those," Link said as he tapped my shoulder, pointing to something above our heads. I followed his gesture, and saw a giant magnet hanging from a mechanism off to our left. "What is that?" He asked.

"A magnet."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

I hesitated briefly. I knew, because I had helped the Gorons, many years ago, set up the inside of the Goron Mines. Naturally, I knew that there were many large magnets in this place.

But, he couldn't know that.

"I just guessed."

"Oh. Then we'll see later on, I guess, whether you are right or not."

I just nodded. I was too busy trying to remember where everything was at. I knew there was a door off to our right, but the Gorons probably would have locked it by now. Sure enough, I could see the large, shiny lock in the distance.

"We need to find a key."

I saw Link glance over at the locked door in the distance. "Okay. Where do you think it would be?"

I shrugged. "Look around. It's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Link nodded as he started walking forward, and turned left. He then started walking down the steep incline the scaffolding made. I followed.

I easily shot down the farthest Bulblin from us, while Link struck the closest one with his sword. After that, a strange wind filled the room, leaving behind a small chest against the wall to our left, in between two lit torches.

"There's our key," I said, after the chest finished materializing. Link responded by walked over to it, and kicking it open. He then reached in, dug through the hay inside of it, and pulled out a key.

"Can you shoot down those archer Bulbins over there?" Link asked as he pocketed the key. I followed his gaze to the center rock, where the two guards were stationed.

"No. They are too far for my arrows to reach."

"What about using your--"

"No," I sternly said. Link nodded, but his eyes hid sadness, almost as if he thought I had become mad at him.

It wasn't that I was mad at him. It was just that I wasn't meant to do his job as the Hero for him. I was only here to make sure that he didn't get hurt, and to make sure that he was successful. So, basically, it was _his_ job to kill the majority of the baddies we would run across.

Not that I wouldn't mind helping him... It was just my sister's who would really care... And pissing them off was _not_ a good idea...

I took in a deep breath, and repeated myself more calmly, "No, I can't. I'm not the hero in this room." I then turned to Link and smiled.

He smiled back, and shyly looked away as he sheathed his sword. "How do you know that you aren't a hero yourself?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

I eventually had to look away from his piercing blue eyes, but never answered his question. I knew I wasn't a hero, but the reasons why weren't explainable to him at this point.

And that's how it went, for the next two hours. Link would do all of the fighting, while I led him around the mines, without being obvious that I had been there before.

We learned, not long after entering the mines, that we needed three pieces to a great key. Apparently, when Darbus had touched the Fused Shadow deep in the mines, he got out of control, and had to be locked away in the chamber the Fused Shadow was held in. The key was the way into that chamber. Each piece was held by an elder, so we had to make sure we explored the whole area before we could obtain the Fused Shadow.

Again, the Gorons couldn't have made this journey _any_ _easier_, could they?

The Iron Boots proved to come even more in handy than it had before, since the magnets scattered throughout the mines pulled the boots so tight to the walls and floors, that Link could literally walk on the ceiling if he wanted. Whenever we needed to cross a room with the Iron Boots, I would just hop onto Link's back and hold on for dear life as he walked around on the walls and ceiling as if we were still standing on the floor.

Right after we collected the second piece to the key, we ran into some trouble.

The room we entered was just a large lava pit. In the center, a large, round platform (completely made out of the magnet-mineral) was chained high above the lava, just a small jump from the ledge we were standing on. On the other side of the room, was another ledge. On it, was a large Goron, easily twice the size of the biggest Goron we had seen thus far. He was sleeping, his metal helmet covering his large face.

Link lightly grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the cliff. He then let go as he jumped onto the platform. I easily followed him.

The sound of our feet hitting the ground must have woken up the giant Goron, because he shook his head and stood up.

"Whoa... Humans?!" He said when he saw us. "What business do humans have coming here?! None! No business! This is a forbidden place! I will protect this treasure from you!" He then jumped high into the air, landing so hard on the platform that the chains holding it in place broke.

Link and I both screamed as the platform fell, causing both of us to get thrown off of our feet.

The platform landed hard in the lava below, but we didn't start to sink. Instead, the platform started floating awkwardly on top of the lava, spinning slowly.

I watched as Link sprang to his feet, unsheathing his sword. The Goron walked toward us, his arm raised high above his head, ready to strike...

His belly flopping around, completely exposed...

"HIT HIS STOMACH!" I yelled.

Link didn't even hesitate. Link brought his sword down into the belly of the giant Goron. The Goron screamed in response, instantly curling into a large ball.

I jumped up and snapped my fingers, magically switching Link's boots for him. Link quickly sheathed his sword and readied himself for the coming impact.

The Goron's collision with Link rang through my ears, causing me to throw my hands over them. I felt my body respond to Link's pain as the Goron crashed into him at full-speed. It was strong enough that I wasn't able to hold back my scream of pain as I hunched over, grabbing my back and falling to the floor. Link's scream melted with mine as he heaved the Goron over his shoulder, tossing him into the lava below.

The Goron screamed in pain as he grabbed the edge of the platform, pulling himself back onto the platform, smelling of burning flesh and hot metal.

Link quickly pulled me back up as the Goron approached us again, his arm above his head as it had been before.

"I'll keep the boots on for now. Just try not to get hurt," Link said as he turned back around, slowly walking toward the Goron, the added pull of the magnet slowing him more that just wearing the boots would do. Link's sword was in his hand once again, ready to swing...

Link's sword and the Goron's belly came in contact, causing the Goron to curl into his ball once again.

I jumped out of the way as the Goron rolled after Link, who was ready. I braced myself, just before they came in contact. But, it wasn't enough. I was still thrown to the ground as Link was hit.

The Goron was thrown into the lava again. Link and I could do nothing but watch as the Goron pulled himself back up. We were just in too much pain to do more than we needed.

We went through the horrible ordeal one last time. Both of us were sprawled out on the ground when the Goron pulled himself up one last time, pulling his helmet off as he approached us. He then sat down next to us, heaving as he did.

"Ugh... That...hurt a lot. Who knew that humans were capable of such feats of strength..." He stood up. "Uh... Maybe...you are...going to see the patriarch of our tribe?"

"Yes," Link said as he stood up, ignoring the pain that was shooting through both of our bodies, "we've come to free him."

"... Ah!" The Goron said. "So THAT is why you are here! In that case, take the weapon of the Hero of the past... But in exchange, you must save the patriarch of our tribe!"

I managed to stand at that point.

"How do we get out of here, though?" Link asked after I brushed myself off. I sighed and snapped my fingers, causing the lava to rise, so that we could reach the ledge that was so far above us. Link laughed and winked at me.

The Goron looked at us with wide eyes. "With skills like yours, even the patriarch can be brought back to his senses... Take the Hero's weapon and save our patriarch!"

Link nodded as he grabbed my hands, instantly sending a healing sensation through his body, relieving both of us. He then led me to the edge of the platform, helping me over the gap to the ledge.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I woke up this morning (I wrote half of this ch. last night) with a cold, so I'm not feeling all that great. I also didn't proofread when I finished, so just ignore any mistakes you see (plz)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	28. Darbus

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait. Classes have been taking up a lot of my time (it also doesn't help that I spend most of my spare time trying to beat Final Fantasy XIII :D). Things have been hectic around here, with homework and work and whatnot.**

**So, it's been a long time since I've played Zelda (still having speaker problems on my tv), so if I get some details wrong, please look passed them.**

**I added a couple more drawings up on my deviant art site, so follow the link on my profile to look at them, if you are interested.**

**Oh, and for those of you who are being really impatient on my updating, remember that I'm in college full time and have a part time job, so actually getting the energy to sit down and write is difficult. Don't forget that I warned you before on how it might take me some time to update**

**

* * *

**

Link and I sat exhausted on the floor, breathing heavily as we hid behind the rock wall that separated us from the bulblin archers a floor below us. I wiped away the sweat that had beaded up on my forehead, and Link did the same.

We were just moments away from the chamber in which Darbus was being held. All we had to do was descend one floor, lower the bridge, and unlock Darbus' prison.

"So, are you ready?" Link asked from my right. I could feel his anticipation running through me as well. Both of us were shaking, even though deep down I wasn't at all scared or nervous. Everything I was feeling was because of him.

"Yep," I answered, my voice actually managing to reflect my true feelings. He nodded and started counting. At three, we both sprang up.

Both of us swiftly nocked an arrow and let them fly. They easily found their targets, leaving us with two fewer bulblins to deal with. As we rounded down the stairs, Link pulled out his sword, slashing through a couple of bulblins with relative ease. I protected his flank, shooting arrows at the bulblin archers in the distance before they got a chance to shoot at us.

It took us only a few seconds to clear the area.

"Okay, so I just do like before, right?" He asked as he nocked an arrow, aiming it at the rope that held up the bridge before us.

"Yes, just like before."

Link let it fly, and we watched as the rope snapped and the bridge creaked as it started to fall. When it did, the ground shook and dust flew in all directions.

"Get ready," I said as I nocked an arrow and aimed it at the now open cavern ahead of us.

Link started swinging his sword around as bulblins seemed to explode out of the cavern, their weapons raised and swinging around above their heads. I counted their bodies as they fell and disappeared. Ten... twelve... fifteen. I lost count.

Link managed to avoid getting hurt too badly, although I felt it whenever he was hit on the head or obtained a gash on his cheek. I wouldn't allow myself to flinch, however. Just a brief moment of having my eyes closed could be deadly for either of us.

After five tense minutes, Link and I had slain them all.

Link sighed as he slid down to the floor, exhausted and dripping with sweat. I did as well. I suspected that the lava spread out throughout the mines wasn't helping our energy levels anymore than the enemies were.

We didn't talk for the ten minutes that we sat there. Both of us just leaned against a pillar and closed our eyes, resting our heads back against the (somehow) cool stone. We sat like that until I heard Link stand up. I didn't open my eyes until I was on my feet.

"You ready?" I asked as I brushed off my clothes. Link nodded as he came over and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the giant door that separated us from the imprisoned Darbus.

The lock on this door was just slightly larger than the one that had been blocking the door inside of the forest temple. It wasn't any higher, however, so Link boosted me up onto his shoulders so that I could unlock it.

When I was done, I stepped off of Link's shoulders and turned in mid-air. Link easily caught me and brushed a kiss across my lips as he did. He smiled as he lightly picked me up so that my feet were brushing the ground, and then swept me across the gap that remained between us and the door. He then set me down as he opened the door.

All of us (including Midna) were quiet as we entered the large, circular room. There were about ten pillars spread out in a circle, closer to the walls than the middle. And, in the middle, was a twenty-foot tall figure, its hands chained to the ceiling and its feet chained to the floor. It was completely black, the only spot of color being a golden helmet on its head with a glass eye positioned between the figure's own two.

"Darbus," I whispered to Link.

Darbus must have heard me speak, because the glass eye seemed to shine from some unknown light behind it. It opened wide, glowing a strange amber, its pupil just a slit. His own eyes then started to glow an unnatural red as his head lifted.

Darbus extended his neck toward us, opening his large mouth and roaring. His somehow bear-like head shook back and forth, his bottom canine teeth so large that they were level with his eyes. Darbus then looked up to where the chains on his hands connected to the ceiling.

In a flash, Darbus engulfed himself in a raging fire. He then growled as he pulled one of his arms down, snapping the chain. He did the same with the remaining arm.

Link and I jumped back as Darbus looked at us again and roared, throwing his hands out toward us as he took a step forward, snapping his chains that held him to the floor.

"RUN!" We both yelled as we jumped out of the way of his giant claws, hiding behind a pillar as we did. We both were forced to our feet, however, when Darbus broke the pillar down with ease. A piece of stone crashed against my head, leaving my head spinning and a gash as proof of our encounter. Link must have seen the stone hit me, because he instantly grabbed my arm and led me across the room.

Darbus was apparently slow, because Link was able to set me down and make sure that I was okay. He then jumped up and ran in a different direction, leading Darbus away from me.

"His eye! Shoot him in the glowing eye!"

* * *

Link heard Maple yell at him from across the room, telling him to shoot Darbus in the eye. Link responded by quickly nocking an arrow and aiming at the glowing orb on top of the creature's head.

Darbus responded by growling and throwing his arms up to his face. He started stomping around the room and thrashing around, his chains waving around dangerously.

That's when Link noticed that the floor was magnetic. If Link could get his iron boots on and grab onto one of the chains connected to Darbus' legs, he could get the creature to fall over. But, Maple was hurt and in no position to help him, so he had to act fast.

Link quickly pulled out his boots as he ran a few feet to his left. He then dropped to the ground and peeled off his boots, quickly trying to stuff his feet into the iron boots. When he finally had them on, Link felt his feet instantly mold to the ground. Link then looked up in horror to find that Darbus had recovered, and was just feet away from Link, his claws swiftly swinging toward him.

Link braced himself for the pain, but gasped when Darbus roared, reaching up to his head once again as he started flailing around the room. Link looked to his left to see Maple standing about twenty feet away, blood dripping down her cheek and neck, her bow at her side.

Link turned back toward Darbus, just as one of the chains passed in front of him. Link instantly reached out for it and grabbed on with all his might, pulling back as he did.

Darbus roared as he looked back at Link, and fell. As he did, the fire that engulfed his body was gone, the eye suddenly glowing brighter than before.

Link's boots were switched in an instant and he ran across the room, unsheathing his sword as he did. Link then, in one fluid motion, jumped in front of the unconscious Darbus and slashed the glowing eye. He then continued to slash at the eye, until Darbus stood up and threw Link back as he engulfed his body with fire once again.

Link repeated what he had done before, with Maple now at his aid. It didn't seem as hard, since she had a bow ready for whenever Link's arrow missed.

After ten tense minutes, Darbus' strange eye started to glow with an intensity that blinded them both. He then started swinging his arms around blindly, trying to hit whatever was close enough. Then, he let out a great roar and literally froze. His eye then exploded, leaving behind a heart container. Darbus then roared again as the black shell surrounding him exploded into tiny black squares, leaving behind a smaller body, which slumped down to the floor.

The pieces gathered in front of Link and Maple in the shape of another Fused Shadow. As if the Fused Shadow had called her, Midna popped out of Link's shadow and took the piece.

"Eee hee hee! Well done! Now we have two Fused Shadows... Hmm... You know, you've been very helpful so far, so as a reward, I'll tell you an interesting story." Link heard Maple sigh, but she said nothing. Midna seemed to sigh as well. "Zant. That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over your world." Link saw Maple raise her eyebrow. "He's very strong. You would be nothing to him in your current state..." Midna growled. "But Zant will never be my king! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength." Midna smiled at them. "Not that your Zelda is much better... It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess...and other beings." Midna threw a quick glance at Maple, which Link ignored. "A carefree youth, a life of luxury... How does that teach duty?"

Midna sighed as she seemed to sit down in some invisible chair. "But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her." Midna gave Maple a brief, pained expression, so quick that Link imagined that he hadn't really seen it. "No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I'll be just fine."

Midna conjured a portal and started beckoning them with her hair. "Well, just one more left... Shall we? Eee hee hee!"

Link turned to Maple, and was surprised to see that she was looking at Midna, as though she had new eyes. Her expression was sad, pitiful.

At that moment, the figure in the middle of the room stood up, cradling his giant Goron head.

"Unngh... Urrgh... Hmm? What am I doing here? Unngh... My head, it aches... Urrrgh... So much pain... I cannot remember anything."

Maple stepped between Link and the awakened Darbus then, holding out the heart container.

"Come on. I'm sure the Goron elders will be glad to hear of Darbus' awakening."

* * *

**Once again, sorry it took so long. It took me _four days_ to write this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and yes, I know that the boss (aka Darbus) is referred to as Fyrus until he is beaten, but I didn't want to cause any confusion there...**


	29. Rest in Peace

**Sorry I've taken so long. _Still_ having issues with the sound distortion (any suggestions?), so I haven't played Zelda in over a year. I can't quite remember what happens after Link revives Darbus, so hopefully I don't mess anything up :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

By the time they were transported back to Gor Coron, both of them were covered in blood and dirt. They quickly informed them that their patriarch was now curse-free and doing good, but a bit disoriented. After a quick thank you, four of them set off to go find Darbus to lead him back. When they were done and back outside, Midna quickly made another portal and transported them back to Kakariko, in front of the Spirit Spring.

"Heroic Link," Eldin spoke when they materialized, "North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru... You shall find one who you seek..."

At that point, Maple tapped on Link's shoulder. Behind them, in front of Renado's house, everyone was gathered, including young Colin.

"Link..." Colin whispered, clearly still weak. He walked forward, and when he stumbled Link ran forward to help him up. "Ilia... You've got to save Ilia! Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else!"

"I know, I plan on going to save her. But what about you?"

"Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you and Ilia and hold on, Link..." Colin lightly brushed Link's hands off of his shoulders and weakly stood. "See? I... I'm fine now. Remember what I told you back in Ordon, Link?"

"Yes; that you were going to grow up and be just like me," Link whispered, humbled.

"So you don't have to worry about me anymore! Go help Ilia!"

Renado walked up to Link then, "Leave the children to me. I will watch over them, I swear it! Don't let their fates trouble you. Go to those who need you. In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient hero...and your deeds bring them all to mind. May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way."

Link had to clear his throat to hold himself together when everyone bowed to him.

"Thank you; all of you."

"Now be on your way."

When Link turned around, he was confused to see that Maple was no longer standing where she had been before.

"Where did she go?"

"I believe she went to the graveyard. The entrance to it is over there."

Link didn't bother to inform Renado that he knew where the graveyard was; he didn't know that they had already explored Kakariko when it was covered in Twilight.

When Link entered the graveyard, he was surprised to see Maple standing over a tombstone. He walked over to her trying his best not to disturb her.

The tombstone read: "Leah, a beloved storyteller and friend. Hyrule Castle Town." The dates said that she had been one-hundred when she died.

"My great-grandmother," Maple said, without showing any indication that she had noticed him. "Just thought that I would come say hello."

"I'm sorry," Link said.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"Do you want to hang out here for awhile? Or come with me back towards town?"

"I'll come. I need to clean off anyways. I'm covered in blood."

That was clearly an understatement. Her dress was no longer white, and was more on the pink side, darker on her shoulders. The blood was still oozing out of her head wound, but slower. He wasn't any cleaner, the last battle having left him with many cuts and scrapes that had just barely quit bleeding.

"Alright. You need to sit in the spring anyways, to help your head."

"I'm not the only one whom the waters heal, you know. Sit in it yourself for a few minutes and your cuts will be healed," Maple said as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the village.

Link was quite surprised to find that she was telling the truth. Once he dipped into the water his cuts started to heal themselves, and Maple looked as if her cuts were doing the same. The water also felt great after being inside that mountain for the last few hours.

They didn't speak, instead using their time to scrub at dirt on various parts of their bodies. By the time they were done, the water near them was considerably darker than it had been before.

They dressed and then Renado approached them.

"Talo has taken guard up at the tallest tower, just in case you were worried."

"Thanks," Link said, wringing out his now clean hat. "We'll go up and say hello."

"Be careful, both of you."

Maple walked over and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, we will be."

* * *

On the way out of town, a Goron stopped us.

"Hey, Barnes re-opened his bomb shop! If you need a lift up there, I can launch you up to that cliff!"

Link looked at me, more out of a way to say that he was going than for permission. I didn't answer, and instead watched as he climbed onto the Goron's back. The Goron shook for a second, and then launched Link up into the air so that he could reach the ledge where the destroyed building was at.

I didn't follow, and instead sat down and waited for his return.

While I waited, I thought about the grave I had looked at. It had been my own, and for some reason I had wanted to go see what exactly they had put on the tombstone, since I had never gotten the chance to see beforehand, or after for that matter. Not even when I had lived in the village for those two years. I had never stopped to visit my grave.

It was sweet, what Telma had decided to engrave. "A beloved storyteller and friend." I hadn't done anything else in that last life to have anything important put on it. But that one sentence meant more than anything else could have possibly meant.

That, and visiting my grave had brought back many sweet memories from that life. It had been the life I had lived after the Hero died. Thinking of it reminded me just how little time had passed since his death. Thinking about it made me sad, but I didn't want to stop thinking about it. Thinking about it seemed to help me cope.

I was oddly jealous of this past life. If I had really, truly died, I would still be resting in the earth, and there was nothing I wanted more then to just rest.

Well, maybe one other thing, but I knew that it wouldn't happen until my sisters allowed it.

What felt like only minutes later, Link dropped back down next to me.

"Sorry I took so long. Bought a bomb bag and went up to say good-bye to Talo."

"No problem. I was thinking, anyways."

"What were you thinking about?"

"My great-grandmother."

"You remember much about her?"

"A lot. She died only seven years ago."

"When you were ten?"

I hesitated. Keeping up with what age I currently was could be slightly confusing, but my hesitation wasn't noticed by Link.

"Yes. That's why I moved to Kakariko. Her death saddened me, and I couldn't take it."

"What about your mother; your grandmother?"

"My great-grandmother had been my only family left."

Link put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." It was strange, how easy it was to lie to him. But I didn't have a choice; not yet anyways.

"What was she like?" He asked after he called for Epona, while we waited.

"Everyone says that she was a lot like me, or I am a lot like her. More wise, though."

"Is that where you got it?"

I looked at him. "Got what?"

"Your wisdom?"

I shrugged. "I guess. She taught me a lot."

Epona appeared at that moment, and we crawled on. I didn't quite feel like riding on my own. Midnight wouldn't mind.

We rode off, riding until it began to get dark again. Finally, just as the sun was setting, we reached the bridge that led toward Hyrule Castle Town. Link had to blast away rock that was blocking the bridge, and after it was gone, Epona refused to go any farther. No matter how much Link tried to coax her across the bridge, she wouldn't budge.

"Guess we have to go on foot from here. It's not far, actually, to the wall of Twilight," I said as I hopped down.

"You think that's what's scaring her?" Link asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep going. I want to make camp once we reach the wall, and I don't know how much longer I can go without sleep."

"Yeah, seems forever since we last rested. Let's go, then."

Epona ran back toward Kakariko as we crossed the bridge.

On the otherside, we understood why she had run off.

Three shadow creatures dropped from the sky once we got to the clearing on the other side. When they appeared, a large portion of the bridge behind us disappeared into the newly made portal above us. Link didn't hesitate and took down the closest beast with a simple slash of his sword. He then waited for the other two to approach, and took them both down with a quick spin attack.

It happened pretty fast, and the result was another portal above our heads.

"Well, there's no going back now," Link stated, after turning to see the half-destroyed bridge.

"Guess not."

Link and I took the rest of the journey on foot, although it wasn't far. When we reached the wall of Twilight, we immediately set up camp, Midna offering to keep watch again. She didn't protest to us stopping to rest, because only someone completely blind wouldn't have been able to see our weariness. Even then, our legs refused to take us much farther, so anyone would have been able to notice that.

We set up our blankets right next to each other, and held each other the entire night.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience this last year (has it really been that long since I posted a chapter?). I actually just started another Zelda story, based on Maple's adventures with the Hero of Time. It's called Birth of the Fourth Goddess. Check it out if you want to see exactly how Maple fell in love with him and how she found out she is a goddess (remember, she didn't find out until after Link woke from the Sacred Realm) :)**


	30. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO READERS!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**So as you've probably already noticed, this is not a real chapter. I just wanted to let all of you know that I'm going to put this story on hold for awhile. I know, I know, you're probably ready to throw your computer across the room, but bear with me. ****I'm not ABANDONING this story, it's just on hold. **

**I'm currently working on another story called Birth of the Fourth Goddess, which is the story of Maple's journey with the Hero of Time. Since this story is supposed to take place AFTER, I decided that I needed to work on it first before I continue with this one. When I'm done with Birth, however, I'm going to come back to this one and rewrite it, since I believe that I need to improve the writing style and chara development. I don't know if you receive notices if a chapter has been edited/replaced, so when I've messed with a chapter I'll add a notice saying I have so you'll know which chapters are fixed.**

**Thank you so much for your patience and support, and if you really like this story then please, check out Birth. It's gotten a lot of good reviews so if you like TFG then you'll like it even more :)**

**~alwaysingirl**


End file.
